


Only Time Will Tell

by Nightcrawler247



Series: Only Time Will Tell Translations [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Jacob Black, Alternate Universe - Imprinting (Twilight), Angst and Humor, Bella Swan Bashing, Bottom Edward, Edward's POV, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Edward Cullen, Human Edward Cullen, Imprinting (Twilight), Jacob's POV, Jacob's either oblivious or in denial, M/M, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Protective Edward Cullen, Sad Edward Cullen, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Top Jacob Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 90,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightcrawler247/pseuds/Nightcrawler247
Summary: At the end of New moon after Jacob shifts he imprints on Edward. Jacob takes up being Edwards best friend/brother/guardian believing he would want to stay together with Bella. Their relationship is strong and happy.But unlike other imprint stories about a month later an ancient trickster spirit of the Quileute named Bayaq (The Raven) sends Jacob back into time to 1916 two years before Edward becomes a vampire.Jacob has no idea why the trickster would do this but it has been known to also help his tribe just as much as harm it. So is this a gift or a horrible prank?If anyone wants to do any translation for this story just comment.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Edward Masen Sr./Elizabeth Masen, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black/Edward Cullen
Series: Only Time Will Tell Translations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920514
Comments: 155
Kudos: 437





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling in a Twilight mood lately and this story just came to mind I spent like a straight hour just typing the outline of the whole thing on my phone. I have so many plans for it. Very rarely do I go in writing a story that I know how it's gonna go from start to end.

Four weeks

That's how long it's been since Jacob imprinted on Edward. It couldn't have happen at a worse time. Edward had just come back after Bella went after him in Italy where he was doing God knows what. The two of them had gotten into a heated argument about Bella in the woods. Edward had lost his cool and pushed Jacob into the air. He had turned in the heat of the moment. Completely prepared to rip that bastard apart. So fed up with everything he'd gone through because of him.

That is until they locked eyes and every thing changed. Jacob's entire world was turned upside down. Suddenly the man that was once the bane of his existence was the only thing worth existing for. It had all been too much and over whelming. Jacob could tell from the shocked look on Edward's face that he quickly had put together what happen through his thoughts. But what made Jacob's head spin even more in the moment was the weird look on Edward face after the brief moment of shocked. He seemed almost like he.... expected this. But that's impossible. So Jacob had completely overlooked it in the moment deciding to focus more on his currently collapsing world. He had taken off immediately after that needing the time alone as much as his instincts were now telling him otherwise. 

It had taken only a couple of days later for Jacob to decide to seek out Edward after that. The need for his imprint having eaten at him for every waking moment since then. It didn't help that his pack was aware he had imprinted on someone, Jacob was unable to hide that from them, but they didn't exactly know who. And apparently Jacob had taken his bad mood at being apart from his imprint out on the others.

So much so they had even stopped demanding to know who it was and instead just kept trying to force Jacob to go see them so he can stop being such an asshole all the time. They were a big part of why he managed to build the courage to see Edward. Especially when Sam had all but forced Jacob to go to his imprint once he lost his appetite and started getting weaker. The final straw being when he began to show signs of sickness.

So with the promise that Sam would keep everyone from the pack from shifting while Jacob shifted and went off to see his imprint Jacob started off in the forest towards the Cullen's home.

Jacob had been surprised to see a worried Edward waiting at the boarder for him. Jacob had been even more surprised to learn that Edward had apparently been waiting there since Jacob had run off to begin with, right after dropping Bella off home. Jacob couldn't fathom why Edward would ever care that much for him when he had never been anything but cold and down right cruel to the other. Edward hearing thoughts had explained that he knew from Jacob's occasional thoughts in the past that the imprint would probably kill Jacob if they were apart for too long but understood that he couldn't cross the boarder to talk some sense into Jacob so he figured in case Jacob wouldn't be able to make it all the way to Edward if he pushed himself too hard he wanted to be as close as possible. Jacob couldn't remember ever thinking about imprints around Edward enough for him to get that information but that wasn't his concern in that moment.

Jacob was too surprised at this consideration. It's not like the imprint works both ways. Edward's feelings for him shouldn't have changed at all and if that was the case he should have been happy that he could kill Jacob without ever having to lift a finger.

"I don't want you to die Jacob." Edward had said when he heard Jacob's thoughts his face contorted in pain at even the suggestion.

Even though Jacob couldn't understand that he accepted it as truth because he doesn't think Edward could have ever faked the raw emotion he had shown when he said that.

After that Jacob had explain that he needed to be something for Edward. Anything that he could possibly give him. Rather that be a friend, brother, or a guardian. When that was all Jacob had suggested Edward had given a confused look.

"I was under the impression that imprints were meant to be... mates?" He had asked tentatively. Jacob mistook that for worry over having to do that with him. He was quick to reassure Edward that he didn't have to be that for him to satisfy the imprint and that he understood he was in love with Bella. Jacob already knew Edward didn't need him in that way so he had not suggested it. Jacob couldn't really interpret Edwards reaction to that after he'd said it but he'd took it as relief on Edward's face when he had given a small smile and looked away.

"That's.... That's good to hear."

Was all that Edward had mustered to say at that.

After the exchange Jacob had gone on to say that he'd be content to just see Edward every other week but hopefully at least once a week. Just so the imprint wouldn't kill him but he didn't want to intrude in Edward's life.

Edward had rejected the offer immediately which had at first alarmed Jacob and made him fear that Edward couldn't even stomach to see him that much. Edward had shot that thought down faster than it had even come. He reassured Jacob that he actually wanted to see him often. That Jacob could come anytime he wanted. At any time of day or night as well because Edward didn't need to sleep. Jacob had been thankful for that offer. After that the two had just sat down together and talked for a while getting to know one another neither had crossed the boarder though for about the first hour of them being together. Jacob had also stayed in his wolf form because he'd forgotten to bring clothing to change into.

The two had been having a comfortable conversation despite that though. It was surprising how easily they could talk to one another seeing as their relationship was so... strained before. They had talked about everything and nothing. Focusing more so on talking about Bella seeing as she was the only major thing the two really had in common in their lives. It was easy to laugh and share stories about the girl with each other. Silly things they had done and Jacob had even said a bit about what his father told him he and Bella were like as kids. That the two were practically inseparable and that little Bella had put up quite the fight when they were about to move and she learned it would be her last play date with Jacob. Apparently she had even begged for Jacob to at least be allowed to come too.

Edward had laughed at the story saying it sounded exactly like something Bella would do. Jacob loved that he could make Edward laugh with these stories and not make him mad or jealous. Though he guess that if you know the person speaking could never love anyone but you what was the point of getting jealous?

The conversation had continued like that until Edward had asked something Jacob wasn't expecting.

"Can I touch your fur?" he said and only seem to realize what he asked after saying it looking away from Jacob.

"N-not that I mean that in a weird way. It's just I've always been curious on how shifters feel and I've never really gotten the chance to..."

Jacob had cut off his rambling by leaping over the river separating them. Edward had seemed surprised how easily Jacob had come over to him and lowered his head near Edward welcoming him to touch. Edward had gently run his fingers through Jacob's fur. So softly that for a second Jacob wondered if he was even touching him. When Jacob leaned into the touch Edward seem to get more confident in his pets, rubbing down even more. Jacob could honestly say he'd never felt anything better before in his life. Sure it wasn't the first time someone had pet him before. He and his other pack mates rubbed against each other all the time when they were wolves. Hell, even Bella had touched him a few times. But their was just something about the way Edward did it. He didn't know if it was because he was his imprint or what but it was like Edward knew all the best spots to press.

"So soft..." Jacob heard Edward say under his breath as he started moving his hands to Jacob's back as well. Jacob shuffled over and laid his head in Edward's lap knowing he could take the weight. Giving him easier access to Jacob. They sat there for a while just Edward tirelessly grooming Jacob's fur while they enjoyed the silence around them just taking comfort in each others company. Jacob was struck once again with how weirdly easy this was. He felt like an idiot for worrying for nothing over the last few days. He'd wasted so much time.

Edward had given a small chuckle at those thoughts but didn't address them directly instead he focused his attention on Jacob's soft fur. Which he was now laying partly on. It was so nice for a second Edward genuinely believed he may fall asleep. Too bad his undead nature kept him from fully enjoying the experience.

"You can move in with me if I get to touch your fur whenever I want." Edward said humorously and Jacob had given the wolf equivalent of a laugh a few small huffs.

If only he knew how serious Edward was back then.

The two had spent the entire day that way. Only deciding that it was time to go home when the moon was high in the sky and Jacob realized that his pack and Dad were probably worried about him by now. Even after saying that though he still seem reluctant to get up from Edwards lap and Edward himself seem like he wasn't too keen on letting Jacob get up either. Though that was probably just his imagination. 

After finally getting up the two had agreed to wait until the next day to start telling people the truth together. They figured the Cullen's would, for the most part, be cool with it. they never really had as much of a problem with the wolves as the wolves had with them and Carlisle could be incredibly understanding especially after Jacob explained to him more about what an imprint actually was. Jacob didn't worry too much about the pack's reaction because if there was one thing they felt more passionately about then their hate for vampires was the understanding of imprinting. Jacob still expected things to be tense for a while though. Edward would probably get an exception to the no crossing the boarder rule but Jacob would avoid him having to come over as much as possible. The point being though, they were not who they had to worry about.

Bella was.

The two had no idea how she would react to this. There was just as much chance this would enrage her as it is it would delight her. That girl was impossible to predict sometimes. Which is why they thought is best to tell her first. Get the worst out the way fast. She would definitely be pissed to be the last to know something again.

They had met at the boarder first thing in the morning and had gone together to see Bella. Her surprise to see them both together and not fighting on her door step was completely acceptable. They had not gotten along the best when all three of them were with fifty feet of each other.

After having told Bella everything and Jacob quickly explaining to her that the imprint didn't mean the lover kind but rather the friend-type he'd told her about before. She had actually been ecstatic with the development. So happy that she could now have both her best friend and lover in her life. Jacob was so relieved at her acceptance. Glad he wouldn't have to go behind her back just to spend time with Edward because not seeing him at all was never an option. Even if Bella wouldn't have liked it as long as Edward allowed him he would have been a constant in his and by extension her life.

With her support though things would be easier and it was nice to have Bella by their side while they went to tell the others the news. They had first gone to the Cullen's and got, for the most part, a positive response. Especially from Alice as she was so happy to have another potential friend that she didn't have to hide who she was from. She loved her coven don't get her wrong but it was nice to have new people you could get close to and not have to worry about them dying soon or stabbing you in the back later on.

Carlisle had welcomed Jacob in their home whenever he need to. He had stressed that even more when Jacob explained that prolonged periods away from Edward could make him sick and in extreme cases kill him. Which had also been the only reason Rosalie had agreed to put up with him. Understanding that it wasn't exactly a choice for him. Though she demanded that when they hung out they at least tried to spend their time away from the house so she wouldn't have to smell wet dog everywhere she went. Jacob had been too happy to take any real offense to that comment. He'd been so happy that this was all going so well and was hoping that this good luck would continue.

Sadly Edward couldn't come onto the reservation later to tell the pack and tribal leaders but Jacob was thankful that Bella was there to hold his hand through out the whole process. It helped as well that Edward waited right at the edge of the boarder for them. Resting on the hood of the car so that he could try to get some glimpses with his superior vision. But the reservation was angled in the perfect way were it was still out of sight from where he was. Something that was probably done a long time ago to limit the Cullen's from seeing the tribe in that past. Edward frustration at this was clear from his face. Jacob had reassured that he and Bella would be quick and that he didn't have to worry about Bella getting hurt in there because Jacob would never allow his imprint's mate to come to harm on his watch especially when said mate was also his best friend.

Bella had been warmed to hear that from Jacob absolutely loving the three's new dynamic. Edward had also given a small smile at that but Jacob could tell it was pained in some way. He assumed that it was just Edward's concern over Bella he was trying to hide. Jacob realized that despite that Edward was trusting him to keep his lover safe and Jacob didn't want to fail him on this so he was gonna take this as serious as possible.

He had taken Bella's hand gently and began guiding her on the reservation. Completely missing the exasperated look Edward had sent him when his back was turned.

Bella and Jacob had made quick work of getting to Billy's house. He wanted to tell his dad first, understandably.

Billy had not been the happiest when he heard the news. But he seemed to have a resigned acceptance knowing that this was not something Jacob could fight against. But he had demanded that Jacob be sure about this because this was not just any old thing someone could claim especially in these circumstances. Jacob had made it abundantly clear that it was and Bella had backed the claim. Saying there was no way Edward and Jacob could fake this new development in their relationship with how they were before. She had first hand experience on just how much they hated each other not even a week ago.

Billy had sighed clearly not okay with the situation but had said that he would support Jacob through all of it. It would not be easy loving a leech. When Jacob had playfully narrowed his eyes at the insult to his imprint Billy had huffed amused rolling his eye's dramatically. Correcting himself saying it would not be easy loving Edward Cullen with as much sarcasm as he could. 

After that Billy had agreed to come with them to tell the pack knowing they would respect the chief's judgement on the matter if any of them had doubts. Thankfully though his presence was unnecessary as all of them actually had a deeper understanding of just how much a imprint means to a wolf. It helped that it was just a friend/brother/guardian imprint and not a lover kind but that didn't stop a few of them for pitying Jacob for imprinting on the enemy. Jacob was okay with that because he'd take their pity over rejection any day.

After that Billy had said he would tell the tribal leaders and that Jacob should spend the day with Edward. Sam agreed seeing as they all knew Jacob had been avoiding the man much too long for a newly formed imprint. It wouldn't be healthy for Jacob to go back to only seeing him occasionally so soon, If ever again.

Bella and Jacob had been happy to go off after that. They came back to a pacing Edward who looked extremely relieved to see them. Jacob gave him a smug look at having brought Bella back without so much as a scratch.

Edward couldn't help a chuckle at the look.

After that Bella had asked to be taken home because she wanted Edward and Jacob to spend the day alone together. She wanted their friendship to grow as strong and as fast as possible and she was willing to give up a day or two without Edward to make that happen. She kept to herself the worries she had that her presence would make them fight regardless of the imprint. Jacob said their relationship wasn't the lover type imprint so she imagined that Jacob probably still had feeling for her in that way so she want them to get as close as possible alone first so that those feelings wouldn't matter.

She hoped that Jacob would put his and Edward's friendship above his feelings for her. She imagined that would be hard because it was pretty much impossible to care about a friend more then a person you loved but she wanted him to at least get close.

Edward was almost too quick to agree to that cutting off Jacob before he could suggest they all spend the day together. Jacob didn't speak out at that because if Edward wanted to spend the day alone with him that means he was taking their friendship seriously and Jacob wasn't going to mess that up.

That day had been the start of a really good relationship for them. It wasn't long before Jacob and Edward were pretty much always together. With Bella as well most of time. So much so that others had expected to see the three together around town. People would always ask were the others were if any of them were not all seen together. It had even become a rumor around Bella and Edward's school that the three of them were a triad relationship and were all dating each other. However, some were arguing that Edward and Jacob weren't dating each other just sharing Bella. 

Jacob couldn't really even refute that because to an outsider it really would look like that. Even more so if it was seen how the three were at home. Granted it would seem more like Jacob and Bella were sharing Edward. Edward would argue it was more like they were sharing Jake.

The three of them would do everything together. They would even occasionally sleep together. Well Jacob and Bella would sleep on either side of Edward on the bed while Edward watch them both sleep. Bella snuggled up on to his side and Jacob content to just have their arms touching. But sometimes he guess he must move in his sleep because he'd find himself waking in Edward's arms to. Edward would always say Jacob would look to peaceful for him to move him away. Jacob's imprint was ridiculously sweet. Jacob new that if one of his other friends fell asleep on his arm he wouldn't think twice about pushing them off to the other side of the bed.

Though he guess Edward wouldn't be able to do that with him with how little room their was on their bed.

Huh....

Jacob wonders when he started considering Edward's bed 'theirs'. 

Anyways Jacob was surprised to learn Edward was actually a pretty touchy person. Jacob figured he never notice because Edward didn't exactly have other friends he could compare the experience to. Granted he had his family but they were all too wrapped up in their own relationships for that type of affection. Edward had to be touch starved after going so long without a mate. Now he had both a mate and a new best friend to make up for lost time with. At least that was the explanation Carlisle had given when Jacob had mentioned it in passing.

It made perfect sense to Jacob so in order to help his imprint he made a effort to also be more touchy and not just accept embrace but also give them out. Which had prompted some wonderful responses. He'd laughed so hard when he saw the look on Edward's face after Jacob initiated a hug for once. And not just one of Edward's usual side shoulder hugs but a real full body one after hugging Bella good night first. Bella had laughed along with him. Edward couldn't stop his own smile at the two's laughter.

Jacob had continued to laugh that is until Edward had to one up him and gave Jacob a peak on the cheek. He'd completely frozen in shock holding a hand to the spot he'd kissed. It was hard to ignore the tingle of pleasure left behind from the feeling. Jacob was stuttering and bright red from it.

Bella had laughed so hard that she fell to her knees almost hurting herself in the process but was laughing to hard to care. Jacob couldn't bring himself to care about her instead he had looked at Edward for an explanation. Edward had only smirked and shrugged.

"What's a peck on the cheek between friends?" He said.

After that kissing each other on the cheek had become common place. So much so that even Bella stopped batting an eye at it. They usually did it as a way to greet, say good bye to, or thank each other. So it wasn't really something people other then Bella saw. They got so use to doing it that they even begun casually doing it in public and around others without noticing. Like one time when Jacob had gone to get Edward's phone for him because he was cuddling on the sofa with Bella, and previously Jacob too, Edward had given a kiss as thanks in front of his very shocked family. Jacob, Bella and Edward hadn't even noticed. Jacob had simply gone back to resting his head in Bella's lap as she leaned against Edward. Feeling him through her in a way. He guiltily wished there wasn't that barrier between them and he could just lay on Edward's lap. That is until Rosalie had demand an explanation for that asking the three if they really were in a poly relationship now.

Edward had shot that down before she could accuse them of anything like that more. Jacob was glad for it because even if he may have had some type of feelings for Edward he was incapable of ever loving Bella in that way again. He truly could not see her as anything more then a friend anymore. Jacob imagined that Edward felt the same towards him as well. Even if he was a little handsy that didn't mean he felt anything more than friendship.

That would not be the last time one of them kissed the other on the cheek in public without thinking about it. It about always got the same response but Edward felt no need to explain themselves to other outside their family. But Bella did so she always tried to help them clear up the rumors even when Edward didn't want to bother. It was sweet of her.

Later that day the three had gone off to a meadow that Edward had wanted to show Jacob. Edward had carried Bella while Jacob was in his wolf form following them from behind.

Once they got there Jacob can say he found it a truly beautiful place and was happy to be shown it. His wolf was thoroughly enjoying flocking threw the field of flowers and rolling around in them. While he had been exploring around the area he had heard a snips of a conversation between Edward and Bella.

"....but Edward.. this is our place." Bella had said and Jacob could hear hints of anger in her tone. He briefly wondered if maybe he was intruding in a place he shouldn't be. He let go of that thought when he heard Edward speak.

"It's fine Bella." He said before walking over to Jacob who was lounging on the ground enjoying the scent of the flowers. Edward lay down at his side and laid against Jacob running his fingers through his fur and over his head. A content smile on his face. Bella followed after with a smile that looked a little force sitting next to Edward also leaning against Jacob.

Turning to face towards Edward on his body but Edward was too focus on petting Jacob to look over at her. They'd spent that time much like the first night together. Jacob telling Edward funny stories about his past making Edward chuckle and laugh softly while he ran his finger through his hair. Bella had to ask a couple of times what Jacob was saying because sometimes Edward would forget she couldn't really read Jacob's mind. But for the most part it was a nice evening filled with laughter and a beautiful scenery. Jacob wasn't just talking about the field of flowers. Jacob thought is was a great day.

Bella never came with them to that place again.

After that she had been a bit distant with Jacob. When Jacob comforted her about it she said she felt like Jacob was coming between her and Edward's alone time. She said she loved spending time together as friends but sometimes she wanted some alone time with her boyfriend. Jacob understood and made an effort to stay away for a couple days despite how much it hurt and how annoying it was to always explain why he wasn't with Edward and Bella. Or even just with Edward.

After about three days Edward had shown up on his door step in the middle of night looking worried and a little ruffled up. Jacob couldn't believe he'd actually come onto to the reservation. He'd asked why Jacob had not come to see him lately or even called him. Not waiting to give Jacob a hello first or even a peck on the cheek. Edward seem to read this thought because he gave a small apologetic smile for being a bit rude by not at least saying hi first. So he leaned in and gave Jacob a small kiss on the cheek letting it last a little longer then usual. Jacob resist leaning into the touch having missed his imprint. Instead he just took Edward's hand and led him into the house greeting Billy who had been silently watch the whole exchange with a raised eyebrow and eyes blown wide.

"Will be in my room dad."

Jacob said not feeling like explaining his and Edward's more unique aspects of their relationship. Especially not now when his Imprint was look so distressed and like he was in desperate need of a friend. Edward gave a low wince to what Jacob could only assume was either to his or Billy's thoughts.

He didn't stop to address it instead focusing on getting them so privacy. So he took to his room and sat him on his bed.

"What's wrong Edward?"

"It's nothing... I was just worried when you didn't come over the last couple of days." He said and Jacob felt his heart warm a bit at that. Damn, he was getting soft.

"There's no need for you to worry too much. I can go a few days without you without getting sick and I promised not to push myself too far remember?" Jacob said and Edward just smiled at that his eyes clearly showing that something was still wrong. His hand was twitching like he was desperate to reach out and touch. Jacob took his hand without a second thought and Edward let out an audible relieved sigh. Jacob was puzzled by that but he wasn't going to push Edward to explain if he didn't want to.

"I was trying to give you and Bella some alone time now that I'm a little more stable. I know I've been taking up a lot of time the two of you use to have just for each other. Hell, I've even been taking up you guys bed space. I figured that would get annoying after a while." Jacob said with affection and humor in his voice while he rubbed and played around with Edward's hand.

"You being around could never annoys me. I... I actually missed you... a _lot_. To be honest I don't think I was able to even focus on Bella too much because I was too worried."

Jacob couldn't help but smile at that.

"Well I'm fine as you can see." Jacob said gesturing to himself but he notice that look was still in Edward's eyes.

"If you want you could stay here tonight to be sure?" Jacob offered seeing Edward perk up immediately. He was so caring.

"Really? Are you sure I won't be a bother? Billy won't mind?" Edward asked.

"Not at all and my dad understands the importance of being close to your imprint." Jacob said.

After that the two had gone out to grab Jacob's food which he was in the middle of eating. Still hand and hand as Edward didn't seem to want to let go. Jacob wasn't going to complain about it though. His dad just watched him grab his food and start to head back to the his room.

"....Good night you two." He said unsurly.

"Night Dad."

"Goodnight Mr. Black." 

They both answered without giving much thought as to how weird this must look to him. When they had gotten back to his room Edward had taken the plate from Jacob and had prepared to feed him. Jacob was about to protest but Edward was quick to speak up before him.

"Your always taking care of me... let me return the favor for once." He said smiling honest and openly and Jacob couldn't say no to that. Besides he wasn't lying when he said Jacob is always pampering him. Jacob catered to his every need. Whenever Edward seemed like he needed anything Jacob was always the first to get it. If Edward ever looked even a little stress Jacob was there with a collection of his favorite movies and music CD's and ready to give a marvelous massage. Jacob had gotten really good at noticing exactly what Edward needed and when he needed it. Bella had joked once that it was like Jacob had Spidey senses tailored specifically to Edward. He'd even take up to hunting occasionally for Edward. And by occasionally he means whenever he possibly can. He was doing it so often that Edward had began trying to hide when he was hungry from him so that for once he could hunt for himself. Jacob would always notice though and they'd just end up with an extra supply of blood because they both went out. Eventually they compromised that they'd just go together from now on.

After Jacob was done eating Edward laid down first seeing as Jacob's bed was just a twin he had to lay on top of Edward for them to both comfortably fit. Edward didn't seem to mind so Jacob just got comfortable.

After that night Jacob made a point to always let Edward know if he wasn't going to see him for the day or even if he was just going to be late. Not that he did that often anyways.

Except for now, caught back to present time. It had been about a month of this weird, new, but strangely nice relationship they had. Jacob had called Edward today telling him that he was helping clean out an old storage unit with the pack so he couldn't come see him today. Which was true but it's not like he couldn't get out of it if he really wanted to. The pack was very understand about his relationship with Edward. The same way they were with Quil and Sam's imprints. Especially when they were newly formed.

He hadn't gone that day though because Bella had begged him to give her the day with Edward again. Which was becoming a recurring theme with them. They'd spend a day together and the next day Bella would be begging for some alone time and then that night Edward would usually visit to check on him. No matter how many times Jacob assured Edward he was fine. Billy had even come to expect Edward and had a key made for him. Granted Jacob had a key for Edward's home too that Edward had given him. Which he was surprise to learn Bella didn't have. Jacob never pushed it though because there always seem to be something deeper with Edward's need to see him. Almost like.... almost like a abandonment thing. Like he was expecting Jacob to just disappear one day. The one time Jacob had accidently let that thought slip around Edward he had given him such a vulnerable and hurt look that Jacob had made an effort to never think it again. But if he was being honest that look felt like a conformation to his concerns. It was the look of someone when you had perfectly guessed what they did that they didn't want others to know. Like the look of a child hiding a stolen cookie behind his back as his mother tells him he knows he's hiding the cookie behind his back.

But that was getting off topic. The point is that Jacob is keeping himself busy while trying not to think about what Bella seem to have plan for that night for her and Edward. If it was successful Jacob knew he didn't have to wait up for Edward to come later tonight.

Jacob took his mind off this by focusing on horsing around with pack mates as they moved the items to the new upgrade storage house. Fighting off Quill and Embry with one hand as they pulled his now longer hair. Teasing him for having grown it out for Edward. Jacob hit them in retaliation but he wasn't really mad. They could tease all they want. After Edward had said he enjoy running his fingers through Jacob's hair as a human as much as his fur as a wolf Jacob hadn't gotten another hair cut since then. Sam occasionally yelled at them to calm down so they wouldn't drop any of the priceless artifacts they were carrying.

That small shack had a surprising amount in it. Which made it extremely cluttered and a risk to destroy something at the smallest misstep. It took them all day to clear it out because of how careful they had to be with so many items and taking time to ensure they were put away properly in the new storage area. Throughout the day as the items began to dwindle one after one the others began to leave. Jacob only staying because he had nothing better to do that day. Nothing expect spending time with his imprint which was off the table because he was probably enjoying his night with his mate. 

Soon it was just him and Sam. There were only about three small artifacts left and the moon was high in the sky when Sam asked Jacob if he'd finish up and put the last bit away. Jacob agreed easily kind of dreading going back to his room alone. When he went to put away the artifacts he couldn't help but notice one that looked strikingly different front the rest in that it had a picture of a bird on it. This was strange because all of his tribes items reflected wolves on them in someway. Rarely if ever was their another animal present let alone the center of the artifact. On this one it was a small rock like thing with a picture of a bird on it carrying a wolf in it's mouth through some type of stream looking thing. Jacob looked down at his paper that listed the artifacts so he'd know where to put them. He looked for the description of one with a bird. It was the stone of Bayaq.

Bayaq, the Raven.

Jacob could vaguely remember hearing stories about this spirit from his childhood. It was never really emphasized as the tribe like to focus a lot more on the ones involving shifters and their tribes history. Bayaq was more of a legend as they didn't really have things to confirm his existence like the did for the warriors in other stories. He was a trickster spirit who was known to both harm and help the Quileute depending on his mood and if he took interest in you.

Jacob went to pick up the stone to get a closer look but when his hands came in contact with it he jerked his fingers back immediately feeling a shock run through them. Jacob swore and sucked on his hurt fingers. It felt like he was electrocuted. He looked down at the stone to see it glowing a eerie light blue. Jacob felt drawn to the stone as it glowed lighting up the whole shed. He touched it again but despite the pain he fully picked it up this time feeling compelled to.

He felt the pain course through his entire body for one split agonizing second. Then it faded completely and then all of a sudden Jacob couldn't breath. It felt like his lungs were filling with water. He coughed and water spewed from his lungs. His eyes widened in alarm when it did nothing to ease his breathing. He kept coughing and coughing and coughing and nothing was helping. He was drowning miles away from the shore. He felt the urge to let go of the stone again. Hoping it would make it stop but he couldn't. It wasn't like being in a trace like before. No, this time it felt like something was forcing him to hold onto it. Like talons were wrapped around his hand holding it in place.

Was he seriously about to be killed by a being he didn't even know was real until two seconds ago?! He couldn't die now! Edward still needed him! Jacob mentally pleaded with Bayaq if this was him to let him go. To spare his life and let him go to his imprint. To let him have one more chance to see him even if he does have to die. All of a sudden it was worse because it was like water was rushing all around Jacob completely surrounding him not just in his lungs anymore. It was so strong that Jacob thought the wave of water would pull off his cutoff the only thing he currently had on to begin with. He was thankful when the wave didn't though. Jacob would at least like to not die naked.

Jacob felt himself begin to lose consciousness from the lack of oxygen. So this is how he dies huh? Not in battle. Not for his imprint. Not even in decently normal way for a shifter! Nope, he dies in the one way he never even considered, let alone thought possible. Drowning on land from touching a stone he probably should have been wearing gloves for before he picked it up. That's such bullshit.

Suddenly Jacob felt arms wrapped under his own and a familiar voice yelling at him.

"Come on! Please don't be dead! You can't be dead! I don't think I can handle this day getting any worse!"

The voice said and Jacob couldn't understand why his brain was moving so slow making it difficult to remember. Jacob felt himself be dragged onto something hard. Whoever was trying to carry him didn't seem to have the upper body strength to do it. Which was fair he was quite heavy. Jacob felt himself be laid down on something rough probably rocks on the shore because Jacob could still feel the water lick at his feet. Jacob felt hands begin to press down on his chest over and over again and then he felt someone connect their mouth with his and blow. Why where they doing that? The pattern seem familiar but Jacob couldn't place what this was. He just understood it was meant to help him in some way.

"Come on Sir breath! I don't know how I'm going to explain a drowned Indian if people ask!"

The voice said and it was beginning to drive Jacob crazy with how familiar it was. God he knew that voice! This is gonna bug him all day if he doesn't remember soon.

"Come on!"

The man screamed in clear frustration.

Suddenly Jacob felt a fist slam on his chest forcing the water out of his lungs. He turned on his side and started coughing up the water. A hand rubbed his back as the man gave words of encouragement.

"That's it. Get it all out. Breath deep."

Jacob laid back on his back and just took in deep breaths filling his lungs with air. He brushed his hair out of his mouth as he opened his eyes a worried and familiar face looking down at him.

"Edward?"

That was the last thing Jacob said before passed out.


	2. 1916

Edward felt the adrenalin rush through his veins as he dragged the unconscious man to his Ford Model-T. Using all his strength to get him just high enough in the air to get in the automobile. He took a small moment to catch his breath after doing so before he collected his self once again knowing that he had to get him somewhere quick for treatment. The problem was he couldn't exactly take him to any hospital because it wasn't guaranteed they'd treat an Indian there. It would most likely just be a waste of time and put the man's life in more risk than it already was.

_What’s an Indian doing in Chicago anyways?'_

Edward couldn’t help but wonder but he didn’t ponder too much on the thought knowing that after the man comes to he’ll have plenty of time to ask him questions. For now he needed to priorities his safety.

So, in a last moment decision, Edward headed back to his own home in Sawyer avenue. His parents had enough money that they could call a doctor to their home and they'd have no choice but to look him over. Of course, Edward was going with this under the assumption that his parents would allow him to do that. Thankfully his father wasn’t home yet and he knew his mother was a compassionate enough woman to not want to turn a dying man away after Edward had already brought him to their door step.

Those reassuring thoughts didn’t stop Edward from mentally panicking while driving home. Thankfully Douglas Park wasn’t too far from where he lived and he’d make it in a few minutes. Honestly it had taken him longer to drag the man from the lagoon to his automobile. Once he made it he parked the car as close to the front gate of his home as possible trying to minimize how much he’d have to drag the man over the concrete.

Edward rushed out the vehicle and headed straight up the steps of the house. He had left the door unlocked when he left so he thankfully didn’t have to waste time on trying to unlock the door. The moment he got inside he bolted for upstairs to his parents bedroom where his mother was most likely to be.

“Mother! I need your help come down quick!”

He screamed hearing her shout something back in confusion but he didn’t pay too much attention turning back to go get the man out the automobile. Knowing the cold air wouldn’t be good for him after having just been submerged in water.

Once he got outside he opened the back door and wrapped his arms under the man's own locking them in front his chest before taking in a deep breath and hauling him up. Doing his best to not let too much of his body drag on the ground afraid that he could be injured on other places on his body that Edward couldn’t see. Though the man was only wearing some torn trousers giving Edward a pretty clear view of his body and Edward couldn’t see any visible injuries. Granted it was dark and there was still the chance of internal damage. He had to have been beaten around quite a bit seeing as his clothing seemed to have been torn off to this extent.

By the time Edward had made it to the threshold of his home his mother was already by the door in her nightgown watching worriedly.

“Edward? Who is that man? What happen to him? Why is he unconscious?”

She fired off questions left and right but seemed to at least be a little more relieved to know Edward wasn’t the one hurt. Edward couldn’t really answer her though because it was already taking all he had to just carry this man. Dear God, how much did the man weigh? It seemed to all be in muscle too. Edward vaguely wondered if all Indians were like this. He wouldn’t know he hasn’t really met one in person before and only knew them from description of their physical traits.

Edward didn’t bother trying to answer his mother’s questions instead focusing on getting the man on the couch first. He let out a large breath of air when he was finally able to put him down. His mother let him catch his breath first before demanding what happened.

“I found him drowning in the lagoon in the park. I was able to successfully resuscitate him but he passed out soon after mumbling something I wasn’t able to hear. I knew I couldn’t take him to the hospital so I brought him here. I was hoping we could do something for him? He could have a lot more injuries then we can see. Just look at him. How hard do you think the water must have pushed him to destroy his clothing?”

Edward said get the entire story out in one go appealing to his mother’s more caring nature. He was relieved to see her own concern expression directed at the man.

“I suppose your right. It would be deplorable to save him from the water and not ensure his complete health. You must always finish what you start.”

She said and Edward was a little disappointed that manners seemed to be the main the reason she wanted to help.

“I’ll go and call I doctor and inform your father of the situation. You do what you can to get him to a proper bed. If he’s truly is hurt he’ll need a proper place to rest until he’s better.”

She said and Edward felt a little dread in hearing his father would be informed. Hopefully he’d wouldn’t demand they throw the man out on the street. Edward was expecting him to at least allow the man to stay long enough for the doctor see him if only for obligation sake. 

Edward braced himself before lifting the man once again being especially careful going up the steps and taking frequent breaks on the way to the guest room. By the time he finally manages to get him in the bed his mother was finished on the phone and heading into the room as well.

“The doctor will be on his way shortly. Your father says he’ll allow this for now but he wishes to have a word with you. Go downstairs he’s waiting on the telephone. And when your done try to see if you can find anything that will fit this man. Try your father’s wardrobe he’s closest to his size but I’ll imagine will have to order something else to really fit.”

Edward nodded along with everything his mother said before heading off down stairs quickly knowing his father did not like to be kept waiting especially when he was busy at work.

“Father?” Edward said once he had the phone in his hand.

“Edward, I hope you understand what I expect from you now that you’ve decide to bring this unknown man to or home?” His father began waiting expectantly for Edward to answer. Edward felt a shame at not knowing what he meant.

“I’m sorry but I don’t.” He admitted and mentally winced at the sound of his fathers frustrated sigh.

“I expect you to finish what you started. You saved this man’s life and made yourself responsible for his recovery. I will help fund with the medical needs but you will be in charge of everything else. That’s also including his treatment as I am not hiring outside help to do it. This is a good time for you to learn some responsibility and the pressures of taking on caring for another person. This will be a good learning experience for you so I’m expecting good results. Anything less then this man making a full recovery is a failure on your part and no son of mine is a failure. Do you understand?”

He finished and Edward had mixed feelings. Glad that his father would not be turning this man away but a part of him upset that he was treating a person’s life a test for Edward. He didn’t seem to care much at all if the man survive just that Edward didn’t fail at what he set out to do. He kept these thoughts to himself though.

“Yes Father, I understand.”

“Good, I’m expecting the results.”

His father hung soon after saying that not even offering a proper goodbye. Edward sighed before brushing off the negative feels that usually came after speaking to his Father. He made his way back upstairs to go find some clothes for the man. Even if he couldn’t put it on now but he’d need them for when he woke up. Hopefully they’d fit. Edward got some pants and a simple dress shirt with suspenders. He doubted the rest of the outfit. The dress shirt and pants allow would probably be uncomfortable tight. Edward didn’t bother with the shoes knowing those wouldn’t fit for sure. When he was done he entered the room to see his mother resting a bringing in towels and a fresh change of sheet into the room. She noticed Edward when she was placing them down on the dresser.

“Oh good Edward your done. Take these towels and dry him off as best you can. He’ll get sick if we leave him like this. Dry his hair to the best of your ability and then just wrap another dry towel around it to keep the cold air off it. While you do that I’ll change the sheet so their not wet anymore so do it over by the fire place.”

She said gesturing over the fireplace in the room that was now going strong. His mother probably started it while he was busy. Edward nodded to her before lifting the man again from under his arms. No matter how many times he did it never got easier. He knew his muscles would be sore tomorrow from the heavy lifting, but he didn’t mind too much. The good deed will have been worth the pain.

Edward spent the next couple of minutes drying the man to the best of his ability while his mother fixed the bed. He couldn’t help but admire the man’s body as he did. His face getting red as he rubbed over his chest and abs. Edward sped up his work wanting to finished as fast as possible so he wasn’t touching the man anymore.

Edward had noticed at a young age his proclivity to other men. Which was a large reason behind his antisocial ways. Something that distressed his mother quite a bit. Edward was already fifteen and doesn’t have a single friend no a desire to make one. Only ever interacting with his peers when he absolutely had to at parties and even then, only exchanging the bare minimum of words. His mother had been trying for year to help him make a friend though. Fearing Edward antisocial ways would e a huge liability for him in the future and would make it especially hard for him to find a wife. 

Edward wish that he could tell his mother about his concerns with his attraction towards men but he was afraid of what she’d do. Best case scenarios he’s thrown out on the street to fend for himself but worst case being he’s sent to an asylum or church for reformation.

So to avoid this Edward kept his feels in check and to himself. Pushing away others and focusing more on his studies and other activities to keep his mind off his more sexual needs. But like all growing boys even he would eventually give into his own hormonal urges. Sadly, each time he was unable to keep his mind from wandering to the more masculine sex. Even when he tried to think of women when he started off all that would do is make it harder for him to finish.

Edward was pulled from his contemplative thoughts by the sound of the knocking at the front door.

“That must be the doctor. I’ll go get it while you get him on the bed.” 

His mother said before heading off down the steps. Edward wrapped his arms around the man beautiful chest once more and hauled him onto the bed. Covering him up to the waist for some sort of modesty while leaving his chest open for the doctor to inspect. The doctor was soon up and seemed surprise to see his patient was an Indian man but wisely kept his mouth shut on the matter. He offered his hand to Edward.

“Pleasure to meet you. I’m Dr. Jefferson.” He said and Edward took the man’s hand.

“Likewise, Edward Masen Jr.”

Once introductions were out of the way the doctor went over to the man’s side.

“What can you tell me about him?” He said pulling out his equipment and began checking his vitals.

“I found him drowning in a nearby lagoon I was able to resuscitate him but he seemed out of sorts and passed out only seconds after awaking. I imagine he must have been beaten around a bit by the water because only his current attire was still mildly intact when I found him. Even his trousers seem to have been torn quite a bit.” Edward said recounting the event again.

The doctor hummed in acknowledgement while checking the man’s breathing. Before he frowned after touching his skin. He took one of his gloves off and place it on top of the man’s head.

“He’s alarmingly warm. How long was he wet in the cold before you dried him?” The doctor asked.

“I was only just able to fully dry him off and he was in the cold for at least thirty minutes before that.” Edward said not able to help his look of concern. His mother also seem to be having similar feelings if her own expression was anything to go off of.

“Does he have a fever doctor?”

She asked worry thick in her voice with the knowledge their efforts failed in keeping him from getting sick.

“It may even be worse than that Ma’am. Nobody body should ever be this hot. A fever this high could leave him brain dead or worse.” The doctor said.

“Well need to cool his temperature and from what you mention before about drowning he may have hit his head in the water. He could have a concussion which is why he’s not waking. We’ll need to wake him up if only for a little while and to see if he’s still mentally okay. You should prepare a cold bath while I try to wake him.” The doctor said and before Edward could even offer to do so his mother was out to room and heading to the tub. Edward turned back to the doctor and asked what he could do to help.

“The same you’d do to wake anyone else who’s a heavy sleeper.” The doctor said and began shaking the man calling out to him to wake up.

“Sir we need you to open your eyes! You need to get up now!” He said shaking the man even more. Edward came over going to do the same. He called out as well shaking the man on the shoulders trying to wake him. They were getting more concerned when they were practically scream and he wasn’t even flinching at their voices. Edward was frantically searching his body for any type of reaction to their calls when he noticed something sticking out of the man’s pants. Edward looked a little closer pulling it out seeing it was a tag with washed out writing on it. Edward could vaguely wake out what it said.

“Ja… Jacob?” Edward said out loud lowly and both he and the doctor noticed a twitch in the man’s eyebrows.

“That must be his name.” The doctor said and Edward tried once again this time louder.

“Jacob. You need to wake up Jacob!” Edward said and this time his entire face scrunched up and his hand twitched. Relief started to fill him and a small smile came across his face.

“Come on Jacob you need to get up!” Edward said again and shook his shoulders this time. The man groaned his eyes finally opening relieving the most beautiful deep brown eyes Edward has ever seen. This man was truly gorgeous in every way.

“Wh-what happened?”

The man now known as Jacob asked and both the doctor and Edward exchanged a look.

“You were found drowning. Do you remember how you go there? Or at least why you were in the park?” The doctor questioned seeming to be accessing his mental health.

“What… what park? I was… I was helping the others… and then I couldn’t breath.” Jacob said seeming having trouble remembering.

Both Edward and Dr. Jefferson gave concerned looks. The doctor continued asking questions.

“Can you tell me your name sir?” He asked starting with more personal information seeing how bad his memory problems seem to be.

“Jacob Black.”

“Okay Mr. Black, do you have any family?” The doctor asked and Jacob paused searching his face a bit before seeming to realize what the doctor was doing.

“Yes, my father and two sisters.”

“What are their names?”

“William, Racheal, and Rebecca.”

“Okay that’s very good. Can you tell me what date it is?”

Jacob took much longer to answer that one. Looking around at the room and the doctor and even more strangely focusing intently on Edward for a second making concerning eye contact with him. Edward shifted uncomfortably at the look. You would think he’s never seen green eye’s before. Though granted he might not have if he’s spent his life surrounded by others with brown eyes on a reservation. Jacob seemed to notice his discomfort and looked away. Chewing on his lips as he concentrated hard on what the doctor had asked. Already a bad sign for how bad his memory is. Jacob looked up and finally answered his tone making it clear he didn’t believe his own answer to be right.

“April twenty-seventh?” He said more as a question then a certainty. The doctor looked concerned at that.

“I’m afraid not, it’s January first. Do you know what year it is?” He asked and this time Jacob just looked down troubled and shook his head.

“It’s nineteen sixteen.” 

“Fuck.”


	3. Unanswered Call

_‘This can’t be happening.’_

Jacob thought as he looked away from the doctor rubbing a hand through his mostly dry hair.

_‘This type of thing just doesn’t happen in real life!’_

“Mr. Black I know this all must be a lot to take in especially with your apparent memory problems but we need to get you into the tub fast. Your temperature is alarmingly high. It could even be the reason for your memory problems. Please come with us.”

The man who Jacob assumed was a doctor said. He ignored him though. He was too busy trying to wrap his mind around that fact that he was in 1916. Something he couldn’t even deny as his currently very human imprint was proof of that. God, and that was another thing that was a lot to take in. Edward being human. 

“Mr. Black? Are you with us?” Edward asked and Jacob couldn’t help but look up at him. He wasn’t as easy to ignore. It seems despite this new time his imprint of Edward was just as strong as it was in the future. He nodded up at Edward. Edward offered up his hand to him.

“Allow me to help you to the bathroom?” He asked and Jacob took his hand without a second thought. Even though he knew he wouldn’t actually need the bath and it would probably only make them worry more then they already were. But that was a problem for later. For now, Jacob just needed to go along with what they wanted while he collected himself. He needed a plan.

He let Edward pull him up and leaned against purposefully so that he still seemed hurt. A miraculous recovery would not exactly go well right now.

The doctor came up on his other side putting a steady hand on his arm incase Edward wasn’t enough to catch him is he fell. They walked him out into the hall and Jacob couldn’t help but notice the ornate decorations and expensive looking carpet beneath his feet. His lip twitched as he resisted an amused smile. Figures Edward was rich even before becoming a vampire.

It wasn’t long before Jacob could hear the rush of water. When they turned the corner Jacob had been a little surprised to see a woman that looked strikingly like Edward in the bathroom running her fingers through the water testing the temperature. She looked up when she heard them coming.

“Oh good, he’s awake! Quickly get him in the water.” She said moving out of the way.

The doctor and Edward held firmly to him as he entered the water. Jacob half expected their tight grasp to be the reason he would trip. Jacob couldn’t help the small shiver from the water as he sat down.

“I know it’s uncomfortable but it’s important you stay as submerged as you can manage.” The doctor said pushing gently down on his shoulders so he was even further in the water. He couldn’t go too far though because he wasn’t exactly small enough to fit comfortably in the water. The other three occupants seemed to be surprised when they really took in just how big Jacob was. More so since it was all in muscle. Honestly, what must one do to get this large?

“I don’t think I’m going to fit any more than this doc.” Jacob said noticing that the water was already starting to get warm from his body temperature. The doctor seemed to notice this too. Because when he put his hand on Jacob’s shoulder, he noticed it wasn’t even slightly cooler than before. He dipped his hand in the water next to Jacob’s skin and his face scrunched up.

“How is that even possible?” The man whispered to himself under his breath. 

Jacob looked over and saw both Edward and what he assumed was his mother both had curious looks on their faces. Edward walked over and hesitantly hovered his hand over the water. He looked up at Jacob for permission. It was rude to just stick your hand in someone else’s bath water.

“Go ahead.” Jacob said and moved a bit so Edward could. He watched his eyes widen as he felt the once freezing cold water was at what he would consider a reasonable bathing temperature now. The doctor looked up at the three of them with a distressed look on his face.

“I can honestly say I have no idea what to do about his temperature if it seems to be making even the things around him hot. The best I can do is prescribe him some herbal tea to prevent a cold or fever. As he doesn’t seem to currently have any symptoms other than the odd heat. He’ll also need to be awakened every two hours tonight in case of a concussion. I guess to ensure the heat doesn’t affect damage his brain continue to place a cold towel on it throughout the night until it goes down or there seems to be no adverse effects of it.” The doctor said and Jacob tried not to get offended that he was talking about him instead of to him while he was still in the room.

“Are you sure there’s nothing else to be done doctor? What are we to do if something goes wrong in the middle of the night and the heat does have adverse effects?” Edward’s mother asked.

“The best I can say is to follow my instructions closely and call me if something seems to be worse than before. Is there anything you can tell us about your medical history that could explain this Mr. Black?” The doctor said. Jacob took a bit to answer as he thought of something kind of reasonable to pass off.

“My memories a little vague right now but I think that I’ve always run this hot before. As well as my family. So maybe it’s hereditary?” Jacob said and the doctor nodded.

“Though your memory may not be the most reliable source right now it’s the best we’ve got so my previous advice still stands. I think we should get you out of here now though and into a bed. You should get some rest to let your body recover.” The doctor said and Jacob sat up out the water as Edward and the Doctor approached him.

They placed their hands under his own arms and helped him out the water. Jacob put a little weight on them as they did to make it seem more like he was staggering.

“Let’s go to my room. I’ll be the one checking on you throughout the night it’ll be easier if you already nearby.” Edward said looking at Jacob who just nodded in agreement. They brought him to a room even further down the hall then the one he was previously in. Jacob noticed there was only one bed and Edward and the doctor took him over to it and helped him lay down. Once they did Edward turned to the doctor.

“Would you mind assisting me in bringing the spare mattress in here?” He asked.

“No at all, lead the way.” The doctor said and the two started to leave. Edward stopped at the door though and turned to face Jacob.

“I’ll bring you more towels in a bit and something to sleep in. Those torn pants can’t be comfortable.” He said and Jacob gave his thanks before watching him leave.

Jacob had a moment to himself to actually think about everything that’s happen so far. He’s managed to come to terms with the fact that he was actually in the past. Nothing in his life really surprised him for too long nowadays. After finding out his was a shapeshifting wolf, his childhood friend and crush was dating a vampire, and then later finding out that he and said vampire were soulmates he can’t really put anything beyond the realm of possibility. However, what did confuse him a bit was how accommodating and helpful Edward and his mother were being. Maybe because Edward was human now he could feel a slight pull from the imprint too and that why he wanted to help? Form having talked to Emily before about how she felt about Sam in the beginning she explained that what she felt was nothing like the strong undeniable pull like the wolves felt but rather just an immediate since of ‘like’ for him. She never felt bothered by his constant presence or need to see her. She said that she would often miss him if he was gone for longer periods of time then usual. Which she’d never experienced with previous boyfriends. So something about imprint clearing affected the imprintee. Now that Jacob was thinking about it that could explain why Edward had gotten comfortable with him so quickly before.

Jacob was pulled out of his musings when Edward and the doctor came back pushing a mattress into the room and onto the floor. Edward’s mother following behind them with sheets, a blanket, and pillows. Getting the mattress ready as they said their goodbyes. Edward walked the doctor to the door after Jacob and Edward’s mother had given him their thanks. 

Once they left Jacob watched as Edward’s mother finished up fixing the bed and began to sit up with a small intentional groan.

“Thank you for fixing the mattress.” He said to her as he tried to make his way to the mattress on the ground. She looked taken aback by that.

“Now what do you think your doing young man?” She said face set in a disapproving frown looking very much like the mother she was. Jacob paused in his movement his own face scrunching in confusion.

“Getting on the mattress?” He said uncertainly.

“Oh no you don’t. We’re not going to allow a guest and even more importantly an ill person to sleep on the floor. You get back in that bed right now! This is for my son.” She said making a shooing motion with her hands.

“Ma’am it wouldn’t be right for my to take someone else’s bed. Especially when that you’ve both done so much for me already.” Jacob said trying to reason with her. But she just huffed and moved over to him. Putting a hand on his shoulder and guiding him to lay back on the bed as she chastised him more.

“That’s enough of that! How would it look if we helped you so much already only to put you on the floor later? We Masen’s never do anything halfway. Now get comfortable I’ll here no more about this!” She said pulling the covered up tighter on him tucking him in. Jacob felt like he was ten all over again. He didn’t bother fighting her. Understanding this was just not a matter you argued about with a mother. He looked up when a chuckle was heard from the doorway. He looked to see Edward leaning against the door frame seeming to take great pleasure in his plight.

“You’ll have to excuse my mother. She can’t resist babying others when their sick.” He said and his mother huffed.

“It’s not like you let me do any other time.” She said playfully angry waving a finger at him. Edward smiled fondly at that and Jacob felt his heart warm at the scene. He couldn’t help but smile along with them.

“It’s fine, your not the first woman I’ve met who enjoys caring for others.” Jacob said and Edward’s mother gave a smug smile at that.

“You see? It’s completely natural. Now then I’ll be on my way while you help Mr. Black get dressed for the night. It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Black and incase I didn’t say so earlier my name Elizabeth Masen.” She said the last part facing towards Jacob holding a hand out to him. Which he took and shook gently.

“It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Masen.” He said and she smiled at his manners before wishing the two a good night and leaving. Once she was gone Edward walked over with two piece night clothes.

“I don’t know if the pants will fit but the shirt should at least. Will order something in your size in the morning.” Edward said and Jacob raised an eyebrow at that.

“Your letting me stay tomorrow night as well?” He asked. He expected to be turned lose first thing in the morning.

“You’ll be staying with us until were sure your completely well. My mother thought it best you stay for about a month if you have no other places to be. That way we can be sure that nothing affected you in the long term.” Edward explained and Jacob’s face must have reflected how much that surprised him because Edward chuckled.

“I know it may seem a bit over the top for others but my father is the type of man to cover all his bases and he expects the same for his family too. Masen’s never do anything halfway. Of course though if you have family you need to get back to we can ensure you get back to them as soon as your concussion is gone?” Edward asked and Jacob immediately shook his head. If he was really stuck in the past he needed to ensure he could stay close to his imprint while he figured a way home. He’d rather not have to turn to stalking to ensure he didn’t die before making it back.

“No… I have no where to go back to for now.” Jacob said and Edward stared deeply into his eyes at that. Jacob would believe his was reading his mind if his green eyes weren’t a constant reminder that this Edward was human.

After a while of Edward seeming to read him he finally looked away with a look of contemplation.

“Do you need help changing?” Edward asked not wanting to intrude on his modesty anymore then they already had. Jacob was still in nothing more then cutoffs. He imagined that for people of this time that was very scandalous to wear by itself. Jacob resisted laughing at his own thoughts.

“No that’s fine. I think I can manage on my own. But your right that these pants aren’t going to fit me.” He said and Edward chuckled.

“How did you manage to gain so much muscle? If you don’t mind my asking.” He asked curiously standing and turning his back away from Jacob as he got dressed. Jacob only laughed at the question as he’d gotten it so many times from his friends.

“Oh you know, just from everyday activities.” He said jokingly, but Edward must have taken that answer seriously because he face looked like he was alarmed at the type of ‘every day activities’ Jacob had to do to get so muscular. Jacob just smiled and let his imagination run.

When Jacob took off his cut offs he heard a soft thump as they hit the floor. He stopped to pick them up already having a good guess as to what was in the pocket. He was careful not to touch it bare handed when he took it out the pocket and sure enough it was Bayaq’s stone. He glared at it angrily for a bit before putting it carefully on the bed under his pillow. Then he quickly got dressed and back under the covers before telling Edward it was okay for him to turn around.

“I’m gonna go ahead and get ready in the bathroom. You go ahead get some rest I’ll wake you in a couple of hours.” He said waiting for Jacob’s nod that he heard before turning out the light and putting on a small lamp.

Jacob waited until he heard that Edward was completely gone before sitting up and quickly lifting his pillow off the stone. As much as he didn’t want to touch that cursed stone again he knew he could not stay here any longer. There’s no telling what he’d already messed up in the timeline just by being here tonight. He couldn’t risk being here for a whole month to recover! He could only hope that Edward wouldn’t remember tonight later on. He had a pretty good chance of that seeing as they wouldn’t meet again for at least ninety years.

In order to preserve his future he needed to leave before he could do something unchangeable. If that meant having to risk touching this stupid stone again then he’d just have to give it a try. Hopefully Bayaq wouldn’t send him any further back.

Jacob briefly remembered that when he had been touching the stone before he had begged Bayaq to let him see his imprint one last time. Maybe Bayaq had actually granted that wish. Edward _was_ the one who found him. Too bad he didn’t seem to realize Jacob didn't mean to send him decades in the pasts!

This time Jacob was sure to think of his imprint in all his sparkly vampire glory, For good measure he tried to picture a date as well since Bayaq seemed to be going off his thoughts. Once Jacob was sure he had a clear image in mind he sat cross legged on the bed and took a deep breath before wrapping his hand around the stone closing his eyes in anticipation. When the pain didn’t come he opened his eyes to see the stone wasn’t even glowing.

_‘No… No! No! No! It has to work! You can’t stop working now when I actually want you to take me through time!’_

Jacob mentally yelled at the stone. Not wanting to alert Edward and his mother something was wrong. Jacob wrapped both hands around it this time closing his eyes and really concentrating on it. Praying to Bayaq to take him home.

“Please Bayaq…. answer me prayer.”

“Who is Bayaq?”

Jacob jumped slightly having not heard Edward come in he was so focused on making the stone work. Edward gave an apologetic look at having scared him.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. Or distract you from praying to… Bayaq?” Edward said and Jacob nodded before he could think about it. His extinctive reaction to always answer his imprint truthfully.

“Is he your tribe’s God?” Edward asked unable to hold in his curiosity. He knew very little about Indians or their ways as there weren’t many books about it and Edward didn’t know any personally. Until know that is.

“Something like that. He’s not really a major spirit to my people. More like a lesser trickster spirit. He’s usually known to cause trouble.” Jacob explained conversationally.

“Then why pray to him if all he does is cause trouble?” Edward asked getting down on his mattress getting comfortable as he and Jacob continued to talk like they were old friends. Jacob felt a small swell of pride that he could make Edward comfortable around him regardless of what time they were in. 

“Well he’s also been known to help when people really need it and I figured that if there was anytime that I really needed his help would be now.” Jacob said and Edward nodded in understanding. Then he noticed what was in Jacob’s hand.

“Do you need that for when you pray?” He asked. Jacob looked down at it before looking back up at Edward telling him the first thing that came to mind.

“Not necessarily but it helps to have some type of… totem of the spirit your trying to talk to and well… Bayaq’s was the only one I had on me.” Jacob said smiling at Edward who seemed like he had a hundred more questions to ask but was holding himself back.

“Well… I’ll let you get back to it. Do you need the light?” He asked. Jacob shook his head.

“No it’s fine. I’m done. I don’t think Bayaq’s going to be answering me tonight.”

With those cryptic last words Jacob wished Edward goodnight before turning around and closing his eyes when the lights went out. Clinging the stone to his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob Black is… interesting.

He is unlike anyone Edward has ever met before in his life. For the last couple of days Jacob’s been bedridden by his mother’s orders and Edward’s been taking care of him so they had nothing but time to talk.

Everything that Jacob told him about himself and his tribe was completely new to Edward. They did things Edward would have never considered anyone would and seem to have such a happy and free life. Edward had come to love to hear his stories. He’d spend his whole day by his bedside just to hear more. Only ever leaving to get them their food or during his designated lesson time for music and his studies. But he’d always make sure to finish as fast as possible so he could go right back to him and hear more into the last hours of the night.

Jacob was actually currently telling him about how he and his friends regularly go cliff jumping. Which apparently, is when you willingly jump off a cliff. Edward could never imagine doing that himself. He’d asked Jacob why he would risk his life like that. Jacob had only laughed at the question.

“It’s only life threatening if you go when winds are too strong. For any other day it’s perfectly safe.” He explained taking another sip of the tea the doctor had prescribed for him.

“But how do you handle the height?” Edward asked.

“Once you get over your initial fear of death it’s as easy as breathing.” Jacob said and Edward couldn’t help an eye roll.

“Oh is that all?” He said sarcastically and Jacob laughed. Edward couldn’t help his own smile as the sound. Jacob’s laugh was always so full of genuine joy. Unlike the fake or condescending laughter he heard during social gatherings.

Once Jacob composed himself again he finished up his tea before handing over the cup to Edward who put it on the tray next to him. Looking back at Jacob when he gave a loud exasperated sigh. Edward raised a questioning eyebrow at that.

“Do you think your mom will let me get up anytime soon?” Jacob said and Edward gave him a look of sympathy. From what he’d seen over the last few days Jacob seemed for the most part recovered. So he could imagine the poor man was getting sick of laying in bed all day.

“It has been three days so maybe she’ll let you go walk around the house for a little today.” Edward said trying to be helpful but only getting another frustrated groan. This time it was clearly played up for Edward’s amusement.

“Only around the house?” He said whining. Edward chuckled softly at that.

"Yes, unlike you and your cliff jumping friend’s we consider health a priority.” 

“Hey, I consider health a priority! Just not when it gets in the way of fun.” Jacob said getting a playful hit with a pillow from a laughing Edward. Jacob only smirked back. Before his look became one of fondness. It was a look Jacob often gave him that Edward didn’t really understand. They’d only really known each other for four days and had only been comfortable with each other for two of them but that look made it seem like they’d been friends for year. Edward guested that he must remind Jacob of somebody from his home. Maybe that’s why Jacob was so friendly to him even when they’d only just met.

“I’m going to go ask mother if you can walk around for an hour.” Edward said kindly before grabbing the tray of food leaving.

“Oh thank you gracious angel!” Jacob said dramatically. Edward only rolled his eyes with another chuckle. He heard Jacob’s own laugh as he left the room heading downstairs to put away the tray of food before going to his mother. He knocked politely on the door waiting for his mother’s permission to enter.

“Come in dear!” She called. Edward entered to find her doing her morning reading.

“Morning Mother, sorry for the interruption.” He said.

“No worries son, what can I do for you. Is something wrong with Jacob?” She asked. She’d switched to calling him Jacob instead of Mr. Black after the man insisted she do so if he was going to have to be here for the next month. His mother had agreed on the condition that he do the same and call her Elizabeth instead of Mrs. Masen.

“Nothing other then restlessness. Which is why I came. He was hoping you’d let him walk around for while today?” Edward asked. His mother narrowed her eyes a bit clearly against the idea of him getting up so soon especially after how bad his health seemed to be that first night. She gave a thoughtful hum.

“I’ll allow it, but only for two hours and if he feels even the slightest bit tired he must return immediately. I also want you with him the whole time. He seems to be the type of man to completely ignore his own health until it’s past the point of quick recovery.” She said with a sigh that said she’d had much experience with just that type of man. Edward gave her a thankful smile.

“Thank you mother I’m sure Jacob will be very happy to hear that.” He said she gave a small smile as well.

“Yes, yes. Now you go on and give him his good news.” She said.

Edward closed the door and hurried his way back to his own room. Jacob was sitting on bed playing around with his prayer stone tossing it in the air and catching it. He turned Edward’s way when he entered and his smirk must have been telling because Jacob’s own face turned up in a grin.

“She said yes?” He asked hand already poised to lift the blanket. Edward nodded his head and Jacob leapt up faster than any bedridden person ever should.

“Finally!” He exclaimed jumping up out the bed going to speed past Edward out the door who was quick to block his way with a laugh putting his hands up.

“Now hold on! Calm down! I know your really excited to get out for a bit but you still need to take it easy. Getting up that fast after being in bed so long can’t be good for you. Besides your not even dressed yet.” Edward said and Jacob groaned before going back to sit on the bed. His annoyed expression clearly saying ‘happy now?’ Edward laughed heartily at that.

“Just wait here while I go get your clothes. We ordered some a while ago. Hopefully they fit we had to guess your measurements.” Edward said before going off again coming back soon again with clothes in his hand. He handed him the clothing before turning his back. Jacob chuckled softly at that.

“I don’t know why your always so shy when I get dressed. We’re both regular teenage boys. Theirs nothing I’ve got you haven’t seen.” He said and Edward couldn’t help but turn around and face him with a look of shock. That is until he saw Jacob in nothing but his underwear and turned back around with a blush on his.

“What’s with the look?” Jacob said laughing at Edward’s reaction. It was even funnier when he thought about how future Edward had even seen him naked and didn’t so much as flinch at the sight.

“I-I… um…” Edward cleared his throat composing himself before speaking again.

“I wanted to know what you mean by ‘teenaged? There’s no way your around my age.” Edward said and Jacob gave a playfully offended huff.

“And what is that supposed to mean? You can turn around by the way.” He asked and Edward faced him. He was wearing a simple dress shirt, pants, and shoes with suspenders. The pants seem to fit well. The shirt was a little snug but not uncomfortably so and Edward guessed that the shoes must have not been the right size because Jacob mustered briefly about how uncomfortable they were.

“It means that no one my age has a body like that.” Edward said going over to feel at Jacob’s shoes. They seem to fit perfectly. Maybe Jacob just didn’t like the brand?

“I’ll have you know I’m only sixteen years old.” Jacob said as Edward lifted up from the ground. Giving him a disbelieving look. Jacob chuckled at that.

“I’m serious! I’m only sixteen as big as I am. For the record most of the boys and even a couple girls in my tribe are just as big.” Jacob said and that may have been a bit of an exaggeration on his part but it got his point across. Edward looked at him alarmed.

“Why is everyone in your tribe so big?” He asked sounding genuinely curious. Jacob just shrugged with a small smile.

“Just from everyday work.” He said just a vaguely as he always answered that question. Edward narrowed his eye’s at that making Jacob laugh again.

“Come on, why don’t we walk while we talk?” Jacob said putting an arm around Edward before walking out the room letting Edward lead him to the backyard.

Well Jacob thought it was a backyard until he saw how big it was. It was more like a giant garden that you would be considered a tourists attraction in his time. Especially with all the exotic looking plants. Jacob’s face must have reflected his thought because Edward gave an explanation before he could even ask.

“My mother is fascinated with beautiful plants. Especially those that aren’t native to America. She’s got plants here from any country you could think of. She enjoy figuring out how the make them grow in a foreign environment without assistance. The result was this large garden” Edward said explaining his mother’s hobby. He watched in amusement as Jacob looked at every plant that caught his attention seeming to want to touch them but hesitating.

“Are any of them poisonous?” He asked and Edward shook his head.

“No she always makes sure if there toxic or not before even ordering them. It’s much easier to just avoid getting it rather than trying to remember exactly which plants are poison and which aren’t.” Edward said and Jacob nodded in understanding reaching out to touch a leaf. That is before both of them jumped in alarm when they heard his mother voice.

“Don’t even think about it Jacob Black!”

They looked up to see her looking at them from out a window.

“I spent weeks getting that flower to grow and it’s only just started to bloom! You knock off so much as a leaf your going back to the bed!” She said and Jacob pulled his hand back a look of pure terror on his face.

Edward has never laughed so hard in his life. He was on the ground clutching his stomach from it. It wasn’t long before Jacob was joining and his mother was hiding her own chuckled behind her hand. 

After that he and Jacob had spent the rest of there day outside convincing his mother to allow Jacob out of bed that long only because she was at the window the entire time ensuring his health.

Edward can honestly say it was one of the best days he’s had in really long time.

.

.

Later that night Edward woke briefly to the quiet sounds of Jacob begging to Bayaq.


	5. I think I love you

It took another week for Jacob to finally be allowed to wander around the house as much as he pleased. God that was a wonderful day when Elizabeth had given the okay. He’d also demanded that day that he and Edward switch beds. Now that he wasn’t bedridden anymore he didn’t feel right taking his imprints bed from him.

Especially since he was human and actually needed the rest unlike in the future. He had spent almost thirty minutes trying to convince Elizabeth to agree. Thankfully Edward had stepped in and offered a compromise that they just move another bed frame into the room so they’d both be on proper beds. Jacob had moved the bed alone after telling Edward he wanted to work his muscles out a bit. He almost laughed when he saw Edward’s and Elizabeth’s faces as he moved the bed frame with little trouble. Jacob did play up how heavy it was though. He couldn’t let his strength out match his muscles after all. They were still impressed though.

Since then Elizabeth had gotten off his case a bit. Saying that if he was feeling okay enough to do that he must be in better health then she’d first thought. She still demanded that he stay a couple more weeks though, just to be sure.

Edward didn’t think he could be more entertained by Jacob until he was finally free of his bed restraints. The man could find something fun to do despite any circumstance. They spent most sunny days out in the backyard horsing around when Edward didn’t have lessons. They played games Edward never got to when he was young seeing as he’s an only child. Tag, hide and seek, ect. Edward had at first been embarrassed to play such games but Jacob wouldn’t let him get out of it after learning he’d never played as a kid. Saying that no childhood was complete without such games.

His mother also encouraged it agreeing that Edward needed to loosen up a little. He was only fifteen after all. She’d often be out as well when they were in the garden. Either tending to her flowers or on the porch doing her needle work. She claimed she was there to ensure they didn’t damage any of her precious fauna but the truth was she just enjoyed seeing her son act young for once. Even when he was at the age most children play such games he always spent his time inside either studying, playing the piano, or reading. In the past she’d often have to force him outside if only so he’d get some sun on his skin.

She was truly grateful for the influence that Jacob was having on her son and was actually worried that he may revert to his old ways once the man was gone. Which is why she kept trying to prolong his stay. Jacob was clearly in good enough shape to leave but she didn’t want him to leave yet. After all he’d done the one thing she never could. Make Edward socialize.

He had also brought a lot of joy in her life too. Before he’d gotten here weeks would go by without her giving a genuine laugh or smile but with Jacob here she found herself doing it more and more often.

That boy was like a living ray of sunshine and always seem to make the best of any situation. Even when they were locked in the house from storms or other reasons and couldn’t go out to the garden Jacob still found something for them to do. There was one memorable night when he’d asked Edward to play the piano for him. Something fast that they could dance to. When Edward did the man had proudly danced in the middle of the living room alone. Using movement neither she nor Edward had ever seen. Some of them clearly exaggerated just to amuse them and make them laugh.

For the timelines sake, Jacob was sure to try and only use traditional tribal dance moves he and pack had learned. Sam and the tribal leaders believing it was especially important for the wolves to have a deep connection to their tribes traditions. Jacob didn't mind that though. Doing things like that helped him feel closer to his wolf. He and the others enjoyed learning their heritage especially something as fun as dancing. At one point he’d gotten so into it he’d taken off his shoes entirely so as he put it they could ‘properly see his amazing foot work.’

Elizabeth and Edward had laughed heartily at the scene. That is until Jacob dramatically bowed before her offering his hand.

“May I have this dance beautiful lady?” He asked and Elizabeth would forever deny she blushed. Edward had laughed so hard from the sight he had stumbled over his playing before picking back up telling her to go ahead. Elizabeth had puffed her chest and put on a big smile and proudly kicking off her own heels before dancing wildly with Jacob. She threw her whole heart into it. Just enjoying herself. Twirling around and just moving her body trying to copy Jacob’s own moves. Edward had begun swaying his own body to the rhythm as he played for them. She continued as long as she could but being a lot older than she used to be that only lasted about two songs before she had to sit down exhausted.

“I dare say I may be too old for this, boys.” She commented through her huffing breaths. They all laughed joyously. She only wished her husband was there to share in the merriment and not at work.

She had ordered a record player the next day to ensure Edward could also join in on the dancing next time.

Despite all the good times they were having though Jacob still prayed every night to Bayaq that he be taken home to his own time. Back to his family, friends, and present Edward who may be worried about him right now. Jacob didn’t know how any of this worked. For all he knew while he was spending time in the past the present could still be going on meaning that everyone back home had no idea what happened to him.

He didn’t want to just disappear from his loved ones lives like that. He also knows that his time here was about to end soon. Jacob’s promised month in the Masen household only had about three more days before he’d be expected to leave. If he couldn’t get home before then he risked falling ill from separation from his imprint or worse going to jail from stalking Edward and then dying in prison from being away from him. In other words things weren’t looking good for him. Which is why Jacob was pouring his all into praying to Bayaq clutching to the stone.

A large part of him not expecting it to work because Edward was just across the room in his own bed watching Jacob in his meditative state as he prayed. After another ten minutes of no response to the stone Jacob just sighed disheartened before putting it down on his small night stand going to also turn off his own lamp as Edward’s was already off. He was stopped though when Edward spoke up.

“What do you pray for?” He asked his expression unreadable. Jacob raised an eyebrow at that.

“I mean… you always seem so… sad afterwards so I wondered if whatever it is you need I could maybe help with?” He said and Jacob felt a fond grin pulling at his face. It seems Edward has always been so caring and selfless.

“It’s not something a person could give me.” Jacob said sadly. Edward’s face scrunched up.

“Must you always be so cryptic?” He asked and Jacob chuckled softly.

“It’s part of my charm.” He said with a wink turning the light off. He laid there for a while just staring at the ceiling believing Edward had fallen asleep again before the man spoke softly.

“Jacob… whatever it is that you need so badly... just know you can count on us to help you get it.” 

A smile spread on Jacobs face

“I know.”

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
Edward waited until he heard Jacob breath even out as he fell asleep before turning around with a small sigh, gazing at the man’s relaxed sleeping face. A fond smile tugging at his own lips when he saw his expression make a series of weird changes probably in reaction to whatever dream he was having.

That is before Edward's lips fell into a frown. God, he has a real problem. He can’t believe he was falling for Jacob this hard. Well… he could believe it. The man was amazing. Even his mother loved him from very early on. He was just so lively and sweet and caring and funny and beautiful and… and… perfect.

He brought so much joy to this house. Edward had not truly realized how much he was wasting his days until Jacob came to stay with them. Bring all his weird and fun tribal customs and beliefs. Being so open, affectionate, and touchy. Unlike how Edward had once understood male relationships should be. At one point Jacob had even kissed Edward on the cheek. He had been clearly stunned at the action. His face had turned completely red and hope had bloomed inside his heart. That is until Jacob smiled and said:

“What’s a peck on the cheek between friends?” He asked before explaining it was a common show of affection for his people. Edward had been both sadden and relieved by that news. Jacob had offered to not do it again if it bothered Edward.

“No! I mean… it’s fine. It’s doesn’t bother me at all.” 

Since then Edward had been blessed with the occasional kiss on the cheek. Jacob seemed to take from his initial reaction that that was not normal though because he made a point to never do it in front of his mother. Edward was thankful he didn’t have to say as much to Jacob.

He was upset that their time was coming to an end soon. It would only be three more days before Jacob had to leave. He’d probably go back to his tribe. Back to his life before Edward and his mother. After a year or two he probably wouldn’t even remember their names. Edward just wished he had the courage to tell Jacob how he really felt before he left. From what he’d seen his people seem to be incredibly open and accepting of most things. Living life to the fullest, whatever that may mean for them, true hedonists.

But Edward had no confirmation that that mindset included sexuality. From what he’d researched all religions he’d come across seemed to be against it in some way. He imagined Jacob’s people would be the same and from the way Jacob fervently prayed every night he wouldn’t be too happy to know Edward lusted after him in such a way.

Edward sighed again as he continued to watch Jacob’s sleeping face. If he could just have one kiss before he was gone forever Edward thinks he could move on. Without thinking about it too much Edward pushed his blanket away quietly walking over slowly to Jacob’s side.

He gazed down at his messy way of sleeping. The cover half off his body and his shirt ridding up to reveal his stomach a bit as he clutched his pillow in his arms rather then having it under his head properly. Edward resisted chuckling as he thought about how Jacob manage to still be unique and lively even in sleeping.

Edward took in a small breath before holding it before bending down slowly and gently letting his own lips touch Jacob’s. Only enough to feel them but hopefully not enough to wake the man. Edward felt a small sense of satisfaction and started to pull away that is until a hand came up behind his head and pulled him in this time properly locking his lips to Jacob's. He had to put a hand on the bed just to stead himself.

The speed of the move almost making him fall on Jacob. He gave a small moan of surprise as Jacob pushed up. He tried to open his mouth and speak not really sure what he was going to say but it didn’t matter any ways because the moment he did Jacob’s tongue was in his mouth. Another moan of surprise left Edward’s mouth and a blush bloomed on his face but he was unable to pull away until both of them were in dire need of air. They spent the first few seconds apart just catching their breath before Edward finally spoke up.

“Wha…? How…? Why…?” was all he managed to get out. Feeling his lips brush against Jacob’s smile as he spoke. Jacob gave a small chuckle.

“Did you honestly think I wouldn’t notice if you kissed me in my sleep? I’m not that heavy of a sleeper.” Jacob said and Edward decided not to mention how he behaved when Edward tried to wake him in the morning, said otherwise. Instead focusing on the moment at hand.

“But… why did you kiss back?” Edward asked unable to stop the hope leaking in his voice.

“Because I love you Edward.” Jacob said before he could stop himself. Damn… that was totally going to fuck up the timeline.

“Y-you… you what?” Edward stuttered out. Jacob sighed knowing he couldn’t take that back. He nodded before pushing Edward back gently to sit on the bed as he sat up so they could talk properly.

“Yes, Edward. I love you.” Jacob said and couldn’t help the bloom of warmth in his chest as Edward blushed looking away with his own smile tugging as his face.

“I lov-" He tried to say but Jacob quickly put a hand over his mouth his own expression taking on a pained look.

“Don’t say that.” He said and Edward’s face scrunched in confusion.

“But you said you loved me too?” He said and Jacob just sighed.

“Edward, listen to me seriously for a second. One day your going to meet a girl that going to be everything you’ve ever wanted in a partner. You two are going to be happy together and want to spend the rest of your lives with each other and maybe someday even have kids. You’re not going to waste your time on someone like me. Because I know you’re the type of man to stay with someone for the sake of their happiness even if it means denying your own.” Jacob said and Edward felt a jolt of anger.

“You don’t know that. I decide who I want to give my love to. I care about you Jacob, _a lot_. If you feel the same for me I want to give this a try. I never even thought this would be a possibility for me. I thought….” Edward had to pause to collect himself. He took a deep breath and Jacob waited patiently for him to continue.

“I thought I would spend the rest of my life for the most part alone until eventually I’d have no choice but to marry some random woman for the sake of continue the Masen line. I didn’t think I’d ever meet a man I cared about who was the same as me. Who could love another man.” He finally finished and Jacob bit his lip.

His imprint digging at his very soul to pull this beautiful man in his arms and agree to be with him. To please his imprint and be his mate. To be what he needed him to be. But Jacob knew that Edward would one day love Bella. That what he felt for him was a passing infatuation and that Edward was probably just interested in him because he’d never met anyone so starkly different from his everyday life.

Jacob also understood that if he did agree to be with Edward in this time he could not stay here. That eventually he’d find away home and he’d leave Edward alone probably wondering what happen to him. Not to mention that at some point soon Edward would be changed into a vampire. He was already fifteen and Jacob’s Edward was eternally seventeen.

That didn’t exactly give them much time to be together. Jacob also knew from what Edward had told him before that when he was changed it was the same day his mother died and lost something else that was large part of himself. Jacob didn’t want to take away the last bit of time Edward would have with his mother and whatever else he’d lost that day.

"If you love me back and I see no reason why we shouldn’t try.” Edward said and Jacob sighed before giving him a fond but sad smile. Then he leaned up and gently pressed his lips to Edward’s pulling away soon after. Edward’s own lips chasing his as he pulled back.

“Edward, it’s because I love you that I won’t be with you. Besides, soon I’ll have to leave this house rather I want to or not. The best we can do is just enjoy the rest of our time together… as friends.” Jacob said and almost fell apart when he saw Edward’s eyes start to water up.

“Please don’t do that Edward. Please don’t cry.” He said pulling Edward into his arms. Edward buried his face in his chest as he tried to muffle his sobs.

“Please Jacob?” He said through the quiet cries. Jacob just kissed the top of his head before laying down with Edward still on his chest pulling the blanket over the two of them.

He held Edward tightly in his arms for the rest of that night.


	6. Permanent Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long one this time
> 
> Hey just let yall know a lot of times I’ll go back and add stuff to previous chapters so if you reread the story it may seem different hopefully better.

Elizabeth looked up from her book to glance at the grandfather clock on the wall once again. Waiting impatiently for her husband to get home. It was considerably late and he was still at work. Edward and Jacob had already gone off to bed to sleep unaware that she was downstairs. She would also like to be ‘getting her beauty sleep’ as Jacob would say. But it was imperative she talk to her husband before the next three days were up and Jacob would be sent on his way. She would have called him at work, but she needed him in a good mood and she knew he didn’t take too kindly to being interrupted when he was focused on something.

She was about to give up for tonight though as it seemed like he may be staying in the office. She let out a sigh as she took off her reading glasses putting the book away. She got up and was about to put out the living room fire that is until she heard the sound of the front door opening. She couldn’t help the excited smile as she heard her husband come in. She rushed quickly over to the door. She ignored her husband’s puzzled look seeing her up so late as she came over to him taking his coat off of him.

“Welcome home dear!” She said happy that she would not have to stay up tomorrow night in another attempt to see him.

She’d been doing this for the last week and it was really starting to get to her. She was afraid the darkness under her eyes was beginning to show through her make up. Even more so when Jacob had suggested that she take a nap earlier that day, having smelled the fatigue on her. He’d taken to subtly using his shifting abilities whenever he could in order to satisfy his wolf a little. Seeing as he hasn’t been able to shift in weeks. Not that Elizabeth knew that. All she could assume was her tiredness was becoming noticeable and that was unacceptable.

“Darling, why are you up so late?” Her husband asked.

“I needed to speak to you dear.” She said putting away his coat as the two walked up to their room together.

“You could have just telephoned me. There was no need for you to deprive yourself of sleep.” He replied facing her for a second seemingly looking for signs of tiredness. Which he found pretty easily. He frowned a bit. He’d given his wife his work number because he didn’t want her to have to wait so long to speak to him, losing sleep in the process. Which couldn’t be good for her health. He was a little upset that she’d done so to herself anyways.

“Oh I know sweetie but I wanted to talk about this with you in person.” She said sitting on their bed as she watched her husband start to disrobe.

“Really now? What could be so important? Are you pregnant?” He asked facing her seriously. She laughed a little at the absurdity of the question. Leave it to her husband to think the only reason she’d need to speak to him in person was because she was pregnant.

“No! Nothing like that, Dear! I want to discuss Jacob and possibly allowing him to stay with us for longer? Maybe even until the end of the year?” She asked tentatively.

He finally stopped getting ready and sat down next to her giving her his full attention.

“Alright, clearly this must be serious. You’d never ask to let a stranger stay so long unless you truly believed it’d be a benefit. Tell me why you think he should stay?” He said and Elizabeth had to bite her tongue in order not to correct him in that Jacob was no longer a stranger. 

“Well, I know you aren’t hear to usually see it but I know you’ve at lest notice during parties that Edward is concerningly distant with others?” She said and was happy that her husband nodded. He and his son may not be the closest they could be but even he can see when they are out as a family Edward is not near social enough. Something that was very important in the business world and even in life in general. He’d been meaning to talk to Elizabeth about getting him a tutor for that.

“Yes, I have.” Gesturing for her to continue.

“Well you see, ever since Jacob has moved in he’s been pushing Edward to be more social. I’ve never seen our son genuinely interact with someone his own age without having to be forced to. Even his relationship with me has improve significantly since Jacob got here.” She said.

That was very true. Jacob had made an effort to ensure they spent quality time together every day. Ensuring they got some one on one bonding time together at least thirty minutes a day. Most days they would all three be doing something in close proximity to each other even if it wasn’t the same thing. Jacob didn’t expect her to keep up with the physical activities of two young boys, but he did seem to want her nearby. She wasn’t sure why at first but when Jacob had quietly confessed to her he’d lost his own mother at a young age she suspected that it bothered him to see her and Edward so distant from each other some days.

Her husband seemed surprise at that information. If he’d known that all it took was a live in friend to break Edward’s antisocial habits he’d have hired somebody earlier on.

“Really now? Do you have an inkling as to why that might be?” He asked.

“At first I thought it may just be the novelty of meeting someone of a different culture but I’ve seen our son that way before and that type of infatuation only lasts for about a week. I could tell that his interest in Jacob was much more than just a passing fancy. He seems to genuinely consider him a friend. I’m sad to say this is the first time I’ve ever seen Edward consider someone in such a way.” She explained watching her husband's face take on a series of looks. Most importantly seeming intrigued. That was a good sign. It meant he was seriously considering the benefits of having Jacob around. Elizabeth resisted a smug smile from the success of her plan.

“That’s not the only way I think Jacob can really help Edward either.” She said watching her husband perk up at that. He was always a sucker for a two-for-one deal.

“What else can he offer?”

“You haven’t exactly had the chance to see Jacob in person yet so you’ll have to trust me when I say he is _huge_.” She said keeping her face completely serious. Edward Senior raised in eyebrow as his face twisted in confusion.

“Pardon? Huge?” He said confused wanting her to explain further but she only nodded her head face just as serious as before.

“You heard me right. He is huge. Not in fat mind you it’s all muscle. I’ve never seen a man with so much muscle or strength. To give you an idea he moved his bed frame into his room all on his own without so much as breaking a sweat or even his arms shaking as he lifted it.” She said and her husband raised an amused eyebrow clearly not believing her entirely but he did seem to take it into some consideration that the man must be a little bigger than normal.

“Okay love, say he really did do that. How does that benefit Edward?” He asked and Elizabeth’s smile came back as she moved closer to him.

“Well I think since your so busy Edward will need someone around to show him the more physical aspect of what it means to be a man. As a woman I’m incapable of teaching him those kinds of things. And Edward well… though he’s very smart and kind boy I think he may be lacking in that area of his life.” She said softly not wanting to speak badly of her son. Personally, she thought he was perfect as is but she understood that a young man needed other male influences in his life not just his mother and her husband wasn’t around enough to provide that.

She watched as her husband nodded in understanding at that. He recognized that he’d been neglecting in his duties as a father to provide that for his son. More so since he hadn’t even found a proper male tutor for him to fill in that gap when he was younger. It would be a great achievement if Mr. Black could toughen him up a bit.

“You think Mr. Black would be capable of providing that education for Edward?” He asked and his wife nodded her head happily.

“Yes, I’ve already noticed that he has been. Within just this month, he already has Edward out almost everyday doing physical activity. I’ve been watching them go out while I do my needle work. So I’ve been able to see Edward’s steady progress. Already his stamina is far better than what it used to be. He’s even taken to occasionally wrestling with Jacob and though he’s never won yet the very fact his interested and puts in all his effort into it seems like a good sign to me.” She finished not wanting to ramble on anymore then she already has. Her husband seemed very pleased at the news though.

“That sounds promising. He achieved this without the intention to do so?” He asked and Elizabeth nodded.

“Yes, Jacob doesn’t seem to be doing this intentionally. It’s just been an added benefit to the two being friends.” She said and her husband nodded in understanding.

“If he managed to get such results by not trying he can probably do a lot more with some incentive.” He said lowly to himself thinking out loud. Elizabeth didn’t speak while he contemplated not wanting to interrupt him while he was deciding. It didn’t take long before he was nodding to himself.

“Alright then, I’ll allow him to stay as a live-in instructor.” He said and she perked up at the news.

“Tomorrow I’ll finished up work early so I can make it to dinner. So that I can meet him in person. Afterwords, if he seems satisfactory and we’ve confirmed he doesn’t have anywhere else he's needed I’ll have Mr. Black meet me in my home office so we can discuss payment.” He said and Elizabeth resisted throwing her hands in the air with a victory shout. A bad habit she and Edward had picked up from Jacob after competing so much with each other. At least they hadn’t taken to dancing afterwards like him. Instead she just smiled widely and gave him a big kiss.

“That’s wonderful honey! It will be so nice to have you for dinner!”

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
Jacob woke to the bright light of the sun shining through his and Edward’s bedroom window. He lifted his free arm to cover his eyes from the offending rays. His other arm resting softly across Edward’s back while the man lay on his chest. Jacob smiled down at the mess of hair near his face. Leaning in to breath in Edward’s natural sent. His eyes flashing to that of his wolf form for a split second. He really needed to find a way to shift soon. It wasn’t good for him to hold his wolf back so much. It wouldn’t be that bad if he stopped using it completely and let himself start to age but he’d been using it subtly in order to prevent that from happening. But all that did was make his wolf restless. Not being able to use all it’s might to its full ability. It didn’t help that Edward was always around him. He felt his wolf pull at him to hunt. To go out and provide for his imprint and his family. Jacob would need to go out to a nearby forest soon or something close to it. He thought back to any places Edward may have told him he walked around in before. Seeing as that was a pass time of his when he was stressed and needed to clear his mind. That’s how he’d run into Jacob to begin with. That place could work. If he could find it. If worst came to worst he'd just follow his nose.

Jacob was pulled from his thought when he felt his bladder complain to him. He looked down at Edward unable to properly see his face since he was so close. Jacob tried to gently let the man slide from on top of him only for Edward to wrap his arms around him and cling tightly.

“Can we stay like this just a while longer?” He asked in a low forlorn voice and Jacob was briefly confused at the tone. Until last night event came rushing back to him. He sighed quietly to himself nodding his head and wrapping his arms around Edward. His bladder could wait a little longer. They laid there for a few minutes just breathing together before Edward finally spoke up.

“Are you worried about what others would say?” He asked and Jacob couldn’t help a scoff at that.

“I wouldn’t let other people have so much power over my love life Edward. It’s not that.”

“Then what is it? Why won’t you give us a chance?” He asked sitting up to hover over Jacob’s face. A look of frustration on his own. Jacob just sighed again.

“Because Edward, I’m not the one-“

“Don’t say that! Give me another reason. Because as much as you won’t let others tell you who you can and can’t love I won’t let you tell me I can’t love you.” He said and Jacob didn’t know how to respond to that. He knew from Edward’s perspective that he was completely right. But he just didn’t have all the facts like Jacob did. He didn’t know how deeply in love he’d fall for Bella.

“Edward… even if we did decide to give this try and you never fall in love with a woman that doesn’t mean that we could really be together. In just two days I’ll have to leave. I’m sure your mother would like me to occasionally visit but not enough that the two of us could have a proper relationship. We would never be able to see each other.”

_'Especially when I find a way back to my time.’_

Edward seemed lost for how to respond to that.

“We could… well… we…” He wracked his brain for a solution. Trying to convince Jacob that they could make this work long term. He sighed completely defeated by Jacob’s logic.

He laid back down on his chest and wrapped his arms around the man. Jacob rubbed his back sympathetically. This was much harder on him then Jacob who knew that he’d eventually be able to spend his life with future Edward. This Edward truly believed that these would be their last couple of days together. Jacob felt helpless in being unable to reassure him.

“Look, Edward I don’t want to spend our last few days together arguing about this. I just want to enjoy my time with you.” He said and he felt Edward give another sigh before eventually nodding in understanding.

“I understand, I don’t want to fight with you either if this really is the last time I’ll be able to see you for a while. Do you promise to at least visit once your gone?” Edward asked and Jacob nodded quickly.

“Of course.” He felt a stabbing pain at lying to Edward. He couldn’t exactly visit once he was gone. Granted that might not be the case if he can’t get that damn stone to work.

Jacob shook off all the negative thoughts he was thinking and shook Edward gently as well to get his attention.

“Let’s make these last two days ones to remember huh?” He said with the biggest smile he could possibly give and like always it was contagious because Edward couldn’t help but smile back.

He seemed like he was about to say something sarcastic when they both heard the sound of heels heading to their room at a fast pace. Edward jumped up as fast as he could and to his own bed while Jacob tried to look like he was sleeping again. Edward was settled and in bed with his back turned from the door just as his mother opened it. Unusual for her seeing as she generally knocked before entering.

“Boys! Quickly get up I have good news!” She shouted rushing over to the window to pull the curtains fully open. Jacob didn’t have to fake the groan he gave at having the light shine directly in eyes.

“Why?” He whined tone sounding betrayed. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at his dramatics. 

“Come on! Get up! I made breakfast early so we could talk too. I’ll be waiting downstairs.” She said before finally leaving them to get ready.

Edward and Jacob shared a confused look as she left. Jacob just shrugged and the two started getting ready for the day. For once Edward didn’t turn his back while Jacob got changed. If this was going to be one of the last times he got to actually see Jacob’s whole body his taking full advantage. Wanting to burn the image in his memory. Jacob tried not to blush at the intense stares he knew Edward was giving him.

They made it quickly downstairs to see the table already mostly set and Elizabeth bustling around the dinning room while humming happily to herself. Jacob and Edward couldn’t help but pause in the door at the odd sight. Jacob was usually the one to set the table. He always insisted on it and washing the dishes, so he didn’t feel like he was taking advantage of them too much. Besides that just how he was raised. The cook never washes the dishes.

She noticed them both in the doorway and smiled even wider.

“Come on! Sit! Sit!” She said gesturing for them to come sit down. Edward and Jacob decided not to question it and just sat down at the table. She sat down as well at the head of the table so that she could be between Edward and Jacob who were across from each other. When they didn’t immediately begin eating she gestured to the food with her arms still in her incredibly upbeat mood.

“Go on now! Eat boys!” She said diving into her on food with a happy hum at the taste. Edward and Jacob shared one more confused look before digging in themselves. Jacob eating most of the food as he always did. Elizabeth learned earlier on to always cook at least five portions worth for the man. She still didn’t know where he put it all. Jacob had to eat that much though because his metabolism would just burn it away too fast otherwise.

Elizabeth finished before either of them and waited patiently with an excited smile while they ate. After a few more minutes of her just watching them eat Jacob put his utensils down and wiped his face with his napkin.

“Okay, that’s enough. What is this about?” Jacob said narrowing his eyes suspiciously at her.

“Whatever do you mean?” She asked with a playful smile and Jacob narrowed his eyes further.

“You know what I’m talking about Lizzy. Now fess up. What’s going on. Why are you on cloud nine this morning?” He asked for a second forgetting to not use words from his own time and Edward couldn’t help his snort of humor at Jacob’s tone. He only called Elizabeth 'Lizzy' when he was being playful. But he also didn’t slip into such slanging talk unless he was either caught off guard or felt something was wrong. Edward’s not even sure he’s heard the term ‘fess up’ or 'cloud nine' before but he could guess what it meant.

Elizabeth gave a small huff at that though.

“You couldn’t let me build up to the moment a little longer?” She said and Jacob chuckled while shaking his head.

“Nope, I’m not the biggest fan of surprises. I tend to react badly when things jump out at me.” He said lightly Edward took note of that. He thought with Jacob’s personality he’d love surprises. It was interesting to learn the exact opposite. He wonders why that is. If Jacob could tell them the truth it would be that his wolf didn’t like going into a situation it couldn’t control or felt safe in. When he’d first started shifting his wolf could come out at even the slightest startle. Granted he wouldn’t turn for something so small now but they still put him on edge. So, Jacob tended to avoid surprises if he could help it.

“Okay Fine!” Elizabeth said with an excited smile once again. Clearly wanting to tell the news as much as they wanted to hear it.

“I talked to your father last night and he agreed to allow Jacob to stay as a live in instructor for the foreseeable future!” She said and if eyes could fall out of people’s head’s Jacob’s and Edward’s would be on the table at that very moment. Edward was the first to snap out of it. A large smile taking over his face as he jumped up from his chair.

“Really!?” He asked and when he received a smile, he leaned in to hug his mother who returned it whole heartedly. This was amazing. He didn’t have to say goodbye to Jacob anymore! And more importantly there was nothing stopping them from having a relationship together now. Nothing except Jacob himself. Who Edward was currently smiling smugly to over his mother’s shoulder. Jacob rolled his eyes knowing exactly what Edward was think but he couldn’t help the relief he was feeling at that news. It seems like he wouldn’t have to result to stalking after all. One thing was bothering him though.

“This is amazing Elizabeth. But I have to ask what do you mean instructor?” He asked. He couldn’t think of anything that he could teach Edward. At least nothing he’d given away that he knew about that a native probably shouldn’t. He didn’t even correct Edward and Elizabeth when they referred to him as an Indian rather than native because he wasn’t sure if that was a thing yet.

“Well my boy, I don’t know if you’ve noticed or not but your huge.” She said and Jacob couldn’t help his explosive laughter at that. It felt so off topic but so like her to say. She and Edward joined in on the laugh too unable to help it since his was so contagious.

“Yes, I have noticed.” He said soon after collecting himself.

“Well, Edward dear I’m sorry to say this but you aren’t exactly the manliest man I’ve ever met.” She said with a apologetic look.

“That’s fair.” Edward said with a shrug.

“So, I convinced your father to consider having Jacob teach you a bit more about being a man when it comes to the more physical aspects of life.” She explained and Jacob gave a puzzled look at that scrunching up his nose adorably.

“What makes you think I’d be good at that?” He asked genuinely curious and even Edward gave him a ‘really?’ look at that.

“Surely your joking? Your body alone is proof of the physical activity you do regularly. And from what you’ve told us you’ve spent your life going out with your tribe in the woods doing things life hunting, wrestling, and the like.” She said.

“And cliff diving.” Edward threw in getting an alarmed look from Elizabeth.

“What?!” She said and Edward just nodded with a serious face. She turned her concerned look to Jacob. Jacob was quick to explain with an amused tone.

“It was completely safe. We only went when the weather was good so it wasn't life threatening… if you can swim.” Jacob said and Elizabeth decided to store that away for another day.

“My point being you've spent your whole life learning what it means to be a man and survive with nothing but your body and what nature gives you.” She said and Jacob couldn't help but nodded at that. That was true. Both as a wolf and human.

“I can’t argue that.” He said.

“Exactly, and after dinner tonight my husband will see it too.” She said and gave her surprised looks at that.

“Father’s actually coming for dinner tonight?” Edward asked in disbelief.

Jacob was just as surprise to as he hasn’t so much as seen the man yet. Part of him wondered if he was even real at one point or just a figment of Edward and Elizabeth’s imagination. That might be harsh but what was he supposed to think when the man seemingly never came home?

“Yes, your father is coming over to see Jacob for himself because I don’t think he completely believe me when I mentioned your physique. He also wants to discuss the position and what it will entail as well as your pay.” She explained. Jacob seemed to be in deep thought while she did. Suddenly he stood up.

“I have to go.” He said and both Elizabeth and Edward gave him shocked and concerned looks.

“Wha..?! Why!?” Elizabeth said quickly and Jacob seemed to realize what that must have sounded likely because he held up his hands while shaking his head.

“No! No! Not like that! I meant I just need to go out today.” He said. They seemed to calm down at that Edward especially. Elizabeth still had a confused look though.

“Why would you need to do that?” She asked.

Jacob has not left the house since he’d gotten there. For... many reasons. Reasons that the lot of them didn’t like to discuss. First being that he was an Indian man who had no business being in Chicago. As far as the Masen’s were concern that was enough of a reason. It was also why they offered to escort him home should he ever need to leave. Jacob realized that as well but he also new that even more importantly he needed to limit his impact on the timeline as much as possible. The best way to do that was to just not be seen. Of course, though they still let the neighbors know so that they wouldn’t be alarmed if Jacob ever needed to go out for any reason or he was seen through windows or in the back yard. It wouldn’t do to have the police called on him. They had kept private exactly why he was there though. They were not questioned though because most everyone understood how rude that would be and Masen’s had too much power in this city to be questioned of anything they do.

“Not to the city… just to get something. It’s a surprise.” He said vaguely trying to keep his face blank as to not give hints. Edward narrowed his eyes at that.

“I thought you hated surprises?” He said pointedly. He didn’t like the thought of Jacob leaving now of all times. Especially after last night when he seemed so hell bent on not being with Edward. He was afraid that Jacob would just leave and not come back now that his main excuse for not being together was gone.

Jacob just smirked at his comment.

“Only when there directed at me. Giving them is another matter entirely.” He said smugly.

The bastard

“This is going to be the first time I’m meeting Mr. Masen and now that I know that this meeting decides rather or not I’m going to be able to stay here so I want to do something to impress my future employer. Something to make me seem more qualified for this job then just me physique.” He explained and Elizabeth got a large smile at that.

“I’m so glad your taking this seriously Jacob! I don’t mind if you go off for a day. Do you need any pocket change?” She asked and Edward was still uncomfortable with the idea but kept his thoughts to himself.

Jacob shook his head.

“No, I won’t need money where I’m going but you can do something for me.” He said and Elizabeth nodded.

“Of course, what do you need us to do?” Edward said and Jacob didn’t even bat an eye. He was always quick to help Jacob when he needed it.

“Don’t cook dinner.” He said confusing them both.

“I’m going to cook for us when I get back so don’t cook.” He said they nodded in understanding.

“Are you sure that’s all?” Edward asked.

“Can’t I at least prepare the side dishes? Just tell me what would go best with the meal?” Elizabeth asked and Jacob couldn’t help but chuckle at their enthusiasm.

“You two don’t have to do that.” He said but was interrupted by Edward.

“We want to! We want you to stay here too.”

“We want to help as much as we can.” Elizabeth said along with her son smiling fondly at Jacob. Jacob felt his heart warm at that.

“Okay you guys can make the sides while I go out. I’ll right down the recipes.” He said smiling at the two.

After that Jacob got ready to go out bring along back up clothing which unnerved Edward a bit. It made him feel like Jacob was packing to leave for good. Jacob noticed his discomfort as he was just about to leave out the door. He stopped and turned to him.

“Hey, What’s wrong? We just got some really good news.” He asked and Edward just shrugged.

“Nothing, I’m just being… paranoid.” He admitted. Jacob could put together what he meant from that. He bit his lip in concentration for a bit before he seemed to light up with an idea.

“Wait right here.” He said before rushing off upstairs. He came back in seconds with something clutched in his hand. He smiled at Edward as he presented it to him. Edward couldn’t help but give a small gasp when he saw Jacob’s praying totem.

“Usually I wouldn’t go anywhere without this but I want you to hold onto it for me. Until I get home later.” He said and Edward felt his heart warm and his eyes glisten as he took the stone in his hand. A wide smile on his face at the level of trust Jacob was showing and the use of the word ‘home’.

“I’ll take good care of it.” Edward said and Jacob had complete faith that he would. He wasn’t worried about it activating because based on most of his tribe’s legends things like this only worked for his people. Someone who wasn’t blood couldn’t activate it even if they wanted to. Jacob was hoping that’s the case with the stone. 

Besides he wouldn’t be gone too long. He was just going to any nearby forest where he could smell deer and a lack of people. He wanted to catch something for their dinner tonight. It would hopefully satisfy his wolf for a while and maybe even impress Edward’s father.

Jacob noticed that Edward still seemed a little worried though so he looked over to see if Elizabeth was nearby before giving Edward a quick kiss on the lips. Pulling away and locking eyes with him.

“I’ll see you later okay.” He said meaningfully.

Edward nodded happily a small blush on his face as he bit his lip in an attempt to control his smile. Jacob smiled too before placing one more kiss on his cheek before heading out.

Edward watched him go a new determination in his eyes. No matter what he’d get Jacob to agree to be with him.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
Jacob rushed ahead of the deer herd in front of him. Going to cut off the one he’d injured the leg of earlier. The rest of the herd choosing to abandon it in the face of this new and large threat before them. Jacob moved fast tackling it to the ground resisting biting into the flesh. Knowing that he’d never be able to explain the teeth marks later. Once he had it pinned, he quickly shifted back to a human but kept his inhuman strength up. Holding it down and wrapping his legs around it’s neck taking hold of the buck’s antlers as it struggle. With a loud grunt and a powerful twist of his body he snapped its neck. Not wanting it to suffer more then it had to.

He sighed satisfied looking up at the sky to see the sun was setting. Dinner would be soon and he wasn’t even home yet to skin the deer. He was kind of disappointed in himself it took so long but a lot of things made it much harder this time around.

For one thing the unfamiliar terrain made it easier for prey to outmaneuver him. He was also used to hunt with his pack more than solo. He didn’t have any weapons to hunt exclusively as a human. He also couldn't use his fangs or teeth to visibly harm the creature. He had to catch it then shift and kill it before it could slip from his grasp. He’d already killed three other ones today, but something went wrong each time and he was unable to bring any of them back and explain the wounds. He didn’t let the meat go to waste though. He ate one of them raw for lunch and left the other two in an area he could smell regular wolves lived.

At least it was all over now and he finally caught one properly. Now the hard part was actually getting it back to the house. He let go of the buck and got dressed in his back up clothing as he’d ripped the ones he came with. His wolf had been so excited to come out that he didn’t have the chance to undress beforehand. Which is what he’d expected.

He only put on the vest of the suite while getting dressed leaving his arms bare to the cold air. Tearing the dress shirt to tie the legs of the buck together in order to make it easier to carry. Though it wasn’t that heavy for him it was still an awkward thing to run with if the hooves were about to hit him in the face with every step he took.

Once he was done tying it up he hefted the deer over his shoulders and ran as fast as he could back to the house. Using his nose to guide him as he didn’t really pay attention to the way he came. Thankfully it was dark enough that Jacob didn’t have to waste time avoiding going through streets and neighborhoods. He ran straight through them even occasionally hopping a fence or two and cutting his time down significantly. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to recognize the outside of the house after only seeing it once since they all looked pretty much the same to him but he trusted his nose to help him find his way.

He knew he’d found the house because he saw Edward waiting anxiously for him on the porch. Rubbing his fingers over the Bayaq’s Stone in order to remind himself that Jacob was actually coming back. He visibly relaxed when he saw Jacob. Jacob had slowed his run to a walk at this point knowing that it would be suspicious that he not only carried a deer so far alone but also while running. He could also blame his tardiness on having to walk back. Edward seem to call out to someone in the house who he thought was probably Elizabeth when he looked back with a smile. His face quickly taking on a look of surprised when he finally noticed what Jacob's been carrying. Barefoot with his shirt missing. 

Once Jacob had gotten close enough to be under the streetlight he saw both Elizabeth and Mr. Masen come out the house. Elizabeth was smiling welcomingly until she also saw the buck. Her face went slack in astonishment. Most importantly though Mr. Masen seemed to be extremely impressed.

Jacob smiled proudly once he finally reached them stopping in front of them. 

“Wow… when you said you wanted to make dinner you really meant it.” Edward said and Elizabeth nodded along seeming to still be working through her shock.

“That’s very impress Mr. Black. When my wife told me of your strength, I’ll be honest and say I was skeptical but seeing this… I think Elizabeth undersold it.” Mr. Masen said and Edward and Elizabeth shared a hopeful smile with each other.

“Why don’t you come around back so you can get that off your shoulders?” Mr. Masen said leading the way to open the gate to the garden for Jacob. Still visibly impressed that Jacob didn’t seem to be having any trouble carrying the creature.

“Do you need any help?” He asked anyways for courtesy sake. Jacob only shook his head.

“No sir, I’ve carried worse before. This one’s just a little guy.” Jacob said honestly. Usually he’d go for much bigger prey, but he didn’t think they could eat all of that in one night. Mr. Masen nodded and Jacob saw a gleam of respect in his eyes.

“Very well, I assume that’s what well be having for tonight?” He asked and Jacob nodded. Edward and Elizabeth were following them as well watching them interact nervously.

“You know how to prepare it all on your own?” the man asked curiously.

“Yes sir, I was taught when I was young.”

That’s was also true. Jacob went hunting long before he even knew the legends of his tribe. Being Chief’s son, he had a higher expectation to learn such skills earlier on so he could teach it to future generations. Not that Jacob understood that at the time he just loved feeling close to his people’s heritage. Especially with the knowledge that everything he was being taught were trade secrets for his tribe and people alone.

Once they got to the back garden they found a relatively empty space for Jacob to put down the buck. He cracked his neck once he did and rolled his shoulders to seem more human. While he did the others couldn’t help but notice his tribal tattoo. Edward especially because in the few times he has seen his body he hadn’t noticed it before since whenever he was looking at Jacob’s body it was usually at the lower regions and abs.

Mr. Masen seem to find it interesting as well to see, what he was told, a sixteen year with a tattoo. It was usually improper for even a grown man to get a tattoo in their circle let alone a child. They were for ruffians and thugs. But there was something about Jacob’s that they could all see had a lot more meaning behind it then just scarring the locals. None of them got to ask about it though because Jacob spoke first distracting them.

“You all wouldn’t happen to have a decently sharp blade, would you? Even just a kitchen knife would work.” Jacob said and Elizabeth nodded rushing off to go get one. She came back with the longest one she could find assuming that would be more useful then something like a cleaver. When she did Jacob smiled and thanked her before getting to work.

They all watched in quiet fascination as he skillfully took the animal apart. Setting aside anything useful in a bucket Elizabeth brought and throwing away the rest. Once he was done he cleaned it outside with fresh water before bring it in to cook.

“Dinner will be ready soon you all can wait in the living room.” He said happily. Edward wanted to stay with him and watch but when his mother went off to the living room as well he thought it was best not to argue.

It felt tense and awkwardly quiet unlike it’s been in a long time since Jacob moved in. Usually this room was now full of life and the games and dances and just a joyous atmosphere Jacob would bring with him. Even if the three were sitting around reading. But with his Father present there was a feeling of having to remain poised and perfect.

They were tense and sat like they were trying to hold up a standard they haven’t had to in a while. Thankfully Jacob called them to the dinning room in a matter of minutes.

His father sat at the head of the table with Elizabeth at his right and Jacob at his left in order to make their conversation easier. Edward was on Jacob’s side.

They didn’t recognize the dish before them at all. Not even the sides. Even though Edward and Elizabeth had made them they were still unfamiliar. They were all pleasantly surprised at the taste.

“Wonderful dishes Mr. Black.” Mr. Masen complimented and Jacob thanked him for his kind words. They ate for a while in silence that felt a little more comfortable with the delicious food and Jacob’s presence. After a while though his Father started up conversation again with Jacob. It had to same atmosphere as when his Father occasionally had an associate over. The conversation soon turned into asking Jacob about his tribe and background.

“I have to say I’m very impressed that you could catch, clean, and cook a buck all on your own at such a young age. Is it something taught in your tribe?” His Father began. Jacob nodded in confirmation.

“Yes, even if it may not be necessary in these… modern times we still value the heritage and history behind it. So it’s a large part of our education.” Jacob explained. Edward noticed his lip twitching in that way it did when he was thinking of a private joke. Edward wished he could ask about it, but he knew better then to interrupt his Father in the middle of a conversation. Especially when it decided rather or not Jacob could stay.

Mr. Masen hummed at that.

“May I ask how you killed it? It didn’t seem to have any puncture wounds and you didn’t have a weapon. I also noticed it’s neck was snapped. Did you use some kind of trap? I’ve never seen one that can do that.” He asked and Edward and Elizabeth were impressed with his observation skills. They had not been able to see anything past Jacob carrying such a large animal alone and his tattoo. Rarely did they ever get to see his abilities as a business man at work so it was always impressive to see him in action. They found themselves also curious as to Jacob’s answer. 

“Your right, I didn’t kill it with a weapon. My people are taught how to survive with nothing but your own body to rely on in the wilderness. Though I know how to use weapons we make a point to not _need_ them.” Jacob explained and Edward didn’t think he or his family could be more impressed or fascinated with Jacob and his people. That it until he spoke again.

“I snapped it’s neck with my bare hands.” He said and Edward couldn’t detect any smugness when he sopke. It was purely a statement to him. The same as saying the sky is blue or the grass grows.

“How were you able to do that?” Mr. Masen asked his food entirely forgotten as focused on Jacob’s response.

“Well first I had to knock it to the ground then I just wrapped my legs firmly around it’s neck and gripped tight to it’s antlers so I could twist strongly and kill it in one motion. No need to make the poor thing suffer. It’s better to do it as quickly as possible, in one move.” Jacob said taking another bite of his meal.

By this point Elizabeth could tell her husband was already convinced of Jacob’s capabilities the moment he’d walked up to the house with that buck. Now he seemed to just be satisfying his own curiosity. Jacob was trying to be as honest as possible without giving too much away. Rather it because he was a wolf or simply to not give up tribal secrets which he, like everyone else in the tribe wolf or not, had taken an oath not to tell outsiders. Now more than ever Jacob understood the importance of that.

“Jacob, I have just one more thing I’m curious about.” Mr. Masen said and Jacob nodded for him to continue. Taking notice that he’d switched from Mr. Black to Jacob. 

“I noticed that you had a tattoo earlier. Would you mind showing us in this better light?” He asked and Jacob nodded unbothered by the request. He rolled up the sleeve of the dress shirt Elizabeth had given him after he’d cleaned the blood off himself.

They all looked at the tattoo closely. Admiring the skill of it and it’s complexity. They haven't exactly had the chance to see many other tattoos but they can still say they've never seen anything more detailed or skillfully done before.

“Now Jacob, your quite young so I don’t imagine this was simply something you went out to get. Does it have some meaning for your people?” Mr. Masen asked. Elizabeth and Edward were practically on the edge of their seat. Everything they’d learned about Jacob and his people was always so incredibly fascinating.

“Yes, It’s a mark given to the… warriors of our tribe. It’s our job to protect and look after our people.” Jacob said seriously. This was something he took great pride in which was clear to everyone present. Edward was amazed to learn Jacob had such a duty to his people. It brought up so many more thoughts as to why he wasn’t with them? And how’d he’d been separated to begin with?

Edward’s mother was the first to speak up though.

“But your so young! How can they put that responsibility on your shoulders! Surely there must be older men do such things.” She couldn’t help but ask unable to keep her silence. Mr. Masen was unbothered by this as he was curious himself. Jacob only smiled fondly at her concern.

“It’s an honor to protect me people. And when your give this mark your recognized as an adult by the tribe. It’s also not a position that your just given. Your chosen for it. It’s not planned necessarily.” Jacob explained seeming to have difficulty putting it into words.

“How so?” Mr. Masen asked curious.

“It’s hard to explain without giving certain things away. You see my tribe is very big on keeping certain things like our traditions and customs for the most part secret. As a tribe’s man and warrior you take an oath to keep those secrets from outsiders.” Jacob said and Edward and Elizabeth felt a little hurt knowing Jacob saw them as outsider but Mr. Masen nodded in understanding he could respect tradition and more importantly keeping one’s word, like an oath.

“What can you tell us?” He asked and Jacob took a moment to answer.

“Well… the way your chosen is random. But only certain families can be picked usually around the ages fifteen and sixteen, but it can be younger. Right now our youngest warriors are thirteen.”

“Thirteen?!” Elizabeth said in alarm her fork which had been resisting uselessly in her hand finally fell. Jacob jumped a bit in shock at her reaction.

“Were they made to get tattoos too?! How could children so young be asked to put there lives in that kind of harms way!?” She asked clearly outraged at the thought. Jacob just sighed at that. He knew it must seem very crazy to outsiders and they could never really understand. He’d given up on ever trying to get them too.

“Elizabeth, you have to understand the moment they were chosen they were not kids anymore. They’re proud of what they do and how they contribute to the tribe. Besides we don’t allow warriors that young to do anything truly dangerous unless they have to.” Jacob said and Edward who had been oddly quiet all night finally spoke up.

“When you said you went cliff diving with friends… didn’t you mean the other warriors?” Jacob said and both Elizabeth and Masen looked alarmed but for separate reason. Elizabeth had already been aware of Jacob cliff diving but the thought of such young boys doing it bothered her significantly.

Jacob nodded at Edward’s question.

“Yes, you can kind of think it as an initiation. It’s one of the first things you do with the others when you join. That and hunting.” Jacob said. Edward seem to be digesting that information as he ate more of his food along with Jacob.

“Does that mean it’s not willing?” Mr. Masen asked getting all their attention. The way Jacob hesitated to answer his question made all of their faces darken. He was quick to reassure them.

“It is! It really is! This first time can be hard though and some people need… a little push.” He said and watched all their eyes go wide. He wasn’t really making this better was he?

“After that first time though it’s as easy as breathing and completely by choice. So is the first time but you probably would be made fun of if you couldn’t do the jump at all.” Jacob explained. Elizabeth seem to be trying to compose herself as she glared down at her plate. Before she had a great desire to keep Jacob with them only because of how they all benefited from his presences. But now she felt a pull to not let him go back for his own good as well as theirs. She didn’t want to send Jacob back to a place that would have such young boys do that. She can’t understand how they can be okay with it. She said just as much.

“I don’t… I don’t get how you can just accept that as normal. Using young boy like yourself to fight and take on such dangerous task.”

“And girls.” Jacob corrected automatically knowing Leah would have been pissed to know he didn’t.

“Excuse me?” Elizabeth asked not knowing if she heard him properly.

“And girls. Girls can be chosen too. It’s rare but it happens. One is a member now. Her name is Leah and she’s one of the toughest I’ve ever seen.” He said and the entire table looked astounded. This time even Mr. Masen seem to find that hard to swallow. It was one thing to have boy fighting to protect there home but it was another entirely to make a young girl do that. Risking her getting hurt or scarred. Ruining her chances of ever getting married. Mr. Masen couldn't understand how any father would allow that to happen to his daughter. Edward on the other hand, though shocked, was trying to taken in as much of this as possible and accept it. It was part of who Jacob is and his people. Jacob was clearly proud of it and in no hurry to change his ways. If he wanted to have a relationship with him he was going to have to accept it. Especially when Jacob clearly had such a firm belief in all of this.

Elizabeth swallowed around nothing.

“I’m sure she’s not made to do everything like the men though right?” Elizabeth asked hopefully and Jacob shook his head. She felt her heart go out to the poor girl.

“Leah is expected to do everything the same as us and frankly she’s one of the best warriors we’ve got. She could have easily taken down that buck too and gotten it here in probably half the time. She’s really fast. Probably the fastest out of all of us. She's very proud of that. That and being a warrior.” Jacob said he couldn’t help but be proud of his friend.

“You tribe seem to have very high expectation for the youth Jacob.” Mr. Masen said still digesting all he’d learned that night.

"Too high in fact! How do they ever expect that girl to find a husband if she's made it be like a man?" Elizabeth said unable to stop herself again. Thankfully Jacob didn't seem upset at having his culture insulted. In fact, he even chuckled a little.

"All warriors are guaranteed they will get married. We have too. Since only certain families can be picked as warriors we have to ensure we have kids for the future." Jacob explained imprints in the most human way he could.

Elizabeth seen to calm a bit at that. An arranged marriage was at least better then a life alone for that poor girl. Mr. Masen seemed to nod a bit when he said that. The logic making sense to him. That would also explain why parents weren't more against their children doing such a thing. If their future were ensured and, from what Mr. Masen could guess, they had a high standing in the tribe there would be nothing better.

Edward was more alarmed at that news though. Did that mean Jacob had a fiancé back home then? Is that why he was so against being with Edward? Is that why he kept insisting they'd never work out and that Edward wouldn't want to be with him later anyways?

Edward hid his emotional break down perfectly while his father kept speaking.

“We never really asked you what tribe your from exactly?” He asked trying to keep up conversation so that his wife didn’t have time to blow up again.

“I am Quileute.” He said proudly. Mr. Masen nodded at that feeling a new respect at that look in his eye.

“Well Jacob Black I don’t think I’ll ever find a tougher man to be me son’s instructor. We’d be honored to have you stay with us.” He said standing holding a hand out for Jacob shake. Jacob stood as well with a wide grin. It seems honesty was the best route to taken. Even if it had given Elizabeth a slight heart attack but he’d fix that later.

For now, he took Mr. Masen’s hand in his own and shook it firmly.

“The pleasure all mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are a gift


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So its a bit of a time skip but we have a lot more coming with this story and I know I can drag things out too much if allowed so here you go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys should go back and reread the previous chapter I added a few more important details to it. Especially the end.

Something was clearly wrong with Elizabeth.

Edward Senior was sure of this because when got to his bedroom from his office he found her staring at the ceiling in deep thought with her lamp still on. Even though it was significantly late she didn’t seem tried at all. Her racing mind keeping her alert.

“I’m beginning to feel like this is a pattern.” He said just loud enough for her to hear but not so much it disturbed the previous silence too much.

“Hello dear.” Was the only thing he got in reply. The man sighed as he began getting undressed.

“Penny for your thoughts?” he asked real concern in his voice. He never had to pretend with his wife.

“I’ve just been thinking about what Jacob said earlier.” She said casually her voice not giving way to how she was really feeling.

Her husband gave a light chuckle.

“Which part? The one about his tribe branding and making young boys and girls into soldiers or the fact they’re made to jump off cliffs as an entry level activity?” He said trying to laugh at the outrageousness. That was the only way he could keep him self from feeling bothered by it.

His wife wasn’t too pleased by that though if the look she was sending him was anything to go by. If looks could kill his body would be cold on the ground by now.

“That’s not funny and you know it.” She said with a huff looking away from him and glaring up at the ceiling. He gave a small sigh.

“Honey, you saw just as much as I did the pride that boy took in his tribe’s ways and his part in them. It would be close-minded not to at least try and consider it the way he does. Even if you can’t condone their ways at least respect them.” He said and she rolled her eyes.

“It’s not that I don’t respect it. I guess I can see why it may have been necessary a century ago or whatever when surviving wasn’t all that easy and you had to depend a lot on the youthful and strong but in this day and age we’ve risen above that. There’s no longer a need to make such young people throw away their youth’s and be forced to do things so dangerous.” She said clearly working herself up. He put a calming hand on her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze.

“You are right.” He started calmly continuing to try and rub out the tightness in her shoulders.

“There is no need for things like warriors and such these days which probably means the most those children go through is a little training and maybe catching the occasional thief or something. I’m sure they’re not going through half of what your imagining.” He said and she nodded accepting that logic.

“I guess your right. It’s not like there fighting in wars or anything.”

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
“Your ridiculously tense.” Jacob said as he absentmindedly rubbed his thumbs into Edward’s shoulders. The man laying in bed with him. Resting his head on his chest, listening to the stead beat of his heart.

Edward chuckled humorlessly at that.

“Well I just had a tense dinner with my Father I rarely see and I found out the man I care about had a much more… brutal position in his tribe then I first thought.” Edward said.

_'Also he may have a fiancé back home too.’_

Jacob gave his own chuckle at the sarcasm.

“It’s not half as bad as you and your mom seem to think.” Jacob said honestly. If anything, he was deliberately playing it up and being vague so he could impress Edward’s father more. Sure, all of those things were true but it means something different when you know that all people involved were shape shifting, super healing, powerful werewolves. If they had done that to the human members of the tribe then it would be barbaric but he and the pack were built just a bit more sturdier and therefore could handle so much more than the average tribe member.

“How’s so? Tell me about it.” Edward asked. Choosing to focus on the potential danger he was in and not that Jacob might leave him for someone else one day.

Jacob looked hesitant and just focused more on rubbing his shoulders.

“I don’t know… it’s late you should get some rest.” He said trying to play it off. Edward huffed in annoyance.

“If you tell me at least a little I’ll feel better about it.” He said and Jacob couldn’t help but nod at that.

“Okay, I’ll tell you a little. What’s bothering you most?” He asked.

_'Your finance’_

“…Were you in danger often? I mean, did you ever have to really put your life on the line?” Edward said keeping his head on Jacob’s chests enjoying the feeling of his hands rubbing his shoulders and back and running through his hair.

Jacob gave a small sigh at the question. Knowing that if he lied Edward would be able to tell. Just by living with him for a month he’d learned very fast that Edward was amazing at reading people. So much so it was like he already was a mind reader.

“Yes… I can’t tell you who we were fighting but I can tell you that it wasn’t too often that we had too. For the most part we had a tense treaty with our enemy who lived near by but sometimes there would be… strays who didn’t follow the same rules.” Jacob said and Edward gave a small nod. Quietly taking in the information.

“Anything else you want to know?” Jacob asked and Edward nodded again this time burying his face further into Jacob shirt. His arms wrapping just a little tighter around him then they were before.

“Do you plan on going back…?” He asked and Jacob sighed again.

“Yes. If I can, I will one day.” He said and Edward wanted to ask him what he meant by that. Why couldn’t he go back? But he felt like it wasn’t his place to ask just yet.

Jacob noticed his clear discomfort at the answer. So, he held him a bit tighter and placed a small kiss on his head. Instead of making him feel better like Jacob had intended his face just scrunched up in confusion and frustration.

“Jacob… are we together?” Edward asked this time lifting up to look him in the eye.

“We… we are…” Jacob was at a lost for words. Edward waited patiently as he watched him think. A hopeful look on his face that made Jacob’s heart ache. He knew he should tell him no. That he should unwrap from around him and make him go back to his own bed. To make it clear that they were nothing more than friends and to draw the line in the sand of what they could and couldn’t do with each other. Sleeping in the same bed clearing being a big don’t.

But that’s not what Edward wanted from him. If Edward wanted him as a friend, then that’s all Jacob would want too. But he could feel the desire to be with Edward. To hold him in his arms and take care of him. To be his partner and lover.

He wanted to be that for him more than anything.

But he knew that that’s not what Edward would really want further in the future. That he’s a loyal man who would only give his life to one person. A person who he’d already chosen in the future and Jacob would completely ruin that happiness for him if he agreed to be with him. Yet at the same time… Jacob was incapable of say no.

So, he compromised.

“We are… experimenting.” Jacob finally answer and Edward was once again confused. His scrunched up face was so adorable this close up. Jacob just wanted to kiss that crease on his forehead.

God, he’s got it bad.

“Experimenting?” Edward asked.

“Yes, I can see that I probably won’t ever be able to convince you to give up entirely-“ Edward nodded in agreement and Jacob rolled his eyes before continuing. “- _but_ I refuse to tie you down. Even if you don’t believe me I still know one day you’ll fall in love with someone much better for you.”

Edward looked upset and was clearly going to argue but Jacob was faster and put a hand over his mouth.

“I’m not saying you don’t care for me. I know you do, but this is all I can offer you for now.” Jacob said hoping that that would placate Edward for a while. He watched the man think it over.

This wasn’t exactly what Edward wanted but it was a start and he could work his way up from here. Maybe he could even make Jacob happy enough that he wouldn’t want to go back home.

He nodded happily and leaned down to quickly steal a kiss from Jacob pulling back before he could protest. He smiled down at him.

“Okay, I guess were experimenting. But this doesn’t mean I’m giving up Jacob Black.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from you Edward Masen.”

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
Over the next week Edward has been relentless in his pursuit since that night.

Every chance he got he was as affectionate and touchy as he could get away with. Rather that be as simple as running his fingers through Jacob’s hair or as daring as straddling his lap and kissing him passionately. Pulling away only just when Elizabeth walked in the room. Leaving Jacob no time to reprimand him. Not that he would anyways.

As much as Jacob protested this was still the happiest he’s been in a really long time. Despite that he did his best not to cross that line between playing around and being lovers.

He never let Edward call him any type of endearment. No honey’s, sweethearts, darlings or anything of that sort. He stopped letting Edward sleep with him at night even if they did cuddle a bit before heading to bed. He never let them go beyond heavy kissing and maybe a little bit of rubbing. That was easier to get Edward to cooperate with seeing as he wasn’t ready to do anything more anyways. Most important of all he never let either of them say I love you.

That had been the hardest thing to keep in check. He felt like he was physically covering Edward’s mouth every two hours. He was almost annoyingly patient. Always waiting for the perfect moment when they would be high off their emotions of lust and Jacob’s guard would be down. The times when it was harder for Jacob to reject his advances.

Like right now, when they were just about get up for the day and Edward would wake Jacob with soft kisses along his jaw and neck while laying on top of his chest.

“I love you, Jacob.” Edward said as he absentmindedly twirled a lock of Jacob’s hair around his finger.

Jacob just sighed and nodded too tired to fight against it. He could just feel Edward’s smirk when he didn’t argue or try to cover his mouth.

Smug Bastard

“…Do you love me too?”

That one was new. Edward usually never questioned Jacob’s feelings for him. Mainly because Jacob was the type to wear his heart on his sleeve and show his affections through actions as well as words even if he wouldn’t let himself say it so outright with Edward.

“Of course, I do. I thought you knew that?” He said suddenly feeling very awake.

“Well… you haven’t exactly said it in the last week.” Edward said honestly conveying his doubts.

He’d been doing his absolute best to get Jacob to see him as more than just a friend but with every look away, pull back, shut down, and rejection Edward’s confidence was waning. He was starting to doubt Jacob even had feelings for him to began with. It didn’t help that Edward was pretty sure Jacob had a potential wife waiting for him back home.

A home he plans to go back to.

Jacob sat up at that. He could hear the brokenness in Edward’s voice. It more than unnerved him. Hearing something like that from his imprint made him feel like a thousand fire ants were crawling all through his skin. The feeling was made even worse with the knowledge that Jacob was probably the one that cause this. His instincts demanded he fix the problem he caused. So much so he had to take a moment to close his eyes and calm his restless wolf.

He held Edward close to him but pulled him away enough to cradle his face in his hands ensuring they were making eye contact.

“Edward, I love you more than anyone else I know in my life. Yes, I know that might sound kind of crazy seeing as we’ve only known each other for a little over a month but-“

“No! I don’t think it sounds crazy! I feel the same way. I can’t explain it but from the first time I met your eyes I felt something click with us. That feeling has just been growing with every passing second I spend with you.” Edward said finally letting out how he’s really been feeling all these weeks. Finally telling the truth about his absurd feelings.

Feelings he’d kept to himself because he thought telling confessing them would only make Jacob want to pull away even more. But after hearing that Jacob felt something even close to what he did…. He couldn’t help but tell him everything.

Instead of being confused, happy, or even disgusted at Edward’s confession Jacob seemed oddly… resigned. Like what Edward confessed was something he hoped against but expected none the less. Edward didn’t understand how he could feel that way.

Edward prided himself on his ability to read people. He had years of experience seeing as he was always more the type to just listen and observe than interact. But he just can’t wrap his head around anything he got from Jacob.

“Say something.” Edward eventually said after they sat in silence too long for him to handle. Jacob just sighed and pulled Edward in to his arms.

“Okay.”

“Okay…. What?”

“Okay I’ll go out with you.”

“Go out where?”

Jacob couldn’t help a chuckle at the words. Sometimes he forgot what time he was in.

“It means I’ll date you…. Or is the term court?” Jacob said into Edward’s hair genuinely curious.

He pulled back soon though because Edward suddenly shot up almost knocking his head into his chin. Which would have hurt Edward much more then it would have hurt Jacob.

“Do you mean it?!” He asked eyes so full of hope and joy. Jacob couldn’t help but return the expression.

He knew that in the future Edward would probably regret wasting time on him once he meets Bella but for now he more than needed Jacob to be with him instead.

Jacob understood that. From what he could tell Edward has not made a truly strong connection with anyone his own age and not family. It makes since the first person he was every able to connect with he’d fall in love with them. Even if it is puppy love, it’s still love and Jacob can feel it clawing at him to act on. He could feel the imprint demanding he give his imprint what he needs. Jacob may have tried to fight this longer but recently he can feel physical reactions to this… pull. So, he’d give Edward what he wanted. Even if later he may be the one hurt by the action. Both of them would be.

“Yes, I mean it. Edward Masen will you be my boyfriend?” Jacob asked and even if it was again another term Edward wasn’t familiar with, he could guess what it meant. A large smile pulled at his face and leaned close for a kiss.

“Only if you’ll be my swain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys should go back and reread the previous chapter I added a few more important details to it. Especially the end.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so late but I’ve had a lot of exams and homework lately that I needed to focus on.

Jacob hummed quietly to himself as flipped the last pancake on the tray. He looked down at his finished product satisfied with the full American breakfast of bacon, eggs, pancakes, and orange juice. Three separate servings for himself, Edward, and Elizabeth.

Once he was done he took all three trays and balanced them on his arm perfectly with the skill of someone who clearly spent time as a waiter.

Still lowly humming he climbed the stairs and headed to Elizabeth’s room knowing she’d be up doing her morning readings. Once he reached the door he used his bare feet to knock on the door to his best ability.

“Come in.” He heard Elizabeth call. He carefully placed the third tray on his head so he could open the door slightly before putting it back on his hand and pushing the door the rest of the way open with his back. Elizabeth watched him come in with confused amusement.

“Morning, Elizabeth!” Jacob said cheerily with a big smile as stared walking towards her. Placing a tray on her lap as she sat up in her bed.

“Good morning Jacob. What’s all this?” Elizabeth said leaning down to smell the delicious food before her. She was clearly surprised to not only see Jacob awake this early but also that he’d cooked.

“This is a thank you for hiring me.” Jacob said placing the other two trays down to so he didn’t have to balance them while talking.

“Oh Jacob you didn’t have to do anything like that. We’re happy to have you just as much as you want to stay. Maybe even more so.” Elizabeth said rubbing Jacob’s arm softly since she couldn’t get up and hug him with a tray on her lap.

“That may be true but I still wanted to show my appreciation. I know how much you enjoy reading in the morning and this way you can spend a little more time reading today since you don’t have to make breakfast now.” Jacob said smiling.

“Well then, thank you Jacob. I assume these other tray’s are for Edward and yourself?” She asked and Jacob nodded picking the tray’s back up.

“Yep and I should get it too him before they get cold again.” Jacob said. Not having microwaves sucked.

“Alright then you go on and bring it to him. He’ll need all the energy he can get after all.” She said and Jacob gave a puzzled look. Elizabeth chuckled, the look reminding her of a confused puppy.

“Today is the first day of his lessons with you. I imagine the sudden abundance of physical activity will be a lot.” She said and Jacob gave a look of realization. He almost forgot what his new ‘job’ entitled. He and Edward would probably just be horsing around in the backyard again and maybe Jacob would throw in a few actual exercises.

“I guess that is true, huh? Well this will be fun.” He said the second part lowly smirking to himself. Elizabeth must have heard him because she raised her hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh.

“Well then Elizabeth hope you enjoy your breakfast and your book.” Jacob said as a goodbye Elizabeth returning it as he finally walked out the room. Slightly excited because for the first time he’d get to wake Edward up instead of the other way around. Will see how he liked having the sun on his face first thing in the morning.

He entered their room as quietly as possible placing the trays on Edward’s bed since he was sleeping in Jacob’s cuddled up to a pillow that Jacob had replaced himself with.

Jacob walked over to the curtain’s planning to throw them open but when he saw Edward’s peaceful sleeping face he just couldn’t bring himself to do it.

Damn his soft heart!

Instead he just walked over to him leaning over to place gentle kisses over his face like Edward had woken him the last couple of days.

“Wake up babe, I got something for you.” He said and he saw Edward’s eyes flutter gently before opening. He looked up at Jacob the sleepiness clear in his eyes.

“Jacob? Why are you up so early?” He asked rubbing his eyes in an attempt to wake up faster. Edward turned over to face him better letting go of his pillow and resisting the urge to just cuddle into it more and sleep longer.

“I brought you something.” He said going over to Edward’s side of the room to grab the tray with the smaller portion of food on it. When Edward saw the food he sat up fully with a happy smile on his face. Suddenly much more awake.

“What’s all this?” He said happily sitting against the headboard of the bed so Jacob could more easily put it on his lap. Once he did Jacob brought over his own tray placing it on the nightstand so it was out the way.

“Well I thought I’d bring my new boyfriend and his mother some breakfast.” Jacob said giving Edward another peck on the cheek. Edward could already feel the burn from the blush on his face. A blush that Jacob was greatly enjoying seeing. His Edward in the future couldn’t really blush anymore and it was nice to actually see it for a change rather then just imagining what it would have looked like. Jacob would enjoy seeing as many of those as possible before going back.

“That’s so sweet of you Jacob. You didn’t have to do that.” Edward said and Jacob smile widened a bit.

“Your mom said the same thing, but I told her I made her’s as a thanks for the job. Which is true.” Jacob said.

“Well she’s right, but I really do love it.” Edward said smiling even more giving Jacob a thank you kiss on the cheek. Jacob smiled at him fondly one last time before reaching for his own food.

“Alright then, we should eat before the food get’s cold. Besides you need to get dressed soon.” Jacob said and Edward was about to ask why but Jacob answered before he could even ask.

“Today I’m supposed to start your ‘lessons’. I don’t really have anything planned but I figured we should at least spend the time doing something active outside.” Jacob explained and Edward nodded. He knew Jacob wasn’t exactly the type of person to be big on structure so something like planned lessons wouldn’t really be his style but Edward would probably build some muscle just from horsing around with him. Maybe Jacob would even show him somethings he and the other warriors from his tribe do. Edward doubted he could do them, but he’d love to watch at least.

They ate in mostly in silence for a while just exchange the occasional thought or touch. For once in a long time the air around them feeling unstrained and open. When they finally finished Jacob took down their trays and cleaned them as Edward got ready. By the time he was done Edward was already coming down the steps carrying Jacob’s shoes in his hands knowing the man had left them on purpose. Edward learned early on how much Jacob hated wearing shoes or according to him hate wearing ‘these painfully uncomfortable dress shoes’. 

Jacob gave a look of disgust as Edward handed him the shoes.

“There’s no need for these right? We’re just going in the backyard. Not like there’s anything back there to worry about. Besides you can’t move properly in those anyways.” Jacob said putting the shoes down next to the door. Edward just laughed quietly and for once didn’t argue with Jacob about his seeming hate of clothing. He was in too much of a good mood to try and break Jacob’s bad habits. Edward would bet that if he could Jacob would just walk around in nothing but a pair shorts.

Edward was I such a good mood though he even took off his own shoes, hat, and light jacket. Deciding to just have on a shirt, pants, and suspenders like Jacob did every day.

Jacob looked on in shock before Edward grabbed his hand and hurriedly pulled him to the backyard with a chuckle. Jacob quickly got over his surprise and just laughed along with Edward running out to the backyard.

The two spent all morning and well into the afternoon outside just running around and having fun. Playing without any clarification to what game they were playing. Switching from tag, to hide and seek, to wrestling. At one-point Edward had thought he was chasing Jacob only to lose him and have Jacob come up from behind swinging him in his arms and letting the two of them tumble to the ground and roll for a bit.

“Got you!” Jacob said laughing heartily. Edward playfully scrunched up his face with a wide smile.

“I thought I was chasing you?” He asked and Jacob only laughed harder Edward joining in with him.

God, spending time with Edward like this really made Jacob’s inner puppy come out. 

After the two calmed down a bit they just laid down next to one another soaking in the sun. It wasn’t too long later Elizabeth came out finding them on the ground. She notice Edward seemed a bit sweaty and tired unlike Jacob who seemed completely unaffected. She didn’t say anything other than a quick hello and just sat at a nearby garden tea table. Where she could watch the two talk quietly back and forth. She sat close enough where she could hear their casual talk but if they didn’t want her to hear they could still talk quiet enough she wouldn’t.

Edward and Jacob were talking about nothing and everything. It was mostly Edward asking Jacob questions because he wanted to get to know him even more, now that they officially agreed to be together. Jacob on the other hand wanted to get to know a bit more about Edward as a human. He never really talked too much about his past interest in the future. Jacob imagined the memories of his dead parents made talking about his past too hard to handle so he never pushed for more then what Edward would give.

“Tell me more about your people.” Edward said casually. Wanting to know more about Jacob’s people so that he could make him feel even just a little more at home with him and his mother.

“Like what?” Jacob asked.

“Well… what about your family? You said you had sisters and you mentioned your father but not your mother.” Edward said hesitantly knowing this could be a touchy subject. Elizabeth listened quietly but didn’t look up from her needle work.

“My mother… Sarah was her name. She died when I was young. In a… carriage accident. That same accident crippled my father, so he can’t walk anymore.” Jacob said calmly.

He’s had years to get over most of the pain that came from the lost of his mother, so he could talk about it without feeling too bad. It still hurt though.

“I’m sorry Jacob.” Edward said feeling bad for bring it up. Elizabeth hand had stopped moving in her embroidery, but she didn’t look up as she continued to listen.

“It’s not your fault. Not like you were driving the carriage. Besides I was too young to really remember her and I’ve always had my dad there for me.” Jacob said smiling at Edward. The two moving their hands close enough to brush together but they didn’t really hold hands knowing Elizabeth could see them.

Edward nodded understand at Jacob’s words.

“What about you sisters? Tell me about them.” Edward asked.

“Well there names are Rebecca and Rachel, they’re twins and older than me. They both left the reservation around the same time. Rebecca married a man outside of the tribe, so she moved states away and Rachel went off to study and better herself.”

Jacob explained keeping his answers vague. Seeing wasn’t exactly sure how America was in this time so he didn’t want to say something he couldn’t explain later. Besides Edward seemed to be taking his cues when he didn’t want to say more on a subject. Jacob was thankful he never pushed too much about the little details.

“Did you leave for something like that too?” Edward asked not bothering to ask Jacob to elaborate. He knew that if he didn’t say it upfront it wasn’t something he wanted to talk about.

“No… my leaving was more of an accident. But it allowed me to meet you and Elizabeth so I’m not complaining.” Jacob said smiling speaking a little louder so Elizabeth could hear him clearly. He looked over at her to see her smiling now as she continued her embroidery.

Edward smiled at that too. Edward didn’t know what led Jacob to end up with them but he will always be grateful to it even if it did involve Jacob drowning.

“Okay now my turn.” Jacob said turning to face Edward.

“Go ahead.” Edward said. He’d been asking most of the questions. He wondered when Jacob would finally start.

“What’s your favorite color?” Jacob said and Edward raised an eyebrow at that.

“ _That’s_ what you want to ask?” Edward said and Jacob chuckled a bit.

“We’ve been sharing a room together for over a month now and we still haven’t even asked each other the most basic things you should know about someone your close to.” Jacob said and Edward nodded understanding that logic.

“Okay then, grey. What about you?”

“Mmmm… rainbow.” Jacob said and Edward laughed.

“Rainbow?”

“I can never decide on a color so I just pick rainbow.” Jacob said shrugging his shoulders a bit enjoying Edward’s laughter. Edward quickly caught his breath before speaking again.

“Okay, my turn. Cats or dogs?” Edward asked.

“Dogs all the way. Cats are just mean.” 

_'Not to mention wolves are much closer to dogs then cats.’_

“Agreed, Your turn.”

“Favorite song?” Jacob asked

“Clair de Lune.” Edward said and Jacob smirked.

“I figured.” He said.

“Or really? Why’s that?”

“You always make sure to play it at least once during your rehearsals.” Jacob explained. Edward’s was a little surprised. He didn’t think Jacob paid that much attention to him. He wasn’t even in the room every time Edward went off for other lessons. 

“You noticed that?” He asked.

“Of course, I love hearing you play.” Jacob said smiling. Wanting more then anything to just lean in and give him a quick kiss but he resisted. Edward clearly wanted to do the same but settled for wrapping his pinky finger around Jacob’s.

“Your turn.” Jacob said trying to pull the two of them out of there own world so they wouldn’t forget where they were. It also helped to distract Edward from the fact Jacob didn’t answer the question.

Edward nodded and took a moment to think of his next question. He didn’t take long to think of it.

“When’s your birthday?”

“January fourteenth.” Jacob answered and Edward immediately sat up. Elizabeth also finally looked up from her needle work.

“As in this month!?” She shouted forgetting that she wasn’t actually part of their conversation.

Jacob sat up to with his own look of confusion at their reactions.

“Yes?” He said hesitantly. He had gotten here January first and he was still considered ill at the time, so he didn’t bother to bring it up. He was only turned seventeen anyways. He wasn’t even legal yet.

“You lived in _this_ house when your birthday passed and nothing was done for it? We didn’t even wish you a happy birthday or prepare a good meal.” Edward said his mother nodding along with him.

“Well, I think I was still bed ridden at the time and it didn’t seem all that important considering everything else that was going on.” Jacob said and Edward and Elizabeth looked as if they’d been slapped in the face.

“Not important? Birthdays are by far one of the most important celebrations of the year! It’s a time where you can be thankful for the life given to you and others can show how grateful they are that you were not only born but are in their lives. To think you not only spent the time away from your loved ones but also while bedridden and around strangers who didn’t even know it was your birthday.” Elizabeth said walking over to them her needle work officially forgotten.

“That’s right, if we’d known it was your birthday we would have done something regardless if we were close or not.” Edward said. Elizabeth seemed to get a determined look on her face.

“This will not stand. You will have a proper celebration. I will not let this go uncheck. Especially since you were under or care at the time. What kind of host and friends would we be if we didn’t make up for this. Now up you go Jacob. Come on get up.” Elizabeth said patting him on the shoulders. Jacob stood up with a worriedly look on his face.

“What are you two gonna do?” Jacob asked concern clear in his tone.

“Were going to make up for this, tonight. You are to be confined to your room for the rest of the afternoon while me and Edward get things ready. You should go ahead and get cleaned up and into new clothing.” She said.

“I’ll bring up your lunch and some books to keep you busy later. For now just go up stairs and your only allowed to be in either our room or the bathroom.” Edward said sternly.

“Okay, wait! You two don’t need to do this. It’s really no big deal.” Jacob said trying to calm them.

“Do your people not celebrate birthdays?” Edward asked.

“Well, yeah… of course we do.” Jacob said and that was all Edward and Elizabeth needed to hear before they were both shuffling him into the house and upstairs ignoring his protest.

Once they go to the room, they stopped briefly from leaving to ask Jacob a few things.

“Is there anything special you usually do on birthday’s? No wait! Don’t answer that!” Elizabeth said and Jacob closed his mouth.

“You’ve mentioned somethings before. This will be our chance to show that we listen.” Elizabeth said and Edward nodded in agreement after a while. Jacob was suddenly even more worried than before about what they were going to do.

“Okay now you just sit here and relax will be done in a couple hours.” Edward said and the two left. Jacob heard the sound of the door locking and gave sigh at their eccentrics.

He may as well just go along with this.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
After some time Edward came up with a few books for Jacob to chose from before leaving again. Only to come back a couple hours later with food. Throughout all this time Jacob would occasionally hear the loud thump and even a loud bang at one point.

He was seriously starting to worry about what they were planning down there. Jacob had been spending his time wracking his brain for any time he’d mentioned anything to do with parties and birthday’s. But every time he was drawing a blank in that really annoying way when you really know something but it just won’t come to mind and the more you think about it the harder it is to remember.

Jacob eventually gave up when his frustration also made him rip the binding of one books Edward brought up. He distracted himself by fiddling with Bayaq’s stone. Tossing it up and down, rubbing it between his fingers, and a couple times even praying to Bayaq to send him home.

Jacob could tell they had been at it for a while though because the sun had set and the moon was up but they still had not called him down. Just when Jacob was beginning to think they’d forgotten about him he heard them call to him form downstairs.

“Alright Jacob! You can come down now!” Elizabeth called.

“But bring you night clothes!” Edward said soon after and Jacob face scrunched up in confusion, but he did as told and grabbed the change of clothes before heading down.

Once Jacob made it down and saw what they’d put together he could feel the laughter bubbling up in his chest along with his affection.

They had pushed the sofa against the wall of the living room to give a wide-open space. The fireplace was lit they seem to be burning something to give the room a nice cinnamon sent to it. Off to the side against another wall was a table, that Jacob hasn’t seen anywhere in the house until now, lined with all the foods that Jacob had ever made for them saying it was from his home. Even the deer from a couple nights ago was out and Elizabeth seemed to have recreated the meal Jacob made for them last time. The record player was going and Jacob could see they’d pulled out all the records that he loved most. Which were the once you could actually dance too.

But best of all both Edward and Elizabeth were completely bare foot and dressed only in their night clothing. For Elizabeth it was a slim crème colored gown with beautiful lace. Edward was dressed in a two piece cotton pants and button up cotton shirt. They were both on each side of the room their arms raised in a presenting manner.

“Welcome to your Birthday Pajama Party!” They said together loudly smiling widely when Jacob laughed rushing to them to pull them in a hug. Jacob could now vaguely remember telling a funny story about when he and his friends had pranked Leah at a pajama party for Seth’s birthday. He had had to explain what a pajama party was to them in order to tell the story. He’d failed to mention they’d been around six when that happen.

“I can’t believe you guys even remembered when I mentioned pajama parties. I must have only talked about it for a few seconds at most.” Jacob said pulling away from their group hug. Elizabeth and Edward puffed up their chest in pride.

“Of course we’d remember. You told the story with so much affection how could we forget.” Elizabeth said.

“Not to mention that we’ve never heard of a pajama party before that so it was pretty memorable.” Edward admitted and Jacob laughed even more.

“That’s not all we have either. We notice every time you’ve mention some type of celebration with your people theirs always bonfire. Well we didn’t really have time or the resources to make one so we started the fire and threw in a few spices hoping that it would kind of smell like a burning all those other things you mentioned before. I think we put in too much cinnamon though.” Elizabeth said looking at the fire. Jacob chuckled at that.

“We also tried to get as close as we could to the meal you made us before. We weren’t able to make it exactly the same as yours but the side dishes came out good at least because we had the recipes still.” Edward explained and Jacob went over to the food closed his eyes and let his wolf come out to really take in the smell. He waited until it was calm again before opening his eyes not wanting to risk that they changed.

He turned back to face Edward and Elizabeth with a joyful smile. The two still looked a bit nervous and Elizabeth was fiddling with the end of her sleeve.

“So? How is it? Did we at least get close to how it was supposed to be?” Elizabeth asked and Edward seemed just as nervous for the answer.

Jacob only chuckled again rushing over to the two of them and pulling them in a big hug going so far as to lift them off the ground pulling laughs out them too.

“Are you kidding!? This is perfect!” Jacob said if he could he’d kiss them both on the cheek, but he’d just settle for a hug.

Edward and Elizabeth both hugged him back happy and relieved that he liked what they’d done. For a second Elizabeth wonder how Jacob had impacted their lives so much that they would do this? Before now she wouldn’t be caught dead in her night gown around anyone other than her husband. She also wouldn’t have accepted such open and large hugs either.

However, it just felt wrong to deny a hug from Jacob. Especially since it’s coming from such a genuine and happy place.

“Alright then! Go on and put on your night clothing! We can’t start until you do.” Elizabeth said again shooing Jacob off ever the busy body.

Jacob came down soon after that dressed similarly to Edward only his night clothing was black. 

Once he did, they spent hours dancing, singing, and eating. At some point Elizabeth had even pulled out a bottle of some type of alcohol, Jacob didn’t know what for sure, for them to drink. Stating that since it was a special occasion, she would allow them to drink but only for that night.

Once the drinks started going it was like they’d caught there second wind. Soon one bottle turned to two then three then four and after that Jacob lost count. Now usually it took a shit tone to get a shifter drunk but seeing as Jacob has had his wolf on the back burner lately he was a little bit more susceptible. After a while he was so drunk that he hadn’t even noticed he was starting to get a little bit too open. Forgetting that he was in the past he started slipping up and using words that probably didn’t even exist yet. Dancing dances that knew for sure wouldn’t come about for at least another five decades. But all of that could be brushed off with the excuse of drunk stumbling.

What was really the problem was when Jacob started singing. Songs that wouldn’t not come about for years. It wasn’t consistent either. He’d be singing one song then right in the middle he’d be singing another. In his own drunken state believing that the songs he was singing were old enough that they should be out by now. His mother had always been into older music. Jacob would often listen to her old CD’s when he wanted to feel close to her. So he knew many songs by heart. He got so into the music that he’d stood up on the table and danced on it while singing as if it were a stage. Saying that his name is now JB and he is the king of all music. So far he sung Ain’t No Mountain High Enough, Respect, Higher and Higher, I Feel Good and I’m Coming Out.

Thankfully Edward and Elizabeth were both to drunk to recognize the songs as unfamiliar. They were too busy dancing along and enjoying the fact that Jacob was actually a really good singer even with the drunk stumbling. 

It was until Jacob climbed down off the table and stared singing ‘Let’s Stay Together’ by Al Green did Edward sober up a little. Jacob had pulled him close and sung the song into his ear but still loud enough for his voice to carry through the room. This time he didn’t speed through it to another song or messed up a lyric or note. He sung it perfectly and meaningfully to him. Even in his drunk state Edward couldn’t help but take note of every single lyric and just soak in the moment wanting to remember it forever.

Elizabeth was too drunk to notice how Jacob was holding Edward close to him as he sung. She couldn’t even make out the words with how inebriated she was. By this point she had ribbon tied around her head and she was dancing happily with her eyes closed. A bottle clung tightly to her chest as she twirled around the room happily.

When Jacob paused between songs and saw her the still slightly sober part of his brain questioned if alcohol was all that was in those bottles. She’d have one hell of a headache later.

They continued on that way. Only stopping there drinking once they’d run out of the easily accessible stuff. The good drinks safely locked up in outdoor cellar. Elizabeth had been too drunk to know where the key was. They’d lost hope in finding it when they started resorting to looking in vases. So they just went back to their small party and turned the record up because Jacob had run out of ideas on what to sing next. His even more drunk mind making it difficult to remember lyrics. So they just let the music play and all locked arms dancing together. Twirling, spinning, and dipping each other. Even getting in a circle and spinning until they were close to vomiting. At one point Elizabeth had tried to dip Jacob which had ended with him hitting the ground with a hard thump. He’d been so drunk he didn’t even feel it. Even less than usual. So all he did was laugh along with Edward and Elizabeth. Elizabeth had laughed so hard that she had fallen to her knees her head thrown back in joy.

They laughed so much that after a while they’d forgotten why. I had just been one of those contagious laughs that was so strong that even after your stomach began to cramp and tears fall out your eyes you just couldn’t stop.

It was amazing.

None of them had felt this happy in a long time. Especially Edward and Elizabeth. They never knew something so simple could turn out to be so great. It felt so good to just let go for once. To just be open and free. 

They were laughing so hard that they hadn’t heard the sound of the front door opening. Nor the slow solid steps of Mr. Masen coming to see what all the commotion was about.

“What in the…?” Was all he could say we he came in too see his living room furniture completely rearranged, food set out on a back table with half of it having been pushed over when Jacob had climbed atop earlier, his family and house guest in nothing but their night clothing surrounded by bottles and looking as if they were weak from laughter. 

He took a deep breath in order to taken in what he was seeing only to be assaulted by a heavy and intense smell of cinnamon. A drunk Elizabeth had poured the rest of the bottle into the fire after she had insisted she could make it smell like the woods for Jacob. They had not thought to stop her and may have even encouraged her. Saying that they believed in her and her godlike skills with spices.

Mr. Masen chocked a bit on the intense smell. The noise finally catching the attention of the others. Elizabeth was first to notice. She turned to look at him so fast the huge ribbon tied around her head slapped her in the face. She was unaffected though as her face lit up at the sight of him. She stumbled up needing Edward to push her back so she wouldn’t tumble back down. She skipped over to him nearly tripping over her nightgown in the process. Edward and Jacob had to stifle a laugh when she did. She paid them no mind though. Too excited to get to her husband. Once she did she fell against his chest with a laugh. He needed to place a hand on her shoulder to steady her so she wouldn’t fall again.

“W-wel..come home homey!” She said before laughing loudly turning to face Jacob and Edward.

“I said homey!” She said still laughing Jacob and Edward now joining in. Mr. Masen turned her back around and patiently tried to get her to focus.

“Darling, focus sweetie. I need you to tell me what’s going on?” He said and listen intently as she rambled trying to put together what she was saying.

“So we were! We were…. What were we doing?” She asked the boys turning her whole body to face them again forgetting that she could look back without moving her feet.

“Party!” Jacob called out drunkly helpful.

“That’s right! Thank you Jason!”

“Jacob!” Edward corrected.

“Yes thank you too Jacob.” She responded before turning back to her husband. He never let go of her shoulder once knowing she’d tip over if he did.

“We had party *hiccup*. Oh d..dear excuse me.” She covered her mouth and quiet breathless chuckles could be heard coming from behind her. She didn’t bother reprimanding the boys for laughing and having bad manners.

Mr. Masen sighed remember that his wife was the worse completely unhelpful when she’s this drunk. He ushered her over to the boys hoping one of them could at least vocalize properly. He turned look at his son first seeing that he was clinging onto Jacob arm just to stay up right. He sighed again. Clearly his son inherited his mothers alcohol tolerance.

He looked at Jacob who even though drunk still seemed the most put together. At least he could get his words out properly even if they didn’t make entire sense when he did.

“Mr. Black-“

“Please, Mr. Black is my grandfather call me JB.” He said and Edward laughed so hard he would have fallen back on the table behind them if Jacob hadn’t put a steadying hand on his back.

“Don’t fall Edward. You can’t die. I need you to be my manager.” He said seriously.

“Mr. Black! I need you to concentrate.” Mr. Masen said already exhausted and he’d only just walked into this house.

“Yes. Focus.” Jacob said the drunk man doing his best to not get distracted.

While Mr. Masen and Jacob spoke Elizabeth had gone over to Edward and pulled him away from Jacob to the middle of the floor the two going back to dancing to the music and leaning onto each other for support. Their drunk stumbling thankfully balancing out so they didn’t fall.

Mr. Masen was glad the biggest distraction were gone. He had to stop Jacob for going to join them again. Reminding him to focus every time his eyes drifted over to the two or he started swaying to the music.

“Mr. Black please focus and tell me how all this happened?” He asked patiently. He’d dealt with many drunk coworkers before so this wasn’t anything new.

“That’s all you wanna know? Why didn’t you just say that from the beginning!?” Jacob said a wide smile on his face and Mr. Masen just sighed heavily again saying a small prayer under his breath.

“Lord give me strength.” He said lowly.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you over the music.” Jacob asked before being distracted by the food on the table behind him.

“Oooooooooo we still have deer! Edward! Elizabeth! We still have deer left!” Jacob yelled out and the two turned around with excited looks on their faces. They thought they’d eaten it all early and had even broken into tears at the loss off such good food.

They quickly stumbled over and the three each grabbed forks digging into the food. Humming in satisfaction at the taste. At that point Mr. Masen was just so over it all that he just sighed and made his way up stairs.

“I’m going off to bed. Well talk about this in the morning when your all sober.” He called behind himself deciding this was a matter for another day.

He got cheerful goodnights and wild waves.

“Have a good rest dear!” Elizabeth called before diving back into the food with her boys.

They dance for a while longer before the eventually passing out in the living room.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
The first thing Edward felt was a huge throbbing pain in his head. Made worse from the sun shinning in through the window. He groaned lowly opening his eyes. He looked around himself seeing he was on top of a table surrounded by mostly eaten food. He was confused only for a second before the nights events came back to him and he groaned again remembering what they’d gotten up to. At some point his memory get’s really foggy. He remembers drinking, dancing, Jacob singing, and his father coming at some point but that part may have been a dream. What he could remember most clearly was Jacob holding him tight and singing to him what Edward now considered his favorite song. He’d have to ask Jacob the name of the artist later.

God he hoped his mother didn’t remember that. If she did hopefully she’d brush it off as the actions of drunk men.

Speaking of which, he couldn’t see his mother or Jacob anywhere.

“Jacob?” He called and immediately regretted in when his own voice made his headache worse. But he brushed off the pain and got off the table looking around the room.

“Jacob? Mother?” He called but it was so low he doubted they be able to hear him.

That is until he heard a deep groan coming from the piano. He looked over to see Jacob rubbing his head after clearly hitting it on the bottom of the piano. A coat was over his lap like a blanket so Edward guessed he must have slept there last night. Edward went over to Jacob noticing that his shirt was off. Edward was in too much pain to properly admire the view though and that was the greatest tragedy of all. Jacob looked at Edward when he heard him walking over. He looked down at himself briefly.

“Have you seen my shirt? Or my underwear?” He asked and instead of being bashful at the question like he would have in any other circumstances Edward just mentally questioned how he’d manage to lose his underwear but not his pants.

“No. Have you seen my Mother?” Edward asked back holding a hand out to help Jacob up.

“Nope, but I’ll help you find her.” Jacob said and Edward nodded in thanks not wanting to kiss his cheek when his mother could be lurking anywhere.

They looked around the room for a while and upstairs in all the bedroom’s and even the closets calling out her name. They couldn’t find her anywhere. They met back up downstairs near the back door. Edward remember last time his mother was that drunk she fell asleep near the cellar after attempting to break into it form more drinks. Also another time when drunk she went back there and fell asleep hugging what she claimed to be her absolute favorite tree named Thomas. The two went outside and looked around the garden. Edward was sure too look all over Thomas the tree even looking up into the branches to see if she was sleeping up there. Because that had happened before also. Jacob commented that they should probably limit the amount of alcohol she could have from now on.

After a while they went back inside to the living room. They couldn’t find her anywhere and they were starting to get worried.

“She wouldn’t go out the front door would she?” Jacob asked concerned and Edward shook his head.

“Even drunk she knows better then that.” Edward said and Jacob raised an eyebrow.

“You sure?” He said and Edward hesitated in answering.

Then they heard a thunk and someone groaning from the kitchen. They hurried over and looked into the kitchen to see Elizabeth crawling out a bottom cabinet that held some bags of flour. A bottle still clutched in her hand. She groaned again when the sunlight hit her.

“Dear God take me now.” She said hoarsely rubbing her eyes. Unaware of the boys watching her. Jacob and Edward walked over to her finally getting her attention.  
They both leaned down to help her to her feet. Jacob couldn’t help but notice the flour on her cheek and dress.

“Morning boys. How was the party last night? I don’t remember much after the third bottle.” She said honestly and Edward just smiled fondly.

“It was great mom. We had a lot of fun.” Edward said even though he couldn’t remember much either. Jacob nodded also.

“It was a lot of fun. I don’t know if you two remember this but I’m pretty sure your dad showed up at some point last night.” Jacob said and Elizabeth gave a groan.

“Is that bad?” Jacob asked. Elizabeth and Edward nodded.

“Yes, I may or may not have promised not to get that drunk anymore.” Elizabeth said. Edward nodded along an amused smile pulling at his lips but he didn’t dare laugh knowing that would make his headache beyond worse.

“I’ll need to call him.” She said with a sigh before going off to do so. She knew she wouldn’t be in too much trouble because usually her hangover was more than enough of a punishment after drinking too much.

Once she left the kitchen Jacob turned to grab a pot. Filling it partially with water before going through the cabinet and pulling out tomato juice, apple juice, lemons, ginger, and peppermint. I put a bit of everything into the pot and boiled it over a low heat. Edward watched the whole thing too exhausted from his hangover and lack of sleep to question him. After the concoction was boiled a bit Jacob threw in another spice that Edward couldn’t see the name of and said a few words in a language he was unfamiliar with.

Probably the language of his people. Edward was instantly more interested. He watched Jacob more closely after that as he stirred the pot. After a while he took the concoction and poured it in their tea pot before using that to more easily pour some in three glass cups. Placing one in front of Edward.

“Drink up.” He said. Edward raised an eyebrow but still lifted the glass blowing on it gently before taking a sip. He almost spit it out but years of etiquette training kept him from doing anything other than swallowing.

Jacob chuckled at his reaction.

“Nasty stuff I know but it’ll help with the hangover. Make sure to drink it all.” Jacob said. Though he didn’t drink much himself his father did occasionally and when Jacob was younger he’d watch his dad make the same stuff. Once Jacob got a bit older he learned how to make it for his dad. Before he thought that the words you said at the end was just something like a good luck charm. But he’d learned quick that the stuff didn’t work without it. Later after becoming a shifter he learned that it was actually tribal magic and not just any old hangover cure. It was guaranteed to work every time and work fast too.

Jacob took a sip from his own cup with his own grimace but forced it down and by his second sip he could already feel it working as his headache and fatigue faded with each sip. Well more like a chug because he was trying to go through it as fast as possible.

Once he was done he put the glass down on the counter and quickly moved to get some apple juice to wash down the taste.

He couldn’t complain though because he felt amazing now. It felt so good to just have that feeling fade away in a matter of seconds. He felt a better appreciation for sobriety now.

Edward watched him as he came back over. Jacob gestured for him to drink now. Edward looked unhappily down at the glass. Jacob chuckled, glad he could freely do so without a headache.

“Come on, I know it’s bad but you'll thank me later. I promise.” Jacob said and Edward took a deep breath before chugging the bottle like Jacob did trying to swallow it before it could rest on his taste buds. Not really carrying that the it was burning his throat a bit since it was so hot.

He physically shook when he was done letting out a disgusted sound. Jacob chuckled again, he was so dramatic. Jacob watched in more amusement as Edward’s face reflected how he was feeling perfectly. The drink clearly having done it job. Edward raised the glass up looking at it with a new light.

“Wow, that stuff really works.” He said and Jacob nodded with a hum.

“See I told you so.”

Just then Elizabeth came back in dragging her feet like chains were attached to them.

“Your father said next time we want to have a party to limit our drinks to only three bottles. He also said happy late birthday Jacob. Now, What do you boys want to eat?” She asked speeding threw her words like she didn’t want to talk more than necessary.

“First drink this. It’ll help your hangover.” Jacob said and without even letting him finish she was downing it in seconds. The two watched in amazement as she finished it faster then either of them did without even flinching at the taste. Once she was done she seemed light up in the face.

“Wow, that works!” She said staring down at it happily.

“Did you make this Jacob?” She asked and Jacob nodded.

“Want to give me the recipe?” She said a concerning smile on her face.

“Don’t do it. If you do there’ll be nothing to stop her from drinking.” Edward said amused. 

“Don’t listen to him Jacob. You can share anything with me.” She said leaning in intensely seeming to try and will Jacob to give her the recipe. Jacob just laughed softly.

“Sorry, but it’s a tribe secret. Couldn’t share it even if I wanted to.” He said and Elizabeth huffed and rolled her eyes. She didn’t bother acting like all lady-like at the moment.

Feeling a lot more open with her boys after last night. If they saw her drunk in nothing but a night gown with a ribbon tied to her head as she danced with a empty bottle of gin then there was nothing else she need to hide now is there?

“That’s fine. I’m sure I’ll figure it out after a few more taste test.” She said and Jacob just chuckled.

“Not likely, but you can try.” He said. Elizabeth chuckled softly as she moved to make them some eggs and bacon.

“Is that a challenge Black?” She said playfully while grabbing the eggs.

“Mmmmm….. now it is.” He said playfully pretending to thinking it over beforehand.

Edward smiled as he watched them banter back and forth. He leaned back against the chair behind him and immediately regretted it. He groaned softly.

“Too bad the drink of yours couldn’t fix my back. God that table it hard.” Edward said and his mother winced in sympathy rubbing her neck stretching a bit too.

“I feel your pain son. Sleeping in that cabinets has got to be the worse place I’ve slept so far.” She said twisting her body and getting a few cracks.

“Really? The worse place you’ve slept.” Jacob said disbelievingly after all the stories he’s heard.

Elizabeth seemed to seriously think over his words.

“No your right sleeping on the roof was much worse if only because I fell off.” She said honestly. Jacob was getting more and more concerned with her drinking. Clearly that three bottle limit was justified.

“How come your not hurting? You slept under the piano and your much too big for that to have been comfortable.” Edward said. It was just a baby grand piano after all. As big as Jacob was Edward was amazed he even fit between the legs of it.

Jacob just shrugged.

“I’ve slept on worse.” He said and Edward could believe it so he didn’t bother asking further questions.

They all stayed in the kitchen as they finished up their food. Taking their time as they ate. Elizabeth and Edward occasionally shifting or stretching with groans trying to work out their painful muscles. Jacob took a mental note to give him a massage later. He knew he didn’t have to worry about Elizabeth because apparently Mr. Masen had a routine for assisting Elizabeth after one of her drunk escapades. So he’d probably would give her one later tonight.

Once they were finished the all got up and Elizabeth and Edward stretched some more.

“God a warm bath sounds amazing right now.” Elizabeth said already planning to get her more expensive beauty products out. She would need a long soak for a muscle to feel even just a little better. Edward groaned in agreement.

“You took the words out of my mouth.” He said an expression he’d picked up from Jacob.

“Hate to break it to you guys but neither of you are going to be soaking anytime soon. We still have to clean the living room.”

Resounding groans were his only answer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit short. I would have made it longer but I really wanted end it where I did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In case it’s hard to tell last few chapter were about the end of January and this chapter time skips to about a month later. More towards the end of February.

Edward hummed a small noted of pleasure as Jacob leaned more into there kiss. Pushing Edward gently back against the tree behind him. The two of them in a perfectly secluded area of the garden. Hidden away from the porch or any windows while still getting a nice shade from the sun and an open view of the beautiful garden. Even if they were found here later it would not seem weird at all that they’d decided to rest under the tree. It was a nice place for the two to get away and just be alone for a time.

Edward wrapped his arms around Jacob’s shoulders as he deepened the kiss. Tilting his head to the side to get better access. Edward could feel the heat from his own blush when Jacob licked his bottom lip. He gave another small moan and his hand tightened on the back of Jacob’s head. Tugging at the long locks and making his already messy ponytail even worse. Edward felt Jacob’s hand rub softly over his lower back and wished that his shirt and coat wasn’t in the way so he could feel Jacob’s heated skin directly on his own. Edward was contemplating at least untucking his shirt when they both heard a yell that startled them apart.

“Edward! Jacob! Where have you boys gone?! I made some muffins and tea!”

Edward could feel his heart pounding relentlessly at the scare and judging by Jacob’s face he clearly felt the same. It didn’t last long though because soon he was chuckling softly and Edward felt his own tension leave and heart slow down a bit as he calmed.

“Were coming Elizabeth!” Jacob yelled loudly hoping it would keep her from looking for them so they’d have a minute to compose themselves.

The two got up quickly and fixed their ruffled clothing and hair before heading back inside the house. Elizabeth smiled when she saw them walking in. Entering from the back way of the kitchen.

“Hello boys!” She said before shivering when she felt the cold winter air breeze in with them. She clutched herself a bit and moved out the path of the wind.

“I don’t understand how you boys can be out there for so long during this time of year. Especially you Jacob. That small jacket can’t be enough to keep you warm. You’ll catch your death out there in those summer clothes!” She reprimanded looking at Jacob’s lack of proper clothing. Jacob just shrugged in response.

“I don’t get cold easy.” He said and Edward wanted to back up his claim. He and Jacob had been out there for what must have been at least forty-five minutes and Jacob’s skin hadn’t gotten colder in the least. Not even his cheeks. If anything he’d gotten hotter. Edward had taken full advantage of that heat.

Elizabeth walked over to them and placed a hand on both their cheeks. She frowned when she felt Jacob’s heated skin.

“Your irregular body temperature is a really wonder sometimes.” Was all she could say. She briefly considered calling the doctor again because it couldn’t be normal to run so hot all the time. There may be something much worse going on if that’s the case. The only reason she didn’t is because the doctor had seemed as clueless as them before and Jacob had mentioned it was a trait that seemed to run in the family. She guesses if it was anything truly alarming his people would have done something about it for now. She decided to focus more on Edward instead. Since she actually understood his body make up.

She glared at him when she felt how cold his cheeks had become as well as noticed just how red they seemed to be.

“You on the other hand know just how easily you sub come to illness! I know you can feel you face going numb after a while! That means it’s time to _come inside_!” She said angrily pulling him to sit down while she poured some hot tea to warm him up a bit. Jacob only smiled amusedly as Edward was reprimanded taking a seat himself.

“Honestly! It’s the coldest month of the year if you two hadn’t noticed. If there was ever a time to stay in it’s now.” She said continuing to rant. Edward and Jacob just sat quietly knowing that if they interrupted her it would only last longer.

After finishing pouring them all a cup of tea she finally sat down and finished chewing their ears off.

“Honestly what do you boys even do out there not that it’s snowing? It’s much to cold to do anything?” She asked genuinely. If Jacob and Edward were honest they mostly spent their time out there being more physically affectionate then they could around others. No all ways kissing necessarily but in this day and age so much as holding hands for too long of for seemingly no reason could be frowned upon. Jacob didn’t want to risk chancing anything that could affect Edwards life significantly in the past.

Jacob wasn’t currently thinking about that now. He was too focused on the fact that Elizabeth just said there was nothing to do out in the snow.

“Have you never heard of a snowball fight?” He said teasingly going to take a sip of tea.

“We don’t do such things in high society.” Was her only reply and Jacob nearly spit up all his tea. He managed to just barely swallow before placing the cup down. He glanced between Edward and Elizabeth with and incredulous look on his face.

“You’ve never been in a snowball fight!?” He demanded and Edward and Elizabeth seemed surprise at his reaction.

“It’s not exactly encouraged.” Edward said not seeing the big deal. Snowball fights were messy and risked the chance of getting children sick when their immune systems are still weak. Seeing as how important having an heir is and maintaining a certain decorum snowball fights just weren’t something they did.

Jacob looked outraged. He stood up quickly.

“Up! Both of you! Go put on some real winter clothing and gloves! I want both of you outside in ten minutes.” He said and didn’t even bother to wait for them to react before heading outside.

Elizabeth looked to Edward with a raised eyebrow. He only shrugged before getting up to get his gloves and a thicker coat. He knew there was no point in talking Jacob down when he got that look in his eye. He had been living with the man for nearly two months now.

When the two came out they saw that in the short span of time Jacob had been out there he’d seemingly built three forts. All at a perfectly angled at each other. Elizabeth gave a small exasperated sigh at the sight.

“Really now, Jacob? Is all of this really ne-" She was cut off when she was hit with perfect accuracy in the face. She looked up aghast at a smirking Jacob already making his next snowball. Edward looked at him as if he was a dead man.

“Did you ju-" Once again she was cut off by yet another snowball. Her eyes were burning with anger now as she looked at the smug look on Jacob’s face. Without saying anything more she bent down and quickly grabbed a hand full of snow. Jacob, not expecting her to actually be a good shot, didn’t dodge the snow only to be struck in the face as well. He looked genuinely surprised at the attack. He wasn’t for long though. It only took a few more seconds before he was gathering more snow. Elizabeth followed suit and it wasn’t long before they were in an all out war with each other. Elizabeth was no longer mad and instead was just enjoying herself. Edward was laughing loudly as the two began trading blows. That is until the two both turned their attacks on him. He was quick to dodge behind one of the forts and start gathering his own snow.

Jacob and Elizabeth took that time to both run behind the last two remaining forts. They all worked fast to make their own snowballs throwing them out quickly and ducking before they could be hit.

Jacob was unfairly good at the game. Able to get them even when they were behind the fort by throwing it in the air in just the right way it’d come down on their heads even behind the forts. No wonder he’d made them all forts if he knew it wouldn’t affect his own attacks in anyway. Because of that though about halfway into the game Edward and Elizabeth had formed a silent truce and focused all their attacks on Jacob. Even with all his skill and experience not even he could keep up with attacks from all sides.

It was too long after that that Jacob screamed his surrender, but Edward and Elizabeth weren’t letting him get off so easily. Edward continued to attack all relentlessly while Elizabeth began forming a snowball so large that it could easily be apart of a snow man, all the while they all laughed. The unsuspecting Jacob hunkered down behind his fort while Edward and Elizabeth approached. Edward keeping Jacob from look up while Elizabeth tried to silently reach him with her giant snowball. Once she finally did, she leaned over the fort and looked down at him. Edward had finally stopped so Jacob looked up only to see Elizabeth smiling wickedly down at him holding the snowball.

“This is for ruining my makeup!” She screamed dropping the snowball right on top of him. It stunned him for only a moment before he was getting up completely covered in snow from head to toe. Flakes all over his hair, clothing and face. It was a comical sight even with the snow rapidly melting on his heated skin. Elizabeth was the first to laugh. So hard that tears were coming from her eyes.

“You look ridiculous!” She managed to get out threw the laughter.

Jacob and Edward weren’t far behind laughing their hearts out as well.

They only finally stopped when Elizabeth began to notice the cold once again.

“Dear lord, It’s freezing out here! We better get back inside before any of us actually does get sick.” She said with her arms no wrapped around herself practically running back into the house. She was never a big fan of the cold.

Edward and Jacob watched her go with a smile. Following at a more sedated pace.

“This was great. Thank you.” Edward said lowly to Jacob. Jacob just bumped there shoulder together affectionately..  
.

.

  
.

  
.

  
Elizabeth got sick.

The very next morning of their little snowball fight Elizabeth had come into their room stumping loudly and the open the window closets to Jacob letting the sun shine down on his face. Jacob groaned loudly and rolled over trying to cover his eyes from the assaulting light.

“That’s what you get for getting me sick!” Elizabeth had screamed with a stuffy voice. Still dressed only in her night gown. Her face was flush and her nose clearly red probably from having blow it too much. She didn’t Jacob or Edward anymore time to examine her condition before she huffed and stumped her way back to her room slamming her door close. 

Edward and Jacob glanced at each other before both sharing a sigh before getting up. They headed down to the kitchen and Edward started on making Elizabeth some hot tea with honey for her throat. As well as preparing small towels and a bowel of cold water for her head. Jacob began preparing some soup for her. Edward wasn’t sure what kind but if it was anything like his hangover cure Edward expects it to work wonders. He also noticed that he seem to say something in his people’s language over it like he’d done before.

It was a given that Jacob would know the special formulas for more everyday problems his father taught him. He also knew a couple of very helpful creams for a variety of conditions like acne, rashes, and small wounds.

When they were both done the made there way up together. They entered the room to see the curtain were still drawn and Elizabeth was trying to burry herself in covers and sleep.

Jacob placed the tray of food, soup and fruit, to the side and walked over to her. He tugged slightly on the sheets. She gave a groan and clutched to them. Jacob only chuckled.

“Come on you big baby let me see.” He said and Elizabeth lowered the blanket enough for him to see her glaring eyes. Jacob completely unaffected by the look just raised in eyebrow. Elizabeth gave a small huffed while rolling her eyes. Lowering the blanket enough for her head to be revealed. Jacob leaned over and placed a hand on her head and neck.

“Doesn’t feel like a fever…” He said and Edward wondered briefly how he could tell with his own skin running so hot.

“Open your mouth and say ahhh.” Jacob said and Elizabeth was too tired to put up a fight so she half heartedly opened her mouth. Jacob gave a small chuckle at her behavior while looking down her throat.

“Your throats a little red but doesn’t look to bad. Have you been coughing much?” He asked and she shook her head. It was mostly sneezing and the occasional cough. Jacob felt along the bottom of her neck pressing gently against it.

“… Your lymph nodes are a little swollen but not too bad.” Jacob muttered quietly. Edward gave him puzzled look.

“… Are we about to find out that out that you're were a medic in your tribe too?” Edward said only half joking. Jacob just smirked and gave a small wink. Edward just sighed at the cryptic response. 

Jacob didn’t think it would be smart to say he was a doctor because he wasn’t be any means capable of diagnosing anything. However, when it came to things like come colds he knew enough from health class and his own doctor appointments to know what to expect. Of course they only ever went to the doctor when something was wrong in this time. They didn’t really know what to look for during an average check up. At the same time though, it was suspicious to know so much about health and not be a doctor in this time. It was better to leave that to their own imagination and not commit to anything.

Elizabeth also seemed mildly interested in yet another amazing fact about Jacob they hadn’t learned before. She was too out of it to really question him though. She’d have to remember for later.

“It just seems like a mild cold. You’ll be feeling better in less then a day. Especially once you have this soup I made and Edward’s tea.” He said and Elizabeth perked up a bit. Her mind going to Jacob’s mysterious tribal hangover cure. Clearly his people knew how to make a good tonic. She imagined this would work just as well. She sat up quickly.

Probably quicker than she should in her condition. She could feel her headache protest the move be she ignored the pain in favor of holding her hand out.

“Give me the soup.” She said wanting nothing more than to just feel better already.

Jacob handed it over. Placing the tray carefully on her lap. She placed her hands on either side of the bowl and seemed like she was going to try and down it all in one go like before and Jacob quickly put his own hands on the bowl to stop her.

“Slowly! Or you will regret it later.” Jacob said handing her a spoon. She huffed annoyed but took it and ate as fast as the small spoon would allow. She could already feel it soothing the pain in her throat and calming the itch in her nose. Even her headache was gone by the time she was done. She still felt sick and mostly tired though. She guesses it couldn’t work instantaneous like the hangover cure. It was still amazingly faster than anything else she ever had though. Usually even a mild cold would be enough to incapacitate her for at least two to three days. This would probably cut that down to a matter of hours.

“You know, one of these days I’m going to get you to teach me all of these miracle tonics you seem to know.” She said going to drink her tea now. Jacob only chuckled a bit. He and Edward having stayed to ensure to properly ate her soup.

“Sorry to say but that will never happen.” Jacob said and Elizabeth just gave him a sly look as if she just _knew_ she’d get out of him one day.

“That’s what you think.” She said playfully taking a sip from her tea. Edward couldn’t help but smile at his mother’s antics.

They spent a couple more minutes like that just all three talking while she finished up her drink and ate her fruit. Before letting her get to bed. The left with the promise that Jacob would later be back to give her two more serving of the soup later. Once they left Jacob made his way back down into the kitchen with Edward just following for the hell of it. He watched as Jacob seemed to be preparing another pot of soup. His face scrunched in confusion.

“She’s needs another bowel already?” He asked and Jacob looked back at him briefly before continuing.

“Nope, this is for you.” He said with a smile.

“That’s sweet, but I feel fine. No need for any medicine.” Edward said. He and his mother having come to the conclusion to just call of Jacob’s little concoctions medicine because that’s clearly what they were. Especially now that they had the suspicion he may also be the tribe doctor. Edward imagines that a lot to keep up with while also being a warrior too. Maybe he was the team medic?

Edward was pulled out his wondering thoughts by Jacob’s voice.

“Doesn’t hurt to be sure. Besides this doesn’t taste as bad as the hangover cure.” He said playfully and Edward did feel a little relief at his words. Jacob was quick in preparing the meal. He made himself a sharing too. Even though he didn’t need it because he couldn’t get sick. He knew Edward wouldn’t let him get away with not also watching his own health as well.

They ate their soup in comfortable silence. Sitting much closer than usual and even playing footsie under the table since they didn’t have to worry about anyone seeing. As they ate Jacob came to the realization that they now had a full day to be as openly affectionate as they wanted. He said as much to Edward who seemed just as happy about the thought as him. The two were smiling so much at each other that they couldn’t even eat there soup properly.

Once they were done though they took a little longer to cook and eat a proper and filling breakfast before going off to the living room. Jacob started up the fire for them while Edward sat on the sofa watching. Just admiring Jacob revealed arms and tight-fitting pants. Focusing a great deal on his tattoo which Edward grew to appreciate more and more every time he saw it. He never thought he’d be the type to be into tattoos but guess you learn something new every day.

When Jacob finished lighting the fire. He put on the record and let it play classical music soft and quietly. He came over to Edward and instead of sitting down he walked behind the sofa. Edward watched him curiously. Jacob only smirked before grabbing the back of the sofa and pushing it up with ease closer to the fireplace. Edward jumped a little in surprise when it began to move with him on it. God, Jacob was strong.

When he was down he came around the front again and grabbed the thro blanket on the sofa putting it on the ground in font the sofa. Close enough to it that the fire was a nice warm cozy flicker of heat but not overbearingly hot and the sofa was behind the blanket in the perfect way to rest against. Jacob held his hand out Edward who took it with a fond smile. The two sat on the ground together. Edward leaning against Jacob’s large chest just enjoying the music and fireplaces with the curtains drawn shut giving the impression it was still night time and he and Jacob were just enjoying their time cuddling together while the snow fell softly outside.

They just talked lowly to each other. Petting softly at each other. Edward running his fingers threw and twirling Jacob’s hair. Jacob running his own hands up and down Edward’s arm and legs just enjoying the feel of him. Occasionally sharing small kisses. No need for a heavy make out session or throwing themselves at each other. It was enough to just be able to hold one another without having to hold back, to be able to share a small kiss without looking over their shoulder, or to lazily run their fingers through one another’s hair.

The more they just enjoyed their moments together the more Jacob just wanted to take Edward out on a real date. To somewhere where they for sure could always do what they felt like and touch each other however they wanted without having to wait for Elizabeth to be asleep or sick or anything else like that. Even now there was still the chance she wouldn’t listen to Jacob and just use her bell to call them when she needed something. There’s still the potential that she’ll get up and catch them like this. He stared absently over Edward’s shoulder while he was in deep thought on how he could make that a reality. He caught a glimpse of the newspaper on the floor near them and his face broke into a large smile. He leaned down and kissed Edward more passionately then their previous pecks.

“What’s all that about?” Edward as breathlessly when they were done. Taken aback at Jacob sudden burst of happiness.

“I have a surprise for you tomorrow night.” Was all Jacob said refusing to give away any more.

They spent the rest of the day like that only breaking apart when it was time to eat or check in on Elizabeth.

It was one of the best nights the two had in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter may or may not be a while I have a bunch of finals coming up and I should be studying but if I ever find the time for a break I may write another chapter to destress.


	10. Cinema

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long things just kept coming up.

Edward has been waiting all day for Jacob to finally tell him what surprise he has for him. He’s been on edge the entire time glancing at the clock every other minute waiting for him to even just mention it again.

But the sun was already down and they said their goodnights to his mother. They had even stared getting ready for bed. Edward was seriously staring to wonder if he had forgotten. He considered bringing it up but decided against it. If Jacob forgot then it probably wasn’t all that important after all. 

So he let it go and just went to sleep in his own bed for once. He and Jacob agree that it was probably for the best that they sleep apart after his mother had walked in and almost caught them laying in bed together far too many times. They’d been able to separate quickly up until now because Edward was a light sleeper or was already awake whenever she did. That might not always be the case though. So as much as it pained them both they settled for cuddling together for just a little while before separating for the night. Much like they were doing now.

“Edward?” Jacob said softly his hand lightly playing with Edward’s hair.

“Yes?”

“Have your ever been to the cinema?” He asked. Edward’s face twisted up in confusion.

“No… what brought that on?” He asked. Jacob only smiled clearly pleased about something.

“Nothing, you should get some rest.” He said cutting off their cuddling short. Edward found his behavior weird but didn’t argue. He just gave Jacob his goodnight kiss and went off to his own bed to sleep.

  
.

  
.

  
.

Edward must have been asleep for not even three hours before Jacob was gently shaking him awake.

“Edward, come on baby get up.” He said lowly but directly in Edward’s ear so he’d still wake up.

“Jacob?”

“Shhhh, come on put these clothes on.” Jacob said handing him some clothing.

“I’m going to go get our coats from downstairs. You get dressed, quietly and don’t turn on the light.” Jacob said he was already dressed and was about to leave out the room before Edward grabbed his arm.

“What’s this about?” He whispered. Jacob grinned at him and Edward could just barely see that in the dark. He kissed him gently on the cheek before pulling away.

“It’s your surprise.” He whispered and was about to turn away but Edward stopped him again.

“How are you going to see?” Edward asked. The house was completely dark right now and the only light Jacob might have is the street light maybe shining in through a window. Jacob smiled smugly not that Edward would be able to see.

“You don’t worry about that. Just get dressed.” He said and turned away from Edward this time not being stopped. His eyes seemed to glow faintly as they became more like a wolves them a human.

Edward didn’t question it any further and just got dressed as best he could in the dark having to feel around on the clothing to make sure they were facing the right way and not inside out.

By the time Edward was done getting dress he could hear Jacob opening the door.

“Are you ready?” Jacob asked handing Edward his coat before going over to the window.

“Ready for what?” Edward asked pulling on his coat. Watching as Jacob went over to the window and opened it. He looked down briefly before lifting his leg over the window.

Edward rushed over to him and grabbed his arm holding firmly and trying to pull him back.

“What are you doing?! We’re on the second floor.” Edward said and Jacob just grinned at him and gave him another kiss.

“Don’t worry. I got this.” He said confidently before shrugging off Edward’s arm and throwing his other leg over the window. He took a calming breath before making a jump for the near by tree. He managed to grab onto a sturdy branch and then swing himself down to the ground. Edward looked down in amazement as he did. Jacob looked back up at him.

“Okay now your turn!” Jacob whisper yelled up at him. The look Edward gave him was priceless.

“If you think I can do what you just did you’ve actually gone insane.” He said looking down at Jacob. Jacob just chuckled into his hand trying not to make too much noise.

“Don’t worry I’ll catch you. The drop looks much further down then it actually is.” Jacob said back up at him. Edward still looked reluctant to jump and was now even muttering prayers to himself.

“Edward, do you trust me?” Jacob asked up to him.

“….Yes, but I also trust gravity.” He called back. Jacob was biting his lip to keep from blowing their cover. He collected himself before speaking again.

“Trust that I will catch you. I won’t let you fall.” Jacob said smiling up at Edward.

Edward gave a deep reluctant breath before climbing over the window.

_'God, this is so stupid.’_

He closed his eyes and held his breath before letting go and pushing off the window. Jacob moved quickly and positioned himself perfectly to catch Edward in his arms.

Edward let out a huge sigh of relief his heart beating faster then it ever had before.

“Told you I’d catch you.” Jacob said smugly placing Edward on the ground.

“Still hurt though. God, your muscles are like stones.” He said jokingly getting a playful smile in return.

“Softer than the ground.” He said back taking Edward’s hand and leading him away from the house.

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going now?” Edward said unable to wipe the smile from his face. Adrenalin still pumping through veins. He’d never snuck out the house before. He’s never even left the yard without express permission first.

“You’ll see, it’s not too far from here.” Jacob said taking off in a small jog. Edward keeping up easily. His stamina had gotten much better since Jacob moved in.

Edward and Jacob eventually slowed down again once the adrenalin in their system calmed down. They enjoyed their slow walk through the streets holding hands. Jacob was sure to take them threw back ways and the more ‘scenic’ route to not be seen by others. It was also nice for Edward to go out and just walk around a bit. He hasn’t had the opportunity to do so and a long time. Before walking had been more of an escape for him. A way to break the never ending cycle of his very predictable life. But since Jacob moved in, he didn’t feel the need for that anymore. He’d forgotten how nice it was to just take in the night air.

“This is really nice Jacob.” Edward said interrupting the comfortable silence around them. Clinging a little tighter to Jacob’s hand. Jacob smiled down at him.

“It’s not over yet. We’re here.” Jacob said looking up at the building in front of them. It was from the back so that wouldn’t been seen on the main street. So Edward couldn’t tell where they were at all. 

Edward was just about to ask where they were, but Jacob spoke first.

“Come on!” He said happily pulling Edward along next to him. They climbed up the fire escape as far as they could go passing all the window entrances. Edward watched as Jacob pulled himself onto the roof of the building before leaning down and holding his hands out to pull Edward up. Deciding it was a waste of time to try and get Jacob to tell him what’s going on he just grabbed Jacob’s hands and prepared to pull himself up. But Jacob lifted him with ease and Edward didn’t even need to help of kick off the ground. It was a strange feeling to be lifted so easily.

Once Jacob got him onto the roof Edward gave him a suspicious look.

“Are you lifting weights when I’m not looking?” He asked more serious then he’d care to admit. Jacob just laughed and took Edward’s hand again.

“Come on just a little further.” He said and walked over to squared metal lid leading into the building. Jacob lifted gently seemingly trying to keep from making any noise. Edward noticed small writing on the door.

200LB

His eyes widened a bit as he looked at Jacob. Noticing he didn’t even seem to put any effort into lifting the door. Jacob must have noticed the look because he just smirked.

“The doors so heavy the don’t think anyone would come in through this way.” Was all he said giving no explanation as to why he could so effortlessly lift a door that was supposed to be heavy enough to keep people from trying to come in.

“I’ll go first and then you jump down.” Jacob said before sliding over the door hopping down trying to land as softly as possible. Once he did, he turned and looked up at Edward.

“Okay it’s clear you can come down. Try not to land too hard.” Jacob said and Edward rolled his eyes but did his best to not land too hard on the ground below. He managed to do so but had to quiet a cough when his landing pushed up a bunch of dust.

“Yeah sorry about that. I forgot to clean to area.” Jacob said helping Edward dust off and take his coat and hat off. He put it next to his own coat while Edward took in the imagine before him.

They were in an attic type area with the back half missing showing a large screen and crowed below getting ready to watch a picture show.

A little further from the edge was a red and white squared blanket. I wooden crate with a white tablecloth on top of it. Candles placed all around the area giving it the perfect calm lighting. Small throw pillows placed all over and a picnic bask off to the side with two wine bottles sticking out of it.

Edward’s breath was taken away.

He felt Jacob come up from behind him wrapping his arms around his waist and leaning his head on his shoulder close to his ear.

“Do you like it?” He asked softly into Edward’s ear. Edward couldn’t help the wide smile coming over his face.

“It’s beautiful Jacob.” He said turning his head to give his kiss. After they both moved over and took a seat on the soft cushions on the ground sitting pressed against each other. And facing the screen so they could tell when the show was about to start.

“What’s the occasion?” Edward asked taking a sip of his wine.

“Nothing really, I just wanted to treat my boyfriend and take him on a date.” Jacob said pouring his own glass.

The day before when he and Edward had been cuddling together by the fireplace he had caught a glimpse of the newspaper. On it had been an advertisement for the movie ‘The Count’ with Charlie Chaplin. In the future Edward had told Jacob that was his favorite movie. Jacob could still remember how fond Edward looked when he’d mentioned it and explained that he and a friend snuck out to see it and that their was a hidden area above the theatre where he could watch movies and not be seen.

Jacob figured this would be a perfect place for a date. He may be messing up the timeline a bit, but Jacob figured this wouldn’t mess up anything too badly.

Edward gave a playful troubled sigh.

“Well now I’ve got my work cut out for me. How am I supposed to top this?” He said making the two of them laugh. Edward loved the feeling of Jacob’s rumbling chest behind him.

“No need to worry about that. By the time you think of something I’ll have already taken you one three more dates.” He said taking a sip of his drink. Edward playfully hit his thigh and Jacob almost chocked on his drink from his chuckle.

“Karma’s a bitch huh?” Edward said jokingly using a phrase Jacob used on him a couple days ago. Jacob thinks he may be a bad influence on him.

Jacob was about to respond but then the lights below started to dim showing that the movie was about to begin. Jacob blew out the candles around them to keep from being seen. Then he and Edward adjusted until Edward was pretty much in his lap leaning against his chest while Jacob leant back against the crate and pillows. Getting ready to enjoy the show.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
The show was not what Jacob had been expecting. It wasn’t all that great of a movie to him probably because he was so used to what the 21st had to offer this just wasn’t his branch of comedy. It was too simple. But Jacob didn’t really care about that as long as Edward enjoy the movie.

Thing is though…. Edward didn’t seem to like it either. Which resulted in the two making fun off and crack jokes to each other about it the entire time. Getting slightly buzzed from the wine they were drinking. By the end of the movie the two of them were in tears of laughter and their stomachs were cramping from the jokes the were making.

The experience was actually much better then what Jacob was expecting. He thinks things may not have gone as well if they had actually liked the movie.

That being said this was officially Jacob’s favorite movie.

It was actually over now and the lights were back on. People were starting to get up and leave but Jacob and Edward were both still struggling not to laugh out loud. It didn’t help that Edward seemed to be a little more drunk then Jacob first thought. To keep Edward from laughing and getting them noticed Jacob quickly covered his mouth with his own. Hoping to smother his laughter with a quick kiss.

Edward surprised Jacob when leaned in more to the kiss. Pulling Jacob more on to him. Going so far as to lay on the pillows on the ground not letting Jacob pull away even once. Jacob couldn’t help getting worked up when Edward so clearly was too.

Jacob gave a surprised groan when Edward moved his hips and rubbed up against him. Jacob could feel that Edward was starting to get hard below him.

They only pulled away from each other when the lights below cut off entirely as the building closed for the night. That didn’t fully stop them though. Jacob got up and lit a couple of the candles before going right back Edward who was pouting at the interruption.

This was the first time the two of them could actually do this without having to worry about being quiet or someone walking in on the by accident. They’ve never even been able to do this past five minutes before.

Jacob smiled at Edward’s pouty face before kissing the look away. Edward waste no time in pulling Jacob back on top of him and between his legs. Jacob still couldn’t believe how forward Edward was being. Sure he’d initiated things like this before but never so aggressively and never this far. He was usually too shy or not ready to go this far.

Jacob respected that and he also knew that Edward wanted to save himself for his future spouse. From the conversations they’d had in the future and even here in the past Jacob new that Edward wanted to wait until he met the person he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Jacob knew that wasn’t him. He knew that Edward would want to give that honor to Bella. It would be wrong for him to try and take it before Edward even had the chance to meet the girl.

So when Edward’s hand started to unbutton Jacob's pants Jacob was quick to pull away.

“Jacob?” Edward asked watching as Jacob got up and went to grab their coats.

“We should get going. We should probably get some sleep before morning.” He said completely ignoring Edward’s confused expression.

He was moving quickly to put away all the stuff in a little corner to hide just in case anyone came up here. Edward got up and placed his hand on Jacob’s shoulder to stop get him to stop and actually look at him.

“Okay, wait. Stop! Look at me Jacob.” He said and Jacob reluctantly looked at his eyes. Edward bit his lip a guilty look starting to fill his eyes.

“… Did I go too far?” He asked.

Jacob hated that look on Edward’s face. He gave a small sigh.

“It’s not like that. Well it is, just not in the way your thinking.” Jacob said and Edward nor long looked guilty just confused.

“Then what is it?” He asked. Jacob gave a small sigh rubbing his eyes a bit.

“Alright, I know that you want to wait for the right person before you do anything like that. I know it’s something very important for you and I’m not going to take that away. Especially while your buzzed and not able to make the decision right now.” He said and Edward smiled fondly at him.

“Okay, first I’m not that drunk. Secondly you are so sweet and adorably oblivious and dense. Jacob _you’re_ the person I want to spend my life with.” He said honestly. Jacob hated how happy he was to hear that. He felt like he was betraying his best friends.

“Edward… you don’t know that.” Jacob said and Edward pulled away immediately angry.

“Not this again.” He huffed lowly to himself with an eyeroll. Jacob winced at the reaction.

“I know you hate hearing this but I promise you, you don’t want the trouble that comes with being with me.” Jacob said calmly placing a hand on Edward’s shoulder turning him to face each other again.

“Jacob we’re together now! And I’ve never been happier. I can’t even imagine what my life would be without you anymore. I don’t want to imagine it. I don’t want to be without you. And no matter how much you say it won’t work I can see how much effort you put into this relationship. Just look around! You did all this for us tonight. Just so we could finally spend some alone time together. Why do you keep fighting how we feel for each other?” Edward ask clearly wanting an answer. Jacob just didn’t have one to give him.

That must have been clear on his face because Edward just scoffed.

“Forget it, your right we should get home before it get too late.” He said grabbing his coat and hat. Jacob just sighed feeling awful that he couldn’t tell Edward the truth. 

"No wait Edward. I want you to know that I'm not just saying this to push you away." Jacob said and Edward gave a tired sigh.

"I know. I know you really believe what your saying. But the thing is... that's what upsets me the most." He said and Jacob dropped the issue.

The walk home was tense and quiet. Jacob and Edward didn’t even hold hands on the way back. They only touched when Edward needed help getting out of the building.The walk back felt much longer then getting there. Once they made it home Jacob used the try to flip and climb his way back into the room. Edward was still too angry to be impressed. Jacob lowered down their bed sheets tied together and told Edward to wrap it around himself. Once he did Jacob pulled him up with ease and held him while he climbed back in the window. Once he was in Edward walked away from him with a small thanks and went off to bed. Facing away from Jacob.

Jacob only sighed once again and got ready for bed.


	11. Forgive and Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short because the next part will probably be a pretty big time skip and I didn’t think that it would flow well in the same chapter.

Edward has been avoiding him for the last week.

Jacob gets it. He knows that Edward just wants him to explain to him why he feels they’ll never work. Jacob would definitely tell him in a heartbeat to fix their relationship.

He just can’t though. Not without telling him things that he’s not supposed to know. Things that he probably would think Jacob was crazy for believing. To make matters worse it’s not like Jacob could just lie and give him another excuse. He can’t bring himself to lie to his imprint. It’s hard enough just withholding information. If he had to keep up lies too it would tear him up inside. His wolf would be miserable, and Edward would definitely notice that too.

But things were really starting to get bad between them. Even Elizabeth noticed that something was off. She’d tried on many occasions to get one of them to talk about what’s wrong but for obvious reasons it’s not like they could go to her to talk it out.

At this point though he could tell that both he and Edward were tired of this standstill. Jacob could see how exhausting it was for Edward to try and keep up his anger. But it was like they were stuck in this weird limbo now. Both unable to approach each other and talk about it. Edward stuck in his own silent treatment and Jacob unable to bring the conversation up without making things worse. He couldn’t change what he knew to be true about their inevitable break up or how he felt about it. The apology would mean nothing if his feeling about everything clearly haven’t changed.

Jacob was pulled from these thoughts by the sound of piano playing downstairs. This wouldn’t be that surprising usually if it wasn’t for the song Edward was playing. Or at least attempting to play.

He walked down stairs and into the drawing room where Edward was playing. Edward’s face was scrunch up in deep concentration and he was so focused he didn’t even notice Jacob coming in the room.

Since Edward has been so wrapped up in his thoughts about Jacob and their relationship he had just wanted to take his mind off things a bit. There was nothing that took his mind so thoroughly off things like music did. Especially composing knew pieces. His mother had also gone off for a baby shower that day so it was the perfect time for him to practice the song Jacob had sung to him the night of his birthday party. That may seem a little counterproductive to forgetting about their troubles for a bit but that had been a really good night for Edward and he wanted to bee able to have something to remember it by and that song was perfect.

The only problem was Edward was having a bit of trouble remembering it fully. He’d been so intoxicated that night that almost everything was really fuzzy in his memory. He could remember the overall tune of the song and some lyrics but not enough to really be able to play it.

“What are you playing?” Jacob finally spoke up walking over to Edward and Piano. Edward flinched slightly having not heard him come in. He turned to Jacob and gave a small awkward smile.

“It’s the song you sang to me the night of your birthday party…. The one about staying together.” He said making room for Jacob to next to him on the bench.

Jacob took the invitation and sat down next to him. Making sure he could still reach all the keys even with Jacob next to him.

“I’m surprise you remember it with how drunk we were that night.” Jacob chuckled slightly. Edward smiled softly back.

“I could never forget something like that.” He said his voice so full of affection Jacob couldn’t help his own heart softening. The awkward air around them seeming to clear and the two of them felt more at ease again. If only for the moment.

“Well… It’s still impressive that you were able to get the tune so well that you can play this much of it.” Jacob said and Edward just shrugged.

“It’s not that big of a deal. I’ve had a lot of practice. Besides I still can’t full do it since I don’t remember the entire sing.” Edward said honestly.

“I could sing it for you if that would help? And hum the parts without lyrics?” Jacob said giving out an olive branch. He knew he should probably let the song fade from Edward’s memory for the timeline’s sake, but lately with Edward upset with him he’s been feeling like fuck the timeline.

Edward smiled widely at him. Biting on his bottom lip a bit to contain it.

“Really?” He asked and Jacob nodded not bothering to contain his own smile when Edward smiled at him for the first time in days.

“Start with the opening tune?” Edward said and Jacob nodded before starting. Stopping when he finished and watching as Edward perfectly replicated it on the piano.

“Okay know just sing threw it. I should be able to memorize it now that I’m sober.” Edward said and Jacob chuckled before nodding. He took a small breath before starting feeling a little self conscious since he was sober and not drunk like the first time. But he shoved it down wanting to do this right for Edward.

_Let's stay together_  
_I, I'm I'm so in love with you_  
_Whatever you want to do_  
_Is all right with me_  
_Cause you make me feel so brand new_  
_And I want to spend my life with you_

_Let me say that since, baby, since we've been together_  
_Loving you forever_  
_Is what I need_  
_Let me, be the one you come running to_  
_I'll never be untrue_

Jacob took Edward’s hands. Turning full to him as he continued to sing. Looking into his eye with as much live as he could possibly show. Pushing through every lyric he sang and every tune he hummed.

_Oh baby_  
_Let's, let's stay together ('gether)_  
_Lovin' you whether, whether_  
_Times are good or bad, happy or sad_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah_  
_Whether times are good or bad, happy or sad_

_Why, why some people break up_  
_Then turn around and make up_  
_I just can't see_  
_You'd never do that to me (would you, baby)_  
_Staying around you is all I see_  
_(Here's what I want us do)_

Edward’s eyes were glistening with unshed tears. His grasps on Jacob’s hands were tight and he refused to look away from Jacob’s eyes. His breath stuttered every now and again and he seemed to want to reach out for Jacob but was unwilling to stop the song.

_Let's, we oughta stay together ('gether)_  
_Loving you whether, whether_  
_Times are good or bad, happy or sad_  
_Come on_  
_Let's stay,(let's stay together) let's stay together_  
_Loving you whether, whether times are good or bad_

Jacob ended the song humming the last tune quietly. His forehead pressed against Edward’s as the leaned into each other both their eyes now closed. A few tears escaping from both their eyes.

“I’ve missed you.” Edward whispered lowly.

“Me too.” Jacob said finally letting himself wrap his arms around Edward and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

“Can we not fight for this long again? Let’s promise to make up within three days for now on.” Edward said with light humor through his tears. Jacob couldn’t help his own slightly hysterical laughter through his own. He leaned in and placed a large kiss on Edward’s mouth before pulling away with a large grin.

“Okay, Promise.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love! :)


	12. The Invite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a rather big time skip. In case anyone is lost the story is in May 1916 now. Just keep that in mind.
> 
> Also sorry for late update I’ve been spending time with my family. I was gonna put the next two chapter all in one but I really wanted to put something out today.

“Jacob can you mark off that calendar?” Elizabeth said as she passed threw the living room to the kitchen going to make their lunch.

“Sure thing.” Jacob answered politely. Getting up from the sofa where he and Edward had been sitting on opposite ends from each other, reading and playing footsie when Elizabeth wasn't paying attention.

Jacob walked over to the calendar and marked off the box label May Fifteenth Monday. He took note of how close June twentieth was. Edward’s birthday would be coming up soon and he needed to start thinking of what he was going to do. After all that Edward and Elizabeth had done for his birthday, he knew that it had to be something special. Even more so since it would be the first birthday he’d ever spend with a human Edward and one of the last as well.

Jacob was pulled from his musing when Elizabeth came back into the living room a piece of paper in hand.

“Edward, I almost forgot to tell you that your father found another job for you.” She said cheerily and Edward gave a smile in return.

“Job?” Jacob asked curiously. He wasn’t aware that Edward worked. He thought he was a little young to be doing anything in law right now.

Elizabeth and Edward looked over to him with slight confusion before amused realization took over their faces.

“You know sometimes I forget you’ve only recently moved in with us.” Edward said and Elizabeth nodded along in agreement. Jacob had been living with them for the better part of five months now. Which in hindsight sounds much shorter then it feels.

“Well Jacob, Edward is a well sought out pianist. People pay small fortunes to have him play at their events.”

“Really?” Jacob said a large and proud smile over his face. He loved learning new things about Edward. Sure he knew quiet a bit from being with him in the future but often times Edward didn’t share certain things with him because he didn’t see them as a big deal. For instance, the fact that not only does he play piano but that he pretty well known for it.

“And to think, I’ve been listening to you play for free.” Jacob said jokingly getting small chuckles from Elizabeth and an embarrassed blush Edward was currently trying to hide behind his book.

“It’s not that big a deal. They only pay so much because father turns down most the offers given.” Edward said. He knew his father did so to make his performances more exclusive and therefore more prestigious. It’s not like he played so much better then other just that his marketing and resources were better.

“That’s not the only reason and you know it! Your exceptionally talented. Even a deaf person could recognize it just by watching the way your hands move when you play.” Elizabeth in exasperation. She and her husband could never understand how their son couldn’t recognize his own talents. Though many people say that’s a mark of a true genius.

Edward only gave her a disbelieving look. Feeling that she only thought that because he was her son. Every small achievement he made his mother was ecstatic about.

Jacob noticed the look and could perfectly guess what he was thinking.

“Your mom’s right, Edward. You’re really amazing when you play. I got a glimpse of that when I saw how well you recalled the song I sang during my birthday almost a month after I’d sang it. That alone is amazing. Especially since I can’t even recall what we had for dinner last week.” He said his voice clearly conveying how impressed he was.

He also made sure to be vague about what song he sang in front of Elizabeth for many reasons. Seeing at it was a love song he sang to Edward and also from the future it was clear why she couldn’t know. He’d also convinced Edward to keep it between the two of them.

Edward agreed because he didn’t want to have to deal with the fallout from anyone ever asking him where he’d gotten the song rom. He wasn’t a good enough liar to keep the truth of it from his parents if it was ever brought up. Besides, he liked the idea of he and Jacob just have something special like that between them. Something that he could play and Jacob could sing while they were comfortably alone.

“You two are exaggerating. That’s just from practice not talent.” Edward said and Jacob and Elizabeth just sigh fondly dropping the subject.

“Well you still play well enough to have another performance coming up. It’s from the…” She paused going over the letter her husband had left her looking for the name of the family. Her eyes widened when she found it. Her mouth gaped open as she tried to find her words.

“Mother?” Edward asked he and Jacob had mildly concerned looks on their faces. There was very little in this word that could leave Elizabeth Mason speechless.

“…D.. Po…s.” She mumble to herself only confusing the two boys further.

“What?” Jacob asked for them both.

“The Du Ponts requested your performance.” She finally managed to get out. Edward’s face went entirely white and Jacob couldn’t help but think he looked more like his future vampire self now.

“Are you serious?” Edward said sitting up quickly and going so far as to jump over the sofa in his hurry to rush over to his mother. Taking a hold of the paper as he read it by her side.

“I humbly request for your performance Saturday night at The Palmer House for a private performance for my wife Ethel and our daughter of the same name as well as a total of six other guest, sincerely _Eugene Du Pont Jr_.” Edward and Elizabeth read out in together. Elizabeth’s smile growing as they did and Edward seeming more and more like he was about to pass out. Jacob was preparing himself to run over and catch him if he did.

“Oh my God! Edward, this is amazing!” Elizabeth screamed hopping in place and jumping into Edward’s limp arms giving him a tight hug.

She wasn’t done with just a hug from Edward though. She ran over to Jacob as well tears of joy in her eyes as she lept at him too.

“The _Du Ponts_! I told you, you were gifted my boy!” She said after giving Jacob a celebratory hug as well. Edward still seemed to be too out of it to answer her. He just sat down on the floor in deep concentration. Not even bothering to walk the few steps it would take to sit on the sofa.

Elizabeth was too excited to chastise him for sitting so improperly.

“Who are the Du Ponts?” Jacob finally asked officially feeling out of the loop. Edward and Elizabeth looked at him as if he was an alien who’d just landed on earth.

He quickly realized this was probably something that was common knowledge and something he should know. He realizes how bad it would look for him not to know something like that. It would most likely be harder to explain away with his usual excuses of just cultural differences. Knowing famous people was something else entirely.

Damn it.

“You’ve never heard of the Du Ponts?” Elizabeth said her voice alarmingly calm.

“Ummm…. No? Mind telling me who they are?” Jacob said cautiously suddenly afraid of setting her off.

“Only one of the richest and most influential families in all of America!” She practically screamed back at him.

“So… they’re a big deal.” Jacob said.

“Only the biggest deal in all of America! A summons from them is more important then one from the president himself.” She said and Jacob now understood why Edward was practically catatonic right now.

“Wow.” Was all Jacob manage to get out going over to Edward now to help calm his nerves.

“Okay, okay, this is a big deal. Well need to select the perfect songs for the performance. Only the ones that have received the best reviews. However, they can’t be your typical every performance song. Something less known but just as spectacular as the classis. We have to get you a new tux. We can’t hold back on any expense. I’ll find you the best tailor there is. You’ll need to start practicing immediately. Dear god their going to be so much to do in just the next six days.” Elizabeth started rambling no longer seeming to be speaking to the two of them.

“I need to write this down! I’ll go get my note pad and a start calling people. Jacob you take care of _that_.” She said the last part gesturing to Edward’s unmoving body. Knowing that Jacob was probably the only persons who could snap him out of it.

Jacob nodded to her and watched her go off with an amused smile before sitting next to Edward.

“Edward?” He said softly leaning against his side a bit to get his attention.

“…Today started off so well.” Edward mumbled miserable and overdramatically to himself. Jacob couldn’t help his chuckle.

“It’s really not all that bad. Honestly I thought you’d be more excited about something like this?”

“Jacob…. You don’t get it. These are the type of people that could make our break you career, your _life_. The amount of power and influence they have is astounding. I’m surprised you’ve never heard of them.” He said looking at Jacob with honest confusion. Jacob did his best to avoid eye contact.

“Well you know, people like that don’t exactly come to reservations or care about them at all. So it’s not like they were an important existence for my people like they are in the rest of America.” Jacob said thinking fast. It was really helpful how isolated reservations are and people’s lack of knowledge about Native American’s.

“We should spend some time going over things like that later.” Edward said casually. Jacob smiled at his consideration but recognized it for the distraction it was.

“Yeah sure, but we probably won’t have the time for a while with this concert coming. Now, do you want to tell me why your really nervous? You don’t strike me as the type of guy to get nervous over someone’s social standing?” Jacob said. He knew Edward very well both now and his future self and he knows Edward as never been the type of person to be concerned about someone being a famous or not. Especially when it came to him playing.

Edward shifted uncomfortably. Looking at the floor and avoiding looking at Jacob.

“It’s going to be the first time you see me perform.” Edward said honestly after a couple minutes silence. Jacob’s eyebrows raised at that.

“You’ve played for me before. Dozens of times, and you’ve never been nervous.”

Jacob said confused.

“But I’ve never _performed_. It’s different. It’s not the same as you just listening to me practice while reading or even when the two of us are alone and I’m playing our song.” He said and gave a look of understanding.

He remembered when he first imprinted on Edward. How he questioned every step and was reluctant to do anything around him, even shift. To afraid of making a fool of himself despite Edward having already seen him do those things before.

“Well… I’m not the one you should be worried about. I love it no matter what happens. You could mess up several time, hell you could complete forget your songs and I’d still love anything you played on that stage.” Jacob said playfully nudging Edward who smiled a bit a that.

“I know that, but I still want to do well. I want you the not just _like_ my performance. I want you to _love_ it….. Also doesn’t help that the Du Ponts are who I’ll be playing for.” He looking jokingly alarmed. Jacob gave a hearty laugh.

“Those fat cats won’t know what hit ‘em.” Jacob said.

“Fat cats?” Edward asked a curious smile on his face. That had to be one of the funnier slang words Jacob used.

“Don’t think to hard about it. Just know it means rich people.” Jacob said brushing off the confusion. He’d really thought that one was old enough for Edward to know.

Edward just laughed amusedly his spirits much lighter now. Elizabeth came in and smiled at the progress Jacob seemed to have with calming Edward.

“Everything’s all good here now? Alright then! Edward you need to make song selections. I’m thinking five songs. That’ll give you the time to give a full day to each song for practice. You were always best at picking your own songs so I’ll leave that up to you to figure out today. I’ve called a suitable tailor for the two of you-“

“Wait me too?” Jacob asked. He didn’t think that he would actually be allowed to be where people could see him. Especially for people who were supposedly such a big deal.

“Of course, as if I’d let you miss out on Edward’s performance. You are his best friend. I’ve already cleared it with my husband.” Elizabeth said. Even though Jacob would probably have to be backstage or behind the crowd where he wouldn’t be seen she wouldn’t allow him to miss the performance entirely. He deserved better then that. If she had it her way he’d be front and center with a perfect view, but sadly the world just doesn’t work that way.

“I expect you to be dressed just as nicely as the rest of us and _yes_ that means wearing a tailcoat.” She said before Jacob could even ask. He looked annoyed but didn’t complain.

“Now, your father is taking care of ensuring the hotel will be ready for your performance. I’ll ensure that all of us will be presentable for the day of. Edward you need to be focused on song selection and practicing.”

“What about me what do I do?” Jacob asked.

“Your doing it now. I need you to keep Edward calm for the days leading up to the performances. He has a tendency to… stress over these things. That’s putting it lightly. Sorry dear, but you’re a bit of a mess before these performances.” She said looking at Edward who just shrugged. He couldn’t argue. She was completely right. He didn’t take the best care of himself when preparing for a performance. Skipping meals, not getting enough sleep, not even going to the bathroom when he needed to. He would just obsesses over practicing for hour on end. Even when his mother would try and keep him in check by making him sleep and eat he would often only eat small amounts and get up in the middle of the night to practice even more.

“Got it, babysitting duty.” Jacob said putting on and overly serious demeanor knowing just how bad Edward was when he was focused so much on just one thing. Even as a vampire neglecting the very few things he needed to do for his health and upkeep. He imagines that can be a real problem when your human with even more needs.

Edward playfully hit him with a smile he returned. Elizabeth just laughed happy that he wasn’t upset at the job given to him.

“Exactly! You’ll be great at it seeing as that what you usually do anyways.” She said and Jacob just nodded in agreement.

“Well then that’s enough chatter. Edward get to work on picking you songs.” She said.

Without another word need Edward and Jacob got up and got to work.

.

.

.

.

Babysitting Edward was _hard_.

It was way more of a challenge then Jacob had originally thought it was going to be. He thought it would be enough if he made all Edwards meals and ensured he went to the bathroom at least every three hours and made sure that he didn’t get up in the middle of the night to practice like Elizabeth warned him about. That had been his favorite job since it mostly consisted for him cuddling Edward while they slept.

However, doing just those things weren’t exactly working. Edward would always find ways around it. Like he would dump or hide half his food away and rush threw the rest so it seemed like he ate a decent meal. He would completely ignore his own bladder and would go so far as trying to cross his legs to hold out even longer. Worse of all he’d replace himself with a pillow while Jacob was sleeping in order to sneak back downstairs to the piano. He’d usually only manage to play a couple of notes though before Jacob was up. His superior hearing being very helpful. Edward was always surprised when Jacob would come downstairs and say he heard him playing. Never stopped him from trying again though. If that didn’t work out he’d just stay awake humming to himself or muttering the notes in order. Sometimes Jacob would even feel his finger tapping against Jacob’s back or arm as if he were playing the cords. Jacob tried his best to make him rest and sleep but the stubborn bastard would just wait until Jacob fell asleep before starting up again.

It was like the man was doing his absolute best to self-destruct.

Jacob was watching him now as he muttered notes to himself while the tailor measured his body. He seemed a little skinnier then before since he’d been skipping meals the last five days and he had bags under eyes. His body seemed to be shaking slightly from exhaustion something that was even more noticeable since he seemed to be struggling keeping the up and straight for the tailor. Jacob gave a sad sigh at the sight. He felt like a failure.

“Jacob, you haven’t been doing your job.” Elizabeth said lowly for only him to hear while she sat next to him on the sofa in their living room.

“Yeah, I know. But he’s impossible! You know I come to get as soon as he leaves our room at night and even when he’s still in bed I can hear him either taping his finger or muttering notes? No matter what I do to try and get him to sleep he’s always up ten minutes later! He’s like a new born child.” Jacob said exasperated and a little exhausted himself. Because when Edward didn’t sleep he didn’t sleep.

Elizabeth gave him and understanding look.

“I know what you mean. I use to have to look after him when he got like this. Though I have to say he’s never been this bad before. This time must really have him nerves. Can you blame him though? It is the Du Ponts.” Elizabeth said and Jacob resisted correcting her. He knew why Edward was really more nervous then usual. Seeing as he’d told Jacob that it was because of him. Which made Jacob feel even more guilty knowing he was the reasons Edward was doing this himself.

Nothing he ever said made him stop though. Not even when he reassured him that he would love Edward’s performance.

“Well what do you usually do when he gets like this?” Jacob asked needing some advice.

“Well for one a reassure him that he’s going to do just as amazing as usual.”

“Did that already didn’t help much.” Jacob said.

“ _And_ I make him take a break the entire day before the day of the concert.” She said. Jacob looked at her surprised.

“The whole day? He agrees to that?” Jacob said as he hadn’t even been able to make Edward take a time off to use the bathroom.

“Well not at first. I usually have to get him out the house for it to really work. Just keep the piano inaccessible to him and keep his mind distracted so he can’t go over the notes either.” She said and Jacob nodded in understanding. She gave him a small smile.

“I left some money and the keys to the automobile in your coat pocket why don’t you two go out and find something to do. How about you show him how you hunt or something? Get his body moving and exhausted so he can actually get a good nights sleep before tomorrow.” She said with a small smirk Jacob returned it and gave a nod.

“Okay who next!” The tailor said cheerily interrupting their quiet discussion.

Jacob raised one hand standing up next to the man. His eye widened comically and he looked down at the measuring tape in his hand.

“I’m going to need longer measuring tape.”

.

.

.

.

“Edward.” Jacob called to get Edward’s attention just as he was sitting down by the piano after they’d finished getting measured for their suits.

Edward looked back at Jacob giving him his full attention. Which in itself is an achievement as he would have never stopped practicing for his mother or father but there was just something about Jacob that demanded all his attention when they spoke.

“Yes?” He asked.

“I need you to go get changed into something more comfortable. I’m taking you out and where were going you’ll probably be moving around a lot.” Jacob said and Edward gave out a small sigh.

“I would but I hav-“

“Don’t even start. I already cleared this with your mom. For the record she completely agrees with me that you need a break. Just for a little while okay? If after a couple hours you still wanna come back and practice you can.” Jacob said with a small smile. Edward looked back reluctantly at his piano one more time biting his bottom lip before he closed the lid over the keys with a small sigh.

Jacob couldn’t help his smirk of victory when he did. Edward just rolled his eyes and got up to leave before Jacob could see his own smile of happiness.

Jacob went off to change into some more comfortable boots rather then his dress shoes he was forced to wear for the duration of the tailors visit. He also fixed up his suspenders. No longer letting them hang at his waist but ensuring they were correctly in place and would hold for the duration of his hunt. He briefly wished that belts were more in style by now but from what he’d seen the Mason’s were unlikely to have any in their home. Jacob didn’t bother with a jacket because he knew no one who be around to judge his lack of attire.

Jacob grabbed a bag as well to carry a couple things since this wouldn’t be like his usual solo hunts. He’d have to do it as a human in front of Edward and he needed to seem like he had human needs. So he brought an extra change of clothes for both himself and Edward as well as a couple of vacuum flasks filled with plenty of water. Usually when Jacob got thirsty as a wolf he’d just drink from the nearest river or stream but with the clean water act not in place yet he doubted Edward would let him drink from water he knew was bad. He may not know how bad but it’s didn’t take a genius to look at the water and tell it was dirty from the look and smell. Jacob wouldn’t drink it either if he didn’t know his body would purge anything bad in the water.

Jacob was pulled from his thoughts when Edward came down the steps with boots on and his most free moving pants and shirt. As well as suspenders on, which Jacob could see underneath his small jacket.

Jacob smiled when he came down the steps.

“Ready to go?” He asked and Edward nodded with a smile. He handed Edward the keys to the automobile and held the door open for him on the way out.

“Why don’t you drive while I tell you which way to go?” Jacob said knowing he wouldn’t be able to drive that type of car. Especially while trying to smell out the forest he’d been in before.

“Sure, lets go.” Edward said sounding excited. While getting ready he’d figured that Jacob was probably taking him hunting and Edward couldn’t wait to see Jacob in action. It was one thing to always hear stories but to actually see it was probably even more impressive.

He noticed Jacob put a large bag in the back seat and thought it was weird he was bringing stuff when he didn’t last time but choose not to openly question it.

When they step off Edward cracked the windows at Jacob’s request and followed his instructions on where to go. It didn’t take long at all for them to arrive at the secluded park. It was one people did go to often since there was too much foliage and not enough open area to have events in. They’re was also a much more popular park that was cleared for the public where people preferred to go over this one.

Jacob took full advantage of that fact when he went out hunting. It meant that he didn’t have to worry too much about getting seen when he was out even during the day.

Jacob had Edward park the car as close to the park at he could without driving into it before the two go out.

Once they did Jacob looked around quickly to make sure no one was around before stripping off his shirt immediately drawing Edward’s attention.

“What are you doing?” Edward said face devoid of any outward emotion and clearly trying to keep himself from looking down at Jacob’s chest. Jacob wanted to smirk at his bashfulness but did want to make him feel anymore uncomfortable.

“If I didn’t take it off it would just get destroyed in matter of minutes. You should also take off your jacket it will just get in the way and make you hot faster.” Jacob said casually while debating taking off his boots. He decided against it because it wouldn’t be able to explain his feet being perfectly intact later. Jacob also kept on his suspenders over his bare chest not wanting to take them off since he didn’t have a belt to replace it.

Edward looked away from Jacob again his face burning red. He was always much shier when sober. But he did as told and took off his jacket. When he was done he looked to Jacob for more direction.

“So what now?” He asked and Jacob smirked.

“Now, we find our prey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love!

Edward watched quietly and doing his best to stay out the way as Jacob expertly followed the trail before him. Carefully following where the herd of deer seem to be going from their tracks. While also subtly using his nose when the trail seem to go cold.

Edward kept low and made sure not to step to loudly like Jacob had taught him only a hour ago. He was a surprisingly quick learning as he hadn’t made a mistake yet. Jacob was couldn’t help but be reminded of when he and Edward would go hunting in the future. How they worked as the perfect team and the thrill they’d get when they both successfully cornered their prey before killing and share in its bounty. Edward drinking the blood in excess and Jacob gorging himself on the flesh.

Jacob pulled himself back from his thoughts to focus on the hunt. Now enjoying it a little more after that happy memory. It felt good to be doing something he and Edward have always done even if it wasn’t exactly the same.

Jacob smelt the herd just beyond the trees in front of them and held his hand out for Edward to stop walking stopping himself. Edward paused and watched in interest as Jacob crotched down and stalked up to the clearing first before beckoning Edward to follow letting him get a good look at the animals in front of them. Edward looked out to see almost twenty deer out in the field. He watched the beautiful creatures graze and felt a small pang of guilt that they’d be killing one of them soon.

Jacob leaned down and whispered as quietly as he could in Edward’s ear.

“Go over to the other side of the clearing parallel from us and make the loudest noise you can. Wait until a small one is close to me before you do though.” He said and Edward nodded in understanding not trusting that he could make his own voice that low like Jacob. He was about to move away and do as told before Jacob put a hand on his shoulder stopping him and pulling him closer again.

“Don’t rush over there. Take your time and keep your steps quiet.” He said and Edward nodded again in understanding before going to slowly make his way to the other side of the clearing.

I was almost a full twenty minutes before Jacob saw Edward made it fully over to the other side of the clearing. He felt a strong sense of pride that Edward had followed his instructions and didn’t rush. He can remember several new wolves disobeying that type of order their first days in the field.

Jacob watched as Edward carefully sat and wait for one of the smaller ones to get closer to Jacob before doing anything. He watched as perfectly ignored when bigger bucks would come close and waited for an opportune time.

When he finally did there was a lone deer next to him. An adult but still one the smaller side. Jacob probably could have taken down one bigger but from normal human standards it was a good pick. He saw throw the trees as Edward lifted a large rock above his head before smashing it hard on another. Making a loud crack sound resonate through the whole clearing much louder than any yell would’ve.

The entire heard jump in immediate action away from the noise and the buck closest to Jacob practically lept into his arms. Jacob jumped from the bushes skillfully and with the same grace as he would’ve as a wolf.

Edward watch in amazement as his body moved perfectly. First running into the buck as it charged forward into throwing it off balance. Just as the buck was about to get back up with just a equally speed Jacob moved fast on top of it. Quickly circling his legs around it’s neck on the ground and grabbing onto it’s antler before it could stab in with them. When he had a firm grasp he tightened his legs on it’s neck even more and thrust his upper body to the right as hard as he could breaking it’s neck before it could even register the pain.

By this point the rest of the heard had already fled and Edward was rushing over to get a better look.

“Wow.” Was all Edward could say after what he’d just witnessed. When Jacob first told them he’d snapped a buck’s neck with just his hands before Edward didn’t think he was lying but he hadn’t grasp the full gravity of what he’d meant. To see something like that in person was completely different from his imagination. It almost defied the feats that Edward considered humanly possible. But he had to accept it was humanly possible seeing as he’d just seen it himself. His swain’s muscles really weren’t just for show.

Jacob let out exaggerated huffs of breath when Edward came over trying o seem more tired then he actually was.

“Can everyone in your tribe do that?” Edward asked unable to hide the amazement he was still feeling. Holding a hand out for Jacob to help him up and from underneath the buck’s body.

Jacob just chuckled nodding while taking Edward’s hand to be lifted up.

“It only seems impressive now. Give it a couple more times out here and you won’t even bat an eye.” Jacob said. Edward highly doubted that but didn’t argue. Jacob took another over exaggerated huff before going to lift the buck over his shoulders.

“Come on, we have to drain it in the near by river.” Jacob had taken to draining his catches of blood out in the forest since Elizabeth said that she didn’t want her plants soaking up so much blood every time he went hunting. Jacob had promised not to drain them in her garden anymore and it wasn’t like he could do that kind of thing in the front yard so he found the easiest thing to do was to drain it in the nearby stream and then clean off and disassembly it at home.

He and Edward walked more comfortable and talking now that they didn’t have to be overly quiet chasing after the herd. Edward was exciting telling Jacob about how much fun he’d had and how impressed he was. He asked to go out more often with him to these hunts. It only to watch because he doubted he’d ever be able to do what Jacob just did. Jacob bit his lip with a small secretive smile thinking about Edward would be able to take on mountain lions in the future.

Their small talk help to quickly pass the time and they were at the stream quicker then either of them expected.

Once they were Jacob put down the buck near the stream and Edward put down the bag he’d been carrying on his waist that Jacob packed for them. He opened it for the first time and pulled out a knife and handed it to Jacob to slit the buck’s throat with. Jacob gave a nod of appreciation and the two of them sat for the time it would take for the blood to drain.

Edward pulled out the vacuum flasks for both of them. It had been a long and hot day so the drink was welcomed.

Jacob tied the buck up to a near by tree upside down and letting it’s neck hang in the water to let it bleed out quicker into the water with flowing away. Once he did he went over to Edward further away from the edge while the two of them sat and just talked for a bit.

“You know one day we should get Mother out here.” Edward said casually and Jacob almost chocked on his water with how quickly he laughed.

“What?” Edward said his own smile pulling at his face.

“You really think Mrs. High Society would be caught dead out here?” Jacob asked and Edward shrugged.

“You never know, I think that she’d make an exception to what I just saw.” His tone clearly showing how much he believed that.

“Tell you what, if she agrees to _willingly_ , not blackmail, but willing come out here with us I tell you one thing that no outsider is allowed to know about my tribe.” Jacob said catching Edward full attention. Edward raised an eyebrow a sudden smirk growing on his face.

“Anything I want know?” He asked.

“Mmmhhmm.” Jacob hummed an affirmative.

“Even the recipe to your hangover cure?”

“Anything but that. I’m taking that to the grave with me. Something that powerful cannot just be given out to the world.” Jacob said with such an overly serious face Edward couldn’t help his loud laughter. His laugh easily drew out Jacob’s.

“Hey can you check on the buck?” Jacob asked after they’d calmed down again.

Edward nodded before walking over to the stream to see if it was still mostly red going down it. Only to freeze when he got close to the edge. He came face to face with at least three wolves on the other side of the now alarmingly small stream. They could all easily get across and Edward was pretty sure he could see more past the trees. They were crotched low and growling at him while also eyeing the buck bleeding out in the river.

Edward was silently panicking. He had no experience or expertise about wolves not even from books. He hadn’t even known there were any in these near by woods. Granted he’d never been here before today. He was contemplating running away when he felt an hand come down on his shoulder and Jacob lean in to whisper quietly to him.

“Don’t move, don’t look away, and don’t turn around. If you break eye contact they will attack.” He said calmly and Edward felt his breath catch and his heart race even more.

“Back away slowly behind me.” Jacob said and Edward wanted to protest when he started to move forward but he knew that Jacob was the expert right now and things would go better it Edward just trusted him. So he swallowed around nothing and took a small calming breath before moving slowly backwards like Jacob said never breaking eye contact with the wolves in front of him.

Edward got the brief paranoid thought that more wolves might be behind him and he could be walking right into them. As if hearing his thoughts Jacob continued to talk quietly to him. Above a whisper but nothing so load it would startle the wolves.

“Don’t worry their territory is beyond this stream. They would not have crossed.” Jacob said surely. Knowing his own sent was all over this side of the stream. They would not have entered a larger predators territory. Especially since Jacob had occasionally been leaving them extra deer he’d hunted. That was most likely why they were here now. Jacob usually left the food on the edge of the boarder like where they were now. Usually if it was just Jacob they recognized his smell and would just take the extra buck on their side and go. But since Edward was here the new sent must have put them on edge. Thankfully they still seemed to recognize Jacob and had a good amount of respectful fear of him. Which was clear when the wolves gave small whimpers when he flashed his shifted eyes at them walking more confidently towards them.

They gave off more whimpers and lowered their heads. Jacob also saw the rest of their pack behind the trees doing the same.

Edward watched in fascination as the wolves lowered themselves before Jacob. Prostrating and trying to seem as non-threatening as possible. He looked over at Jacob’s back and saw how he was making himself seem bigger and more imposing. Edward could only guess that his size was big enough to intimidate them. It was still an incredible sight to see even with that rationality in mind.

Jacob looked over the wolves and easily picked out the alpha among them. They were the biggest and also ahead of the other wolves visibly at their side now. It made sense they were in the front. If they were here to just collect another easy score of food they would be the first to eat before the other’s got to.

Jacob walked over to the buck with a knife in hand never letting his intimidating wolf presences down but still keeping a none hostile but protective air around him. The wolves didn’t dare move when he did. Not even when he looked away long enough to cut off a large but hasty chunk of the buck’s flesh. Hiding his still shifted eyes away from Edward while he did. He turned back to the wolves and threw them the chunk of meat. He watched them sniff timidly sniff at it before looking to Jacob while they carefully went for a bite of it. Ensuring he would not attack them while they ate. Jacob didn’t say a word while they ate. He just stood quietly and watch over them never calming his dominant air and control over the situation.

Ensuring that the wolves got the impression that they were only eating because he wanted them to. Even it was a peace offering they only got it because he allowed it. They got to eat rather then be eaten by him. Though they feared that Jacob would he’d never eat them anyways. He would kill them if they attacked Edward and left him no choice. He’d prefer not to though and he thought eating wolf was just too close to cannibalism for him.

When the wolves finished eating, the whole pack had come out of the woods for a bite, they just looked up warily at Jacob and Edward. Jacob took this time to gesture for Edward to approach him.

“Come towards me Edward, but slowly.” He said and Edward hesitated for a moment before doing as he said. Everything Jacob had been doing so far seemed to be working. When Edward got to him he took Jacob’s outstretch hand.

Jacob pulled Edward close to himself when he was close enough and deliberately rested his chin on his shoulder rubbing against his neck a bit. Edward was confused at first but watch in as the wolves seemed to calm at the actions their muscles relaxing, and their teeth no longer bared. They didn’t even seem to scared anymore.

The action giving them an understand of who Edward was to this predator before them. To this great alpha wolf. Now that they understood that with just that one physical action they no longer felt out of control of the situation. They seem to give Jacob one more parting glance before running off together. Once they were gone Jacob finally relaxed and let his eyes shift back to normal his sense going back to normal. He no longer felt like he could hear and smell everything. Edward also seem to calm too.

“What the hell just happen?” He asked voice still quiet and mostly confused. He felt like could kind of understand what just happen but it was just so much Edward didn’t know how to justify it in his mind. Jacob tried to quickly think of an explanation. He just stared to ramble off things.

“It was a standoff. You see I learned very quickly that there were wolves in this forest so I just did what we do at home to keep them docile towards us. Just leave them food and let them get to know your sent and usually they’ll leave you alone. Especially if they know you’re an easy way to get something to eat. Usually I’d leave the food here. They probably smelled the blood and came running. Most of the time that not a problem for me since they know my smell by now but I guess yours must have thrown them off, so they got a little hostile. Thankfully they recognize me quick enough and giving them food was enough to send them away. They should now your smell now though. They should remember your with me since they saw me sent you.” Jacob said and Edward took in everything he said calmly his mind needing the rational explanation. It wasn’t too far off from the truth either just took out a lot more elements of the story. Like how they recognize Jacob as the new predator in the area.

“Sent me?” Edward asked not familiar with the term.

“When I rubbed up against you. It what animals do to each other to recognize family. When they saw me do it to you and smelled me on you they figured your part of my pack so they wouldn’t attack you since they know my smell usually means food.” Jacob explained and Edward nodded more in understanding and finally fully relaxing when he felt he had everything figured out now. He turned around and buried himself more into Jacob arms.

“If that’s the case, I wouldn’t mind a little more cuddling.” He said with a dry nervous laugh meant to break the tension. Jacob took it and laughed back too holding Edward tighter and breathing into his neck. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t trying to put more of his smell on Edward.

.

.

.

When they got home Edward had surprisingly gotten over his fear of what just happen. He actually seemed excited now. Animatedly talking about how he couldn’t wait to tell Elizabeth about all that happen that day. Joking about how he just knew his mother would agree to come next time so Jacob better write up that hangover cure for him.

Jacob laughed along with him and encourage his happier and easygoing demeanor. Loving that Edward had handled it so well. If he couldn’t handle that God knows how he’d react if he ever learned that Jacob himself was a wolf practically ten times bigger than the ones they just saw. Not that Jacob had any plans of telling him that.

When they got home Elizabeth was both happy to hear and alarmed by what Edward had to say about the days events. She only just barely kept herself from forbidding them to ever go to that forest again, both Edward and Jacob. They only thing that kept her from doing so was seeing how excited and happy her son was about it. It also helped to hear how Jacob handled the situation. It was a good reminder that Jacob was an expert in these things and that she could trust him to keep himself and her boy safe.

After Edward had told her everything over dinner he’d been too exhausted to anything other than bath and go straight off to bed. Jacob promised to be up soon when he went off to get ready. Choosing to stay with Elizabeth for a bit longer. They both watched him go with fond smiles.

“So your plan worked like a charm. I think he might actually get a full nights sleep tonight.” Jacob said.

“Oh he’d better. If a pack of wolves can’t wear him out, I don’t know what can.” She said taking a sip of her tea.

“It was surprising how quickly he took his mind off the concert. I thought it would take longer before he finally relaxing.” Jacob said.

“Usually it does., but you just seem to have a way with distracting him. You really are a good friend Jacob.” Elizabeth said smiling at him proudly. Jacob felt a pang of guilt when he saw that smile. He felt bad about lying about their relationship to her. It wouldn’t have been so bad if he didn’t genuinely care for Elizabeth. She was a lot like a mother to him now and Jacob felt like he could tell her anything. It felt like a betrayal to have something so big that involved her son that he wasn’t telling her. He would if he was 99.99% sure how she’d react. He hadn’t forgotten what time period he was in.

“Thank you, Elizabeth. Well I better head off to bed too. Edward may have seemed tired, but you never know he might still try and sneak down here later tonight. I better get my own rest before I have to wrestle with him again.” He said and he and Elizabeth shared a couple smiles and a quick goodnight hug.

By the time Jacob got upstairs and ready for bed Edward was already in deep slumber in Jacob’s bed cuddling up to one of his pillows.

.

.

.

Edward fussed nervously over straightening Jacob’s for what must have been the fifth time before he just removed it entirely from his neck.

“You know what, let’s just redo it completely.” He mumbled to Jacob going to redo it around his neck. Jacob grabbed his wrist before he could giving him a knowing look.

“I know your nervous about tonight but you can’t keep using my tie to stale.” He said. Edward bit his bottom lip looking down at the ground.

“I’m not stalling.”

“ _Edward._ ”

“Okay maybe I’m stalling a little, but we still have a little time before the show.”

“Yes time we need to drive to the hotel. We’ve been in our room all day getting ready. You wouldn’t even let me make you a good luck lunch.”

“I perform better on an empty stomach.” Edward said making Jacob roll his eyes at the comment.

“My point is we’ve been hiding in here all day but your mother has already called us down stairs two times now. If we don’t leave now it will be harder for me to sneak in through the back.” Jacob said trying to appeal to Edward reasonable side. All he got for his trouble was a wince.

“I’m sorry you have to come in through the back and watch from the back of the room. You should be up front with the rest of our family.” Edward said guilt and anger in his eyes. Jacob just smiled sadly at him.

“Hey, no worries. As long as I get to be there for you that’s all I want. Besides… my eye sights impeccable.” He said smirking smugly getting an amused smile from Edward. If only he knew how true Jacob’s words were.

Before Edward could respond they heard Elizabeth’s impatient voice again.

“Boys if the two of you aren’t down these steps in the next two minutes we’re leaving you and I’ll do Edward’s solo myself!” She said only half joking. The two shared fond smiles at her words.

“We’d better get down there before she really does leave without us.” Jacob said. Edward’s smile left his face for a nervous look but he nodded and started towards the door. Before he took even two steps Jacob arms were around his waist pulling him against his chest tightly. Edward froze and soaked in the comforting feeling. Jacob placed a small kiss against his neck.

“Your going to do amazing.” Jacob said his voice void of any humor and jokes. Filled with only conviction and ample belief in his words.

Edward felt tears of joy start to build up but he shoved them down and just tuned to Jacob and kissed him. Pouring all his gratitude and love into the gesture. When they pulled apart Edward took a deep breath, turned around and squared his shoulders in determination.

“Okay. Now I’m ready.”

Jacob and Edward quickly made their way downstairs to Edward’s waiting mother and father. They quickly shared greeting before heading off. They didn’t have time for any small talk seeing as they were already running late for one of the greatest moments in Edward’s career. Thankfully the hotel was on the coast near by and only about twenty-minute drive away.

One they got there Mr. Mason got out first to find out where would be a good place for Jacob to enter from. The Mason’s were unwilling to go until they were sure Jacob was looked after, even if that did mean they were pushing the clock.

Mr. Mason was still quick in finding someone to help them. When he got back to the car he was being followed by someone who clearly worked there probably the manager.

“This gentlemen will take you to Edward’s dressing room through a back entrance and later when all the other guest have been seated and the lights have been dimmed he’ll take you to a private booth in the back with myself and Elizabeth.” Mr. mason explained to them. Jacob couldn’t help his look of surprise.

“Wait… I’ll be sitting with you two?” Jacob asked.

“Why of course, you are a member of my household. It would be inappropriate for you to sit anywhere else. Though you will have to return to the room before the lights are back on. We’ll delay so that you can see Edward’s performance in full.” Mr. Mason said.

Jacob was at a lose for words. He had already spent days… months pushing down his feelings when it came to how he’d be treated because of his race. He been doing his best to be understanding and not expect much from the situation. He already knew the Mason’s were okay with who he was and he was doing his best to be okay with just their acceptance and ignore just how limited he was in this time. He knew they cared for him and he tried to make that enough, but he didn’t expect that they would be willing to go this far for him despite these circumstances.

Jacob bit the inside of his cheek as hard as he could to prevent the tears that wanted to fall. He didn’t want to make this such a big deal or draw more attention to himself. He didn’t want to embarrass the Mason’s… his _family_ by crying. Most importantly he didn’t want to cry about this he wanted to smile. He wanted to outwardly show how happy this made him. That even though these people were born in the era that they were still so open minded and cared about him. Even Mr. Mason who Jacob has rarely been able to see during his stay in their home treated him with more respect then even some people in his own time might have.

“Thank you.” Jacob said with the biggest smile he could force himself to give only just barely managing not to choke on a sob. Edward must have seen through it because he subtly wrapped his hand around Jacob’s between them giving his lover an understanding smile.

Things moved quickly after that. The Mason’s were instructed to drive closer to the side of building where Jacob was dropped off and the manager took him around back while they went in the front giving their car to vale.

Jacob didn’t get to meet back up with the Mason’s in the dressing room because Edward was immediately needed on stage. He was left in the room with a man dressed as a waiter both of them waiting until the manager called the room and gave the okay for the waiter to lead him to the dinning room. They didn’t talk much at all though the waiter gave him multiple curious looks. He looked like he was just dying to ask how Jacob managed to get an invite to such a prestigious performance and to be in the performers dressing room no less. He had the sense not to ask though. Recognizing that Jacob clearly had high connections that probably wouldn’t like to know he wasn’t shown just as much respect as they themselves would’ve been.

Jaco tried not to make the man’s job any harder and just sat and pretended to read the bible that was in every hotel room so that they weren’t just staring at each other.

Thankfully the call same only ten minutes later to get him out that awkward situation. They made their way quickly down to the hall and entered just as they were beginning to dim the lights. Jacob took in the room just before the lights were completely off.

It was smaller then what he expected. It looked like a small dinning hall without even a proper stage. Only a small one step up platform with a piano. It was no less prestigious though. It was decorated with the finest of everything. Jacob was kind of afraid of touching anything knowing he wouldn’t be able to pay for anything he broke. The smallness gave the room a more intimate feeling with the performer. Which seemed more fitting since the audience was only the small three member Du Pont family and a couple of their own guest. It all actually seemed more intimidating then a large concert hall would.

Edward was clearly feeling that too if the expression he was wearing was any indication. Now for anyone else he would just seem calm maybe even bored with the situation around him but Jacob could practically smell the tension coming from him. He noticed the slight tremble of his hands at his side. The way his eyes seem to be over analyzing everything around himself. He even noticed Edward’s tongue occasionally just barely pocking at the inside of his cheek.

That all seem to stop when he notice Jacob having just entered being the only one turned in the direction of the door. The two of them locked eyes and Edward seem to freeze entirely. Jacob quickly took a look around himself to make sure no one was looking at him and when he saw he was in the clear he put his hand to his mouth and quickly blew a air kiss to Edward.

And just like that Edward seem to lighten up. His shoulder were no longer tense and painfully straight. His face bored expression was gone replaced with a slight smile and a soft light in his eyes. His hand was now twitching to resist blowing a kiss back rather than nerves.

Jacob feeling like his job was done smiled reassuringly up at Edward with an adorkable thumbs up before moving towards Mason’s booth in the back. Edward looked away and down at his piano probably trying to hide an amused smile. Elizabeth must have seen him give the thumbs up because she had her own fan over the lower half of her face but her eyes were crinkled up showing she was clearly smiling too. Jacob sat down next to the quickly before the show started. Elizabeth leaned a little closer to him and whispered as quietly as she could.

“Your really good at babysitting.” She said before sitting straight again. Jacob’s only response was a slight smirk directed towards her as if to say ‘what did you expect?’

The shared no more words as the last of the lights were cut off only leave the one light directed at the stage and Edward took his seat at the piano. Jacob watched as he took one more subtle deep breath before closing his eyes and beginning to play.

In that moment Jacob immediately understood what Edward meant when he said performing was not the same as just playing at home. He swayed gently with the music. His fingers moved effortlessly over the keys. It didn’t just seem like listening to music. Jacob could feel real emotion put into ever note. Each cord struck something in him. Spiked his adrenalin, made his heart warm, his eyes tear up, or pull a smile own his face. The music said so much without speaking a single word. It sparked memories and past feelings of the most impactful moments in his life.

The anguish from the death of his mother and the loss of his father legs, the abandonment when his sisters both left one after the other, the joy and excitement when Bella came back to Forks, the fear and exhilaration when he first shifted, his disgust when he first learned what the Cullen’s were, the overwhelming responsibility when he learned he was meant to be pack Alpha, the hatred he felt when Bella chose Edward over him, the clash of emotions and denial when he first imprinted, and the most recent terror of being in a time not his own.

It was a roller coaster of emotion and they were all on for the ride. Jacob felt like he was pulled in by it all. It was almost overwhelming. Just as fast as it began it was over. It was both too quick and everlasting. He felt both satisfied and exhausted by it all.

As Edward was finishing up the last song Jacob looked around and saw everyone seeming to go through the same as him. Jacob noticed a couple even silently crying. Even the baby had it’s full attention on Edward. The only ones looking even remotely different were Elizabeth and Mr. Mason. Their pride shining through the other emotion they were experiencing.

It only took a few delayed and calming seconds for everyone to get themselves together before they were standing and applauding with all they had. Trying to make for their lack of numbers with their enthusiasm. Eugene Du Pont couldn’t look more impressed then he was now, but his approval was not what Edward wanted. He looked around hard resisting squinting as he tried to look in the dark room at his family’s booth. Jacob didn’t know what expression he had on when Edward looked at him but it must have been what he wanted because his shoulder’s relaxed, he took as relieve smile, and smiled brighter, wider and more genuine then Jacob had seen in a while. It took all Jacob had not to run up on that stage and press his own smile against Edward’s.

He’d have to save that for when they got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact I hadn’t originally planned to have the hunting scene in this it was just kind of an on the spot add.
> 
> The next chapter is one even I have been looking most forward to.


	14. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD. When I tell you guys I have wanted to post this for sooooo long. My god, I am so happy to finally have this out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took way longer to write then I expected.  
> Okay so I realized I never made dates and ages clear enough in the story so you all should know this for this chapter. When Jacob arrived from the future:  
> Jacob was: 16 years old (Birthday January 14th)  
> The date he left in the future was May 1st 2006  
> The date he arrived to in the past was January 1st 1916. The Masen’s think he turned 16 while he was living with them.  
> Edward was: 14 years old when Jacob arrived (Birthday June 20th)

“Damn it!” Jacob swore lowly when he cut his finger with the kitchen knife. He reflexively sucked on the finger to stop the bleeding. He felt it tingle a bit and pulled away from his mouth. He watched as the small wound sealed itself in seconds.

God he was lucky for his healing abilities. If he didn’t have them Edward probably would have found out about his surprise weeks ago just from the cuts alone.

Jacob examined the small carved wolf between his fingers as he thought this. He’d been working on making Edward a small bracelet for his upcoming birthday. The small black cord for it had been easy enough to find in Elizabeth’s sewing kit but for the actual wolf charm itself Jacob wanted to specially make that himself.

It wasn’t the first thing that Jacob has ever carved so Jacob knows he can make it look realistic. The only problem was he didn’t have the right tools. He had to work with were the knives he found in the kitchen instead of a proper carving knife. It also didn’t help that it had to be so small. Usually Jacob was really good with working with such small things seeing as he spent a lot of time working on cars but it’d been a while since he’s done that so his hands were a little unused to it. Which resulted in a lot of slip ups. If it weren’t for his healing abilities his hands would probably be entirely bandaged up at this point.

Jacob also didn’t have the best lighting for his work. To ensure Edward wouldn’t know what he was doing Jacob had to find some pretty creative hiding places to work in. Like in the backyard along the dark side of the house. Or under one of their beds. Or even one point in the complete darkness of their closet having to use his shifter abilities just to see properly.

But all that discomfort was worth it because he’d finally finished it just in time for Edward’s birthday party tomorrow.

Jacob looked down at his work with a satisfied smile before hearing someone calling for him.

“Jacob! Are you back here!”

Edward must have finished his piano practice early.

“Yeah I’m over here!” Jacob called out from the tree he was in. Stuffing the bracelet in his pockets before Edward walked over to him.

“What are you doing up there?” Edward asked looking up at him bemused. Jacob smiled down at him.

“Just enjoying the weather.” He answered.

“Well come down. The tailors here with our suits for tomorrow and Mother wanted to see how we look in the.” He said and moved back to give Jacob room to jump down.

Jacob got up and grabbed on to the branch he was previously sitting on swinging himself to the ground. Edward admired his flexing muscles as he did. He had a clear view because Jacob wasn’t wearing a shirt under his vest like he usually would. He said it was too hot to wear both in June. Edward personally thought it felt pretty good outside today but he wasn’t going to argue that if it meant he’d be able to see more of Jacob beautiful golden skin.

Once Jacob landed the two of them headed into the house and went off to try o their suits. For once Jacob’s actually fit pretty comfortably. It seemed like the tailor had finally stopped underestimating his size and made something that actually fit pretty snuggly but not uncomfortably so.

Jacob was actually feeling pretty good about himself when he saw his reflection in the mirror. He was never one to dress all fancy but he’s not ashamed to say he cleans up really well. He was very into his look for tomorrow.

Edward on the other hand seemed unsatisfied with his own, if the small scowl on his face was anything to go off of.

“What’s wrong? Don’t like the suit?” Jacob asked coming up behind him to wrap his arms around Edward waist as they looked into the body mirror together.

Edward’s scowl immediately turned to a smile as he softly rubbed Jacob’s arms around him.

“Its not that. It’s just…” Edward hesitated.

“Just what?” Jacob asked.

“You’ll think it’s stupid.”

“Only if it is.” Jacob joked getting a eyeroll and fond smile from Edward.

“But seriously what wrong? It’s your birthday you should be excited.” Jacob pushed trying to get Edward to open up. He had a bad habit of brooding when he had a problem.

“I hate my birthday parties.” He said and Jacob nodded encouragingly.

“How come?” He prompted.

“It just another excuse to try and build social connections. Just a bunch of strangers gathered around trying to impress or subtly insult one another. Even people our age are just as… snobby.” He said using a word Jacob had taught him.

“I can see why that would suck.” Jacob said nodding understandably. Edward gave another sigh of annoyance at the thought of tomorrows party.

“But your forgetting one thing.” Jacob said and Edward raised an eyebrow.

“Me. I promise not to let your party suck. I’ll get those stuck up snobs to have fun even if it kills them.” Jacob promised and Edward smiled happily before putting on an overly concerned look.

“You know… when it comes to you killing them is a real possibility.” Edward said worriedly.

Jacob just laughed heartily.

.

.

.

The next day they were surprised to woken up by Mr. Masen. Elizabeth had been too wrapped up in doing her make up to do it herself. She, according to her, needed to take extra care this time with it because she’d be hosting for once instead of just going out.

By the time Edward and Jacob had finished getting ready themselves the hired hands had already arrived. They were doing last minute touches of the back garden. Ensuring the food was ready and laid out and the mingling area was big enough for people to walk around in or if they needed to move some sitting tables around to make more room.

For the first time Jacob noticed how truly big Elizabeth’s garden. It was big enough and had enough open space that Jacob could easily imagine himself and his whole pack being able to horse around in it without disturbing a single plant. Jacob felt a sudden admiration thinking of how Elizabeth had cultivated the entire thing herself. It was probably something she took a lot of pride in showing off during parties. No wonder they weren’t having the party inside despite the hot day.

Jacob made himself useful for the final touches of the party. Helping move tables and food despite Elizabeth’s protest that he didn’t need to do so. He was a member of their house hold after all but Jacob argued that he was also an employee so he should help out. He finally stopped though when Elizabeth threaten to ground him for a week if he dirtied the suit, they’d bought him.

Jacob stopped helping but playfully argued back that she couldn’t keep him locked up in his room even if she tried. That he’d always find a way out.

Elizabeth had then sent him inside until the party started.

Mr. Masen, who’d seen the whole thing, couldn’t help but feel the threat was strange. It’s not like his wife could actually ground any of their employees. It’s not like she was his mother.

Had they really gotten so close that they both saw this as natural?

He looked over to his son who’d just laugh at the exchange like it was a common occurrence before going inside to most likely keep Jacob company until the party started.

Mr. Mason being the investigative man he is approached his wife once they were gone.

“Elizabeth.” He called softly taking her attention away from delegating the workers.

“Yes, dear? What do you need?” She asked going back and forth from talking to him to calling out orders.

“I simply wanted to ask you about your earlier exchange with Mr. Black?” He asked getting her full attention now.

“Yes, yes, what about it?” She answered seeming oblivious to what he was talking about. Sometimes she forget her husband is not home to see how she and her boys interacted all day.

“Just that… your joke early seemed strange.” He said and Elizabeth scuffed.

“Joke? I’ll have you know I was quite serious and Jacob knows it. If he gets that suit dirty he’s in a world of trouble.” She huffed out thinking of all the times Jacob had ruined perfectly good suits going outside. Most of the time unintentionally. The boy was surprisingly clumsy at the worst of times.

“That’s not what I meant love.” Mr. Masen said unable to help his amused smile at her reaction.

“Then what’s the problem?” She asked seeming even more confused.

“There’s no problem. I just for it a little… odd. The way you and Edward seem to interact with Mr. Black.” He said.

“Well, honey. He has been living with us for six months now. I think I’d be much stranger if we were so tense around on another.” She said casually. Mr. Masen had no way to respond to that so he just nodded and went on about his business. Going to the front of the house to greet their soon arriving guests.

It did not take long for people to begin showing up. They came in flocks. Showing up with that impeccable high society punctuality.

With the arrival of more and more guest soon the party was in full swing with nice live band playing soft orchestra music, servants working their way around the crowd carrying trays of food and wine, and various conversations being shared by everyone present.

One particular topic that was going around was Jacob himself. Everyone was wondering exactly who he was and how he’d managed to get an invitation to such a high demand party. It was clear from his outfit that he wasn’t a servant and by the way he mingled easily with the Masen family. Particularly their birthday boy himself. Many people wanted to question who he was but most were of too low social standing compared to the Masen to ask such a rude question about their obvious close acquaintance maybe even family friend.

Thankfully, after waiting for Edward and Jacob to go off, someone closer to their social standing finally got up the nerve to approach Mr. and Mrs. Masen about it.

“Hello Elizabeth! It’s been such a long time.” A woman said exchanging pleasantries. She and her husband having approached the two.

“Diana Darling! How have you been? How are your twins?” Elizabeth said turning up her lady like charm and walking away with Diana leaving their husbands to themselves. Both knowing that men preferred to speak to each other alone.

“I’ve been well. Henry and Charlie have just been angels lately. They’re new tutor has made remarkable strides with their manners.” She explained. She had always been able to be honest with Elizabeth about the fact that she often had trouble control her boys despite them being around the same age as Edward they weren’t near as mature as him. Diana had confided in years ago about it hoping that she would share her secrets or tell her of a good tutor to help.

Sadly, Elizabeth didn’t have much advice to give at the time because Edward had just been a natural quiet and therefore well behaved child. She did do her best to find someone to help her though. The two had bonded over the experience of looking together. Since then they’d been close pen pals so despite not really being of the same social status as Elizabeth, she was still permitted to speak freely with her.

“So, has anything… new happened with your family.” Diana asked as politely as she could. Elizabeth watched her with blank contemplation for a while before her eyes lit up in understanding.

“Oh, you mean Jacob!” She exclaimed happily her smile wide. She and her husband had been waiting for someone to question them about that.

The night before the party the two of them had planned to help Jacob grow his clientele. After he’d done so much for their family and made great strides in his job as Edward’s tutor they thought it was the least they could do to ensure that he had another job lined up after them. Hopefully several so he could have his own pick of who to go to next.

They knew being a Indian off of his reservation he would most likely struggle for good work and a sustainable living. They also know that a lot of fathers in Mr. Masen’s line of work or similar ones don’t exactly have the time to teach their boys about the more manly aspects of life. Jacob had been a real help for them in this case, enough so that he could make a real living out of it. If he could grow his career then not only would he have a sustainable living he’d have enough money to start a family and have kids of his own who he could pass the business too.

Elizabeth and Mr. Masen both wanted to help him achieve this. They new that Jacob was a growing man and would one day most likely want to leave their home and start his own. Even though Elizabeth would be able to always find something for him to do in their household so he could stay she could tell Jacob was not the type to accept such handouts. Thought it pained her to think of the day not just Jacob but Edward as well would one day leave their home she new she couldn’t stop it so she wanted to make sure they would at least have promising future when they did leave.

“He’s Edward’s new live in tutor. Well… sort of new. He’s been living with us since January.” Elizabeth explained. Diana only just held back her surprise at the words.

“My! Since January? You’ve never mentioned him in your letters before?” Diana asked.

“I must admit we have been hoarding him a bit. It would be a shame to lose such an amazing tutor to another family after all. He’s made such great strides with Edward.” Elizabeth said coyly.

“May I ask, what exactly is it he teaches?” Diana asked now more intrigued for the sake of her own boys. She had noticed something different about Edward since the last time she’d seen him. He seemed… more sure of himself, confident. He gave off an air of being bigger, older, more broad shouldered, more like a confident young man then just a shy small teen. He also seemed much happier as well. Diana doesn’t think she’s ever seen him give more then a lazy or shy grin before but not only were his teeth showing for once but he’s also been openly laughing.

“Well, in the simplest terms he’s teaching Edward about being man.” Elizabeth said.

“How so?” Diana asked slightly confused but still interested.

“By doing things like taking him hunting or getting him outside more to just be physical. Wrestling and what not. Things that father’s usually teach to their sons. Now, of course my husband would have done such things if he had the time, but you know how the firm is. I’m sure you know just how much our husbands can get wrapped up in their work.” Elizabeth said.

Diana nodded along understandably. Her own husband rarely was home at any reasonable hour. She had also been worrying about her boys getting the necessary education most boys get from their father.

“I knew that I couldn’t properly provide Edward with those type of experiences and lessons. I was seriously getting concerned he may grow to be too soft for this world. You know as a mother I can’t help but still see and treat him as my little baby. Jacob has been such a relief in that area. I know you haven’t talked to Edward yet but you have seen him right? The results of his tutoring have been so clear. It’s been such a weight off mine and my husband’s shoulders.” Elizabeth said honestly. Though the tutoring job had originally stared as just a way to ensure Jacob stayed in their household, he had really taken his job seriously and achieve amazing results.

Diana begin to think about her own to boys. We’re they getting soft? They didn’t exactly have many close male influences around them. All they really had was her as a constant adult presence. They were already ten years old and didn’t exactly seem interested in the things other young boys their age usually were. They tended to favor reading and spending time inside with her. Which at first was very sweet, but lately they’d been asking to help prepare dinner and seemed curious about her needle point. No boys their age should still find such feminine things interesting. They should be going outside. Getting dirty and wrestling or something like that. Something she’d seen her own brothers do growing up.

“Dear god, I think my own boys are getting… soft.” She said lowly confiding in Elizabeth.

“Do you think this… Jacob would be interested in helping me with my own boys? I’ll pay double since he’d be handling twins. He doesn’t even have to be a live in tutor. He could just come thrice or just twice a week. I wouldn’t dare take him fully from your own boy before his education was complete but we can share him can’t we? Taking on one more family shouldn’t be too much? How extensive are the lessons?” Diana said already negotiating for time with Edward’s tutor. It would be rude of her to just try and steal him with higher pay and benefits from the Masens but she felt that her boys may need his assistance as soon as possible. While they were still young.

Elizabeth resisted smirking as she watched her plan work. She glanced quickly behind them to their husbands and by the looks on their faces her husband had successfully convinced Diana’s husband as well.

They were such a good team together.

“Well, I have no problem with that. Since he’s living with us Edward has ample time to learn from him. A couple or hours every other day wouldn’t affect much of anything. You’d still have to ask Jacob though. He’s very dedicated to his work, there’s no guarantee he’d want to take on two more children when he’s already working with one. Especially since Edward’s been making such progress lately.” Elizabeth said with a small distress sigh. The more exclusive she made Jacob seem the more he’d be sought out and the more people would pay to have him tutor. She wanted to weed out the possibility of him being cheated when it comes to pay.

“Well… what if I brought my boy over so they could observe or… I’d even settle for him just taking them along on a couple of hunts? Just until Edward’s education is over and he can come and work for us full time like he does with you all. I’d still pay him for whatever time he’d give before that. Would you mind putting in a good word for my family and I’ll send him a formal job request?” Diana asked still trying to get anything she could.

Elizabeth smiled kindly at her.

“Diana your my friend of course I will most certainly put in a good word for you. Even if Jacob doesn’t accept the job I’m sure he’d be willing to give your boys some form of… homework or something. Or just give you a consultation on what you can do as a lady to help them.” Elizabeth said Diana nodded in appreciation.

Elizabeth smiled at her and glanced lazily around at the party to see how the other guest were doing. Her husband had split from Diana’s. Mr. Masen most likely encouraged him to spread information on Jacob. She knew that raising son was a great concern for men like him maybe even more so then the mother’s who at least got to be at home everyday trying their best. Elizabeth can’t even imagine the guilt of a father who believes he’s not providing all he should for his children.

Elizabeth continued looking around in search of Edward and Jacob. She gave an annoyed huff when she only saw Jacob who was clearly in search of Edward as well. Looks like her son made his escape earlier than usual.

“Will you excuse me Diana? I need to find my son.” She said and Diana nodded in understanding thinking of where her own children might be in this moment, noticing that it was suspiciously quiet. She frowned worriedly before going off in search of her own troublemakers.

Elizabeth walked over to Jacob who’d taken to standing by the food table giving him the best view of the party to search for Edward.

“Oh you won’t find him like that.” Elizabeth said into her cup next to Jacob trying to hide her unladylike amused smirk.

“Oh yeah? Common occurrence?” Jacob asked just as lowly as she spoken.

“Yep, he’s probably already made his way in the house by now.” She said and Jacob brows frowned in confusion.

“I’ve been watching the back door. I would’ve seen him go in.” He said and Elizabeth just barely kept herself from laughing outright.

“And I’m sure he was also right beside you when he disappeared right? You would’ve have surely seen him leave your side then too?” Elizabeth said and Jacob gave a contemplative look. He’d thought he’d only just lost Edward in the crowd but if he slipped away on his own that was very impressive.

“I’ll go check in the house.” Jacob said putting glass down and also taking Elizabeth’s from hers. Having counted that she was already on her second and the party had only just started. Elizabeth only rolled her eyes when he did but didn’t resist. She did stop him when he started to leave though.

“Jacob.” She called. He turned to her raising an eyebrow.

“If you can think of anything that could actually make Edward enjoy his birthday for once… I’ll support you no matter what crazy idea you come up with.” She said. It was her sons fifteenth birthday. That was a big deal for everyone. She truly wanted him to actually enjoy it for once even if it meant taking a small social blow. She could build that back up fairly easily anyways.

Jacob gave a smirk at her words.

“Oh, you can count on it Mrs. Masen.” He said playfully and Elizabeth resisted rolling her eyes at being called Mr. Masen. Jacob hadn’t called her that since his first night staying with them.

.

.

.

Jacob entered the house through the back door and quickly checked if anyone was around before he let his wolf senses take over a bit. Enhancing his sense of smell and hearing more and changing his eyes to that of a wolf. Jacob closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying and see if he could smell Edward anywhere nearby. The house was too filled with his sent to find good trail though. So, Jacob focused on his ears. Trying his best the drown out the party noise and only focus on what’s in the house.

He heard the soft steady beat of only one other heart in the house. Jacob smiled softly to himself when he locked onto it. He walked slowly through the house going where ever it sounded loudest. The heart beat lead him all the way upstairs to the guest room that was originally going to be Jacob’s until he moved into Edward’s instead. Jacob gave a small smirk when he reached the outside of the door.

He concentrated on calming his wolf before going in. It had been getting harder and harder to pull it back with these small uses. Doing this to his wolf was a lot like being a cock tease. It could only handle going through it so many times before eventually I just burst out into his full wolf form. Since Edward had started coming hunting with him now being able to fully shift had been getting harder and harder to do. Jacob’s wolf also needed ample time to stay after it came out. He needed to run and jump and smell and use all the senses to their fullest. That was not easy to do with such limited time.

After taking much longer then he would like to calm his wolf Jacob entered the room silently to find it empty. Jacob turned to look at the closet in the room. He heard the softest shuffle inside of it. He walked over, opened it and looked down at Edward with a playful smile.

Edward smiled back guilty when he did.

“Got room for two in there?”

Edward nodded and scooted over slightly embarrassed from having been caught. Jacob sat down next to him as best he could in the small closet. They left the door open so that they could properly see each other.

“Wanna tell me why your hiding in the closet?” Jacob said and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at his own unintentional joke.

“I’m not hiding. It’s just comfortable in here.” Edward answered unconvincingly and unintentionally adding to Jacob’s joke. Jacob just smirked in reply.

“Sure it is. So comfortable that you have to stretch out your cramped legs right now.” Jacob said pointing out that Edward was doing exactly that right now. Edward finally gave a defeated sigh.

“You know I hate my birthday parties.” He said finally relenting and speaking honestly.

“Yeah, I know, but I also know that I promised you this time would be different.” Jacob said and Edward raised an eyebrow.

“How so?” He asked.

“Well, I just got the a-okay from Elizabeth to do whatever I think will make you happy today.”

“Mother actually gave you complete authority to do what you want?” Edward ask suddenly looking concerned. Jacob just nodded excitedly practically bouncing in his seat.

“Oh, dear God what has she done.”

.

.

.

Elizabeth watched as both Jacob and Edward came back out of the house together with looks of anticipation on their faces. She watched as they looked around quickly in search of them before approaching both her and her husband with looks of excitement.

“Honey, I don’t know what our son and house guest have come up with but I suggest that you play along and just go with whatever their about to do.” Elizabeth whispered to her husband quickly before her two troublemakers reached them. Mr. Masen only seemed marginally concerned but nodded in agreement choosing to see whatever was about to happen instead of stopping it.

Elizabeth and Mr. Masen decided to the boys halfway and walked the rest of the distance to them until they all met up in the very center of the party.

“So, I was thinking of living this party up a bit with a little game.” Jacob said with a far too innocent smile.

“Game?” Mr. Masen asked before either Edward or Elizabeth could. They were a little surprise to hear the interest in his voice. Though Elizabeth couldn’t help but think of just how competitive her husband was in his youth. He’d played nearly every sport his private school had to offer as well as joined any club that had some for contest to it. He seemed to get over that phase when they got married though.

She guest not all of his competitive nature had faded with age.

“Yes, just something that we use to play back home. The rules are simple but it can get pretty competitive.” Jacob said.

“How do you play?” Elizabeth asked just barely before her husband did. Jacob smirked in response.

“Well I’m explain that right now.” He said before grabbing the nearest chair to himself to stand on top of.

Elizabeth’s inner lady only barely kept from chastising him for it. Edward couldn’t help but wonder why he even bothered getting on the chair he was tall enough without it.

Jacob took a deep breath and brought his fingers to his lips before letting out the loudest ear retching whistle he could. The Masens couldn’t help but cringe at the sound having been the closest to him.

The sound easily caught the attention of the entire party. Jacob easily held their attention when they all saw who’d made the sound as well as the entire Masen family standing next to him.

“May I have your attention everyone.” Jacob said mostly for the formality of is as he already had everyone’s attention.

“We have prepared a small game for all of you this evening to liven things up a bit. The game is very simple. You will all first need to get into small teams of your family or if you came only with your significant other then find two other to make a team of four. I will explain further once everyone has done this.” Jacob said and waited patiently as everyone quickly found their families and formed their teams. Moving fast and talking excitedly and curiously to one another. This wasn’t the typical way these types of parties ever went so it was a nice change of pace and left everyone waiting to see what happened next.

You could always count on the Masen Family for a good time.

After everyone seemed to be finished finding their groups they waited patiently for more instructions.

“Alright then, now that everyone is in their teams your all going to line up from tallest in the front to smallest in the back. Then place both hands on the shoulders of the person in front of you.” Jacob said once again waiting for the guest to do as told. While he did, he got down and started assuring the Masen’s to do the same.

Jacob in the front, then Mr. Masen, then Edward, and finally Elizabeth in the back. All of them having a firm grip on each other shoulders. Mr. Masen especially who was slowly starting to show his anticipation of the game more and more. Elizabeth recognized the gleam of competitiveness in his eyes.

She could tell from his rapid eye movement that he was already sizing up all the other teams and counting how many their were to watch out for. Elizabeth could feel a wide grin stretching her face. It felt so good to see her husband like this! Just enjoy himself for once.

When everyone was finished Jacob finished up the instructions.

“Okay! Now the name of the game is catch the dragon tail. The rules are simple. Your entire team it the dragon. The person in the front is the head of the dragon and the smallest in the back is the tail. The head of the dragon, person in the front, has to try and touch other dragon’s tails, while protecting it’s own tail from other dragons. If your tail get’s touched your entire team is out! If anyone of your team lets go of each other’s shoulders your dragon breaks apart and you lose! So don’t let your tail get touched and team members who are the ‘body’ don’t let go. Last dragon standing are the winners!” Jacob shouted out.

Face all around could be seen lighting up. A few people were now bouncing on their feet ready for the game to begin. A couple of the younger guest their even almost lost their grip on the shoulders. People were already eyeing up the teams around them. The Masen family were all equally as excited and intrigued by this game.

Before they started Jacob had all the dragons space out evenly with their tails properly protected in the start to avoid cheating. He waited until he got the okay from all twelve teams.

“Ready! On your mark! Get set! GO!” Jacob shouted and it was immediate chaos.

People were laughing and screaming and running to best of their ability. Doing their best to protect their tails while trying to get others.

Jacob and the Masen were doing the best so far. Considering that their dragon ‘head’ already had experience with the game and Elizabeth was the only woman who thought to take her heels off for the game. Though she doubted such high society woman who have done so even if they did think of it. She herself wouldn’t have done so either a couple months ago.

“Mom! Mom! MOM!” Edward shouted loudly seeing another team trying to sneak up on them from the side.

Hearing his cries Jacob moved quickly cutting off their path laughing slightly. Jacob continued going even after blocking them circling around Elizabeth so that she was in a kind of protective circle of Edward, himself, and Mr. Masen guarding her.

Mr. Masen looked smugly at the man leading his own family.

“Nice try Philip. Better luck next time.” He said giving the biggest smile that Edward had ever seem him give. Edward found it contagious and felt his own mouth widening.

He looked around the party to see all the guest with similar looks. No longer having snooty fake smiles or up turned lips or gossiping with one another. Everyone was genuinely enjoying themselves and getting along for once. The sight was enough to make Edward cry. But he held it back and decided to smile instead. This was the first time in his life he’s ever enjoyed his own birthday so much.

God Edward owes Jacob so much for this one.

“Keep that smug smile Masen, but remember we’ll be the ones catch that tail of yours by the end of this.” Philip responded just as competitively.

“Oh, I’m a much faster dodger then you think Philip.” Elizabeth called from her small circle of protection.

“You were never as fast as me though, dear friend!” Diana called from behind her husband moving a bit so she could try and see Elizabeth past the towering men surrounding her.

“Our dragon will get you in the end!” Diana called again.

“Oh, really Diana?” Elizabeth asked coyly. Diana gave a firm and confident nod.

“How are you going to catch me when you can’t even watch your own tail!” Elizabeth shouted back.

“What?!” Diana and Philip both exclaimed turning back quickly to check on their twin boys unintentionally moving said boys closer to the Masen’s since they were just doing their best to hold onto the shoulders in front of them.

When the were slung closer Jacob moved fast and patted both the boys on the head just as Diana and Philip were turning back.

“Your out!” They all called together.

“Oh, you sneaky little foxes! Just you wait for the next round! Will get you back for this.” Diana called out as her family separated to show that they’d lost.

“You won’t even see us coming.” Philip claimed.

“Yep!”

“For sure!”

The twins nodded along with the parents determined little looks on their faces.

After that they went off near the food table where the rest of the losing teams were watching and cheering on others.

Despite their threats Diana and Philip cheered for the Masen’s throughout the rest of the game.

The party continued like that for hours. With the end of each round people would be raring to go for the next. After a while though everyone was in need of a break at some point so they lowered the total number of teams to allow for half the party to rest and mingle while the rest played. People swapping out whenever they were tired.

This allowed for a great mix of people on teams. They weren’t just composed of families but instead of random people which allowed for people to meet and mingle with others who they might not have talked to before. It was great for social networking, while still not being the stuffy conversation that they would usually have to endure during these parties.

People also began fighting over having Jacob on their team. Since almost every team that he’d joined had won so far or at least come in second. Edward and Elizabeth found it hilarious to see people jumping at the chance to ask Jacob to join their team and even starting arguments with each other over who’s turn it was next. After a while though Jacob thought it’d be best for him to sit out a couple rounds until the Masen’s were ready to play again.

Because clearly that was the only team he could choose to join and not start a ruckus.

Jacob was now sitting next to Edward a little ways away from the other party guest and talking calmly to each other while they watched the game go on.

“How are you not sweating right now?” Edward asked looking over at Jacob to see that he didn’t even seem tried even though he was the only one who hadn’t taken a proper break from moving since the first round.

“I’ve got good stamina.” Jacob said smirking smugly.

Edward chuckled at the ridiculous look before taking on a more serious tone.

“Jacob, I owe you a huge thank you for this.” Edward said giving him a large smile.

“Oh don’t sweat it. I was bored too. This party really needed to liven up a bit.” Jacob said leaning casually towards Edward.

Edward didn’t even bother trying to break down Jacob’s weird slang and just laughed instead. Full on almost hysterical laughter. He only just barely managed to cover his mouth and turn away from the rest of the party so he wouldn’t be noticed.

“Why are you laughing?” Jacob said his own humor leaking through the words.

Edward didn’t know how to answer that. Because he didn’t know why he was laughing either. He was just happy. He was happier than he could ever remember being and he didn’t know what to do with himself. So, he just kept laughing.

When he finally managed to calm down he still had a permanent wide goofy smile on his face. Jacob fully returned it been then the two of them looked away and tried to calm down their emotions. They didn’t want to draw attention to themselves.

After a while they finally managed to do it and just enjoyed sitting in silence with one another. Jacob was the first to start the conversation up again.

“When are your parents birthdays?” Jacob asked casually.

“Well my Fathers is August twelfth.” Edward responded.

“What about Elizabeth?”

“I have no idea.”

Jacob gave Edward an odd look.

“You don’t know when your Mother’s birthday is?” He asked confused. Edward only chuckled.

“Nobody does. Not even my Father. Mother didn’t want anyone to ever know her real age so she refuses to us or even let us celebrate on a specific date. We just kind of consider one of the many parties we throw a year as her birthday party.” Edward explained. Jacob sent Elizabeth an incredulous look.

“But… what does she say when people ask her?” Jacob asked.

“Only that her age is between sixteen and ninety-eight.” Edward said completely serious. He was numb to his mother’s antics by this point. Jacob just laughed at the outrageousness of it.

“So you’ll just never know for sure what age she is?” Jacob asked amused.

“Well, she did say that her birth records would be released to the family after her death so that we could properly make her tomb stone.” Edward said sending Jacob his own amused smirk. Jacob just chuckled more.

“That woman is impossible.” Jacob responded.

They both got distracted as they saw Elizabeth, Philip, Mr. Masen, and Diana had all formed a team together and were joining the next round. Seemed that their rivalry didn’t last for long.

Jacob and Edward cheered them on as loud as they could for as long as they lasted in the game. They game was all the more exciting now that it was night and much harder for people to see around the garden. Since it was Elizabeth’s garden though she knew it better then she knew the layout of the house so her team did very well. They’d made it all the way down to three teams but the other two made a truce with one another and cornered them before going for each other.

“That’s just cheating.” Edward said jokingly. Jacob chuckled in response before he seemed to light up with a realization.

“Hey, will you come for a walk with me? Down by the docs? Just for a little while?” Jacob asked. Edward was immediately interested. He gave an over exaggerated look to the moon.

“Well, judging by how high the moon is I’d say I’ve spent my required hours at this party. Mother shouldn’t be upset if we sneak off now.” He said smiling wide at Jacob. The smile was returned and then the two off the hurriedly got up and snuck behind the other party goers to the inside of the house.

Once they were out of sight from other they held hands and ran all the way to the nearby docs. Being sure to stay out of the lighted areas and going along the rocker side of the bay where they knew no one really went because of the rough walking area.

Once they arrived they slowed they’re running to a slow pace walk. Hands still entwined they enjoyed the beautiful sight of the moon reflected in the water as they enjoyed each others company. They didn’t speak, still to busy trying to catch their breath from the long run. One that Edward would not have even been able to complete if it wasn’t for his daily horsing around with Jacob.

After Edward finally caught his breath he spoke up first.

“Any particular reason you wanted to come walk out here or did you just want me all to yourself.” Edward said teasingly. Jacob smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“I always want you to myself.” He said and Edward blushed slightly and couldn’t stop the goofy smile that spread across his face.

“But that’s not why I wanted to bring you out here.” Jacob continued. Edward waited patiently for him to explain rubbing his thumb over the back of Jacob’s hand. Enjoying the smoothness of it. You'd think someone who spent so much time in the woods would have more callous hands.

“I wanted to give you something but I wanted us to be alone when I did.” He explained.

“A present?” Edward asked in a playful tone.

Jacob just nodded and reached into his pocket hesitating for a second. Second guessing if Edward would actually like the bracelet or not. He didn’t let himself linger for long though. He gently grasp the small bracelet and pulled it out for Edward to see. Edward let go of his other hand in order to take the bracelet with both of his looking at the small carved wolf in wonder.

“Did you make this?” He asked his voice filled with admiration as he examined the well detailed carving. Jacob nodded softly and smiled nervously at him.

“Do you like it?” Jacob asked resisting wringing his hands.

“Like it? Jacob, I love it!” Edward said wrapping his arms around Jacob’s neck and pulling him in for a grateful hug and kiss. After a while of just holding each other Edward pulled away just enough to hold the bracelet up and slide it on his wrist admiring it again.

“It’s so beautiful. Why’d you choose a wolf?” Edward asked lowly fully pulling away and taking Jacob’s hand again as they continued walking.

“It’s the symbol of my tribe. Wolves are kind of a big deal for us… and since I can’t share things about my tribe with you I wanted give you something that connected you to that part of me.” Jacob said giving Edward an open and honest look.

Edward felt like he was going to cry. God, his emotions were all over the place today.

“Thank you, Jacob. I’ll always treasure it.” Edward said rubbing the small wolf between his fingers.

They walked some more admiring the water and Edward was reminded of the day he first met Jacob. When he was on a similar walk threw the park. He’d been looking out at the water as he walked just like they were doing now when he’d stumbled upon Jacob. That had to have been the best day of his life because it kick started something that he’d never thought he’d be able to experience in this life. Part of him wanted to think who or whatever put Jacob in that water. Another part of him felt guilty for thinking that. Knowing that the experience wasn’t exactly pleasant for Jacob.

Well… maybe.

Edward never really did find out how Jacob had ended up in that water.

“Hey, Jacob?” Edward called.

“Mmm?” Jacob hummed back.

“Do you remember the night you first came to us?” Edward asked and Jacob nodded again.

“Yep, why?”

“Did you ever remember why you were in that pond to begin with?” Edward ask nothing but innocent curiosity in his voice. Jacob resist tensing up.

“I… can recall some things but not enough to really know what happen.” Jacob said choosing to go with a half truth. It had been a hazy experience for him.

Edward only hummed in understanding and let the subject go.

They continued their walk talking quietly with each other about the party and how things went that day. Letting their conversation spiral into any random direction. They felt no sense of urgency to get back home. Instead they enjoy the nice cool night air and the salty smell from the bay. Things were going really well for them on their small walk until off ahead of them they saw five men, clearly sailors, probably from out of town.

Despite being a good distance away Jacob could smell the alcohol coming off of all of them. He also noticed how they swayed about a bit and one of them almost even tripped just standing still. It didn’t take a genius to know they were drunk.

They were all rather large and heavy set. One of them was even a couple of inches taller than Jacob. When a couple of the men looked over at them Jacob could smell the slightest hints of disgust being carried by the wind. Jacob watched as the men that saw them started to nudge their friends and point them out.

Now, Jacob wasn’t too concerned about them because he knew that no matter their size he could probably still take them, but he still preferred to be safe rather then sorry so he stopped walking and grabbed Edward softly by the arm making him look up at him instead of at the ground like he was.

“What’s wrong?” Edward asked unable to see the men’s hostile expressions in the dark. Jacob tilted his chin up to the men in front of them.

“Nothing, really but I think we should start heading back home. We’ve been gone for a while Elizabeth will start getting worried.” Jacob said. Edward seemed to sense his unease because he just nodded and started walking back with him.

Jacob tried to walk calmly back home with Edward because he didn’t want to alarm his imprint. But he could smell the men getting closer and closer to them at a concerningly fast pace. Jacob could tell they weren’t running but clearly moving with a purpose. The faster they got the faster Jacob pushed Edward along. At some point they ended up out right running, Edward having quickly caught on to what was happening when the men were close enough for him to hear.

Despite their efforts the men still managed to catch up with them. They ran quickly in front of Jacob and Edward, their bottles still clutched in their hands.

“Hey! Hey! Where ya’ll going in such a hurry?” One of them, probably the leader, laughed out cynically. The other four men also huffing out chuckles of their own blocking off Edward and Jacob’s path.

Jacob squared his shoulders and instinctively began pushing Edward back and further behind him away from the men. Neither he nor Edward bother to answer them choosing instead to ignore them and try to move off to the side and away from the water completely.

“Hey! Don’t ignore us, savage!” One of the other men called going to try and jerk Jacob back by the shoulder. Jacob slapped his hand away easily and pushed him back from the chest all in a matter of seconds.

Jacob’s already growing anger and frustration caused him to miscalculate his strength and he set the man slamming hard against the ground. Possibly knocking the breath out of his cheat as well. Jacob didn’t pay any mind to it. He just placed his hand back on Edward’s lower back and tried to push own words.

“You think you can just get away with that!” Another man screamed. Jacob didn’t have time to look back to see it was before both he and Edward were grab from behind. At least two men had grabbed each of them while the last was still trying to get up.

Jacob wasn’t concerned for himself but he immediately felt a spike of fear when he saw Edward being grabbed. A hand covering his mouth to keep him from screaming out.

Jacob tried to pull away from the men grabbing him and he almost did until a third and the largest man helped the other two to push him down to the ground. They tried to go to punching him but whenever any of them even lifted one hand Jacob came close to escaping.

Once Edward saw Jacob hit the ground he doubled his effort to escape from the two men holding him. Managing to throw his elbow hard against one of the men’s face.

“Fuck!” The man screamed falling to the ground clutching his nose. Edward managed to pull away from the other man holding him and quickly tried to make for Jacob but just as soon as he was free he had arms around his waist again. Holding his arms close to his side and trying to lift him off the ground and back again.

Edward thrashed and bucked, kicking out his leg hitting the man still on the ground directly in the face. A loud crack was heard and the man grabbed his face again blood clearly leaking through his fingertips.

“He broke my nose!” The man scream and Jacob would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a rush of pride at that.

That pride was immediately wipe away with rage when the injured man got up and punched Edward in the gut. His cry of pain was enough to give Jacob the strength to push away the men holding him.

Once they were off he charged straight for the man who’d had the audacity to hit his imprint in front of him. He was only inches away from him when one of the men from before grabbed his hair in order to tug him back quickly. For the first time ever Jacob regretted growing his hair out.

The short moment of pain he felt from the tug was enough for the three men to have him pinned again but this time only barely able to keep him down. The man holding Edward had to let go to help keep Jacob down as well. The injured man taking his place in holding Edward.

However, they didn’t have enough strength to both hold him down and attack him. So, they went for the next best thing. They may not be able to hurt Jacob, but they sure could hurt who he clearly cared about.

“Drown that Injun lover!” One of the men called. Both Jacob and Edward eyes widened in fear at his words. They both locked eyes before their efforts were doubled.

Turning to anything they thought would get the free. Thrashing, scratching, bucking, and biting, anything to get themselves free and away from these men. All the while the man holding Edward dragged him closer and closer to one of the docs pulling him down to try and get him closer to the water.

Jacob continued to get free before being pinned again over and over. Clawing at the ground in an attempt to reach his imprint, his mate.

By this point the man had Edward pinned on his stomach on the doc and was attempting to tie his arms and legs with nearby rope. He managed to do so but no without getting a solid kick to the jaw first.

Sadly, all Edward’s struggling was all in vain because soon the man was pushing him off the doc holding him by the legs to partially dangle him over the water. With every inch Edward got closer to the water Jacob’s blood boiled more and more with rage.

“Say goodbye to your friend.” One of the men whispered in his ear. He and the rest of the men laughing at their despair. That was the last straw

In that moment Jacob felt his control slip. His body started to steam and heat up. So much to one of the men jerk away as if he’d been burned. Jacob’s bones broke and reformed. His skin stretched and covered itself in fur. His nails fell off to make room for long sharp black claws. The shift destroying his clothes as a guttural and enraged snarl ripped from his throat and in seconds he’d turned into the wolf he was born to be.

The men screamed scrabbling away from the large wolf that only second before was just a man. The man holding Edward jerked back fast and hard. Since his hands were still on Edward’s legs when he did he pulled him entirely back on the doc in the process.

None of the men were able to do much after that though because Jacob was fast upon them. His human reason completely fled from his mind. Right now he could be no more then his wolf. He couldn’t see them all as human beings. All he saw was the enemy. They were just threats to his beloved imprint. Threats that needed to be disposed of.

He charged at them with all the intent to kill. He slashed his claws at the one closets to him, leaving large scratch wounds across his chest. The man had managed to jump back enough that the attack didn’t kill him.

He along with the other men were screaming now and scrambling to get away from him. Even the man who was previously at the doc had run to join his friends in an attempt to make for the house not too far away.

Jacob quickly cut off their path and snarled at them. He lunged and bit the arm of one of the men who’d previously held him down. He jerked and torn at the bite before the man pulled his arm out his mouth with a scream of pain. They all turned and tried to make it for one of the boats but Jacob attacked again. This time closing in on the man that had been the one to try and drown his imprint.

He gave no mercy to him and crippled his prey. Going for his leg he bit the entire thing off with the strength and hatred he’d use for a vampire. The sight and sound of it was enough to make all the men fall on their ass in devastation and hopelessness. All of them suddenly realizing they couldn’t escape this predator. There was no sense in even trying.

Jacob begin to close in on the mass of men clutching and trying to hide behind each other. Every instinct in his body was telling him to rip them all apart. But one thing, the smallest little noise stopped him.

It was Edward who had been so overwhelmed by the sight before him he’d fallen back and bumped against one of the metal anchors on the doc. The small noise was like thunder in Jacob’s over sensitive ears. He’d turned sharply to the noise a loud growl in the back of his throat.

Just as quickly as the growl came it faded into a whimper when he saw the look of terror in Edward’s eyes.

What was he doing?

How could he bring his imprint fear like this? How could he show this side of himself?

Jacob came back to his senses. He turned back to the quivering human males in front of him and couldn’t help a snarl at their disgusting faces. He could admit he felt a slight tug of guilt when he looked down on the man who was still clutching at his missing leg grinding his teeth in pain and trying to stop the bleeding with all the efficiency and know-how of a sailor.

Jacob could taste the iron from the man’s blood on his tongue and could feel it soaked in the fur around his mouth in chest. God, he must look terrifying. Something that was very satisfying when he thought of how these sailors saw him but devastating to know his imprint had seen the same.

Jacob took a deep breath and made a quick decision on how to deal with the situation. He calmed himself as best he could and pulled back his wolf allowing himself to shrink and form back into a man. Still blood covered from his mouth to his large bare chest with a look of true rage on his face.

This did not lessen the smell of fear coming from the men in front of him. If anything it got stronger. Jacob used that to his advantage.

“If I _ever_ see any of you again I will eat _all_ of you alive!”

Not true, but they didn’t know that.

“Don’t you ever tell anyone what you saw hear tonight! Or I will hunt you down and don’t think I can’t do it.” Jacob said a deadly calm in his voice. All the men before him still crying nodding vigorously fear still completely open for Jacob to see. None of them moved or spoke from fear of Jacob changing his mind and deciding to just kill them anyways.

Jacob looked down at his naked body then back up at the largest man in the group before him.

“Give me your pants.” He said sternly holding his hands out.

“W..w-what?”

“GIVE ME YOUR PANTS!” Jacob screamed letting an inhuman growl slip out his mouth and his eyes shift to that of his wolfs.

The man rushed to do as told. The other men helping to quickly pull them off afraid of him getting any angrier.

Once he removed his pants and handed them over Jacob put them on quickly feeling more comfortable now that he was covered. He’d gotten used to being fully dressed all the time again. When he looked up and still saw all the men in front of him he glared and flashed his wolf eyes again.

“What are you still doing here? LEAVE!” He said growling one finally time.

Jacob watched them pick up their legless friend and flee from his sight running all the way down the beach to where their boat most likely was.

When they were finally gone Jacob let out a sigh of relief and the tension left his shoulders. That is until he heard the sound of a soft thump.

He turned around to see Edward rubbing at his wrist the rope that was once around it and his legs one the ground next to him. Their eyes locked and there was nothing but tense silence between them. Jacob went to take a step towards him and Edward flinched back with a look of fear returning to his eyes. Jacob halted his movement and went back to just staring at his frightened imprint.

Oh, boy. This was _so_ not good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to use the least offensive racial slurs I could find because they physically hurt me to write.  
> Also, I realized I been spelling Masen wrong this whole time! You guys could’ve let me know! I’ll go back and fix it so y’all will probably never notice.  
> And sorry for the cliff hanger  
> Comments are love!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took longer then I wanted but I was writing a couple other stories chapters with it so it couldn't be helped.

Edward doesn’t know what he just saw.

One moment he was seconds away from being pushed into the sea to drown and his boyfriend was probably about to be killed soon after him and then the next he hears a loud roar and screaming. He’s pulled up in rush just in time to see an impossibly large wolf slash at the chest of one of the men who had attacked them.

Edward’s first instinct was to get away as far and as fast as possible when he saw it but that thought was quickly interrupted by a much more important one.

_‘Where is Jacob?’_

Edward’s eyes searched rapidly for his partner. Unconcerned for the screams of pain from the men who’d just tried to kill them both. His heart was a light with new fear when he didn’t see Jacob anywhere. He knew for certain that Jacob would never leave him at the mercy of these men or a wolf so his mind went to the only conclusion it could. That Jacob had been hurt by either these men or the wolf currently attacking them.

Who Edward’s attention was back on when he saw it rip the leg off one of the sailors. Edward reluctantly let Jacob slip from his mind and looked down at the rope tying his hands and feet together trying to think of how to get out of them. He needed to escape fast before the wolf noticed him. He couldn’t exactly look for Jacob if he got eaten.

He saw the wolf had all the men cornered now and felt his own anxiety rise knowing he’d be next when the wolf was done. In the process of trying to sit up he accidently hit something behind himself making a small clanking sound. The wolf immediately turned to him because of it letting out a horrifying growl and baring it’s blood stained teeth at him. Edward felt his heart skip a beat and not in the pleasant way. He briefly thought for a second, he was going to have a heart attack. But just as fast as the wolf had turned his way it turned back to the men and snarled at them.

And then something happened that Edward would never be able to forget from the rest of his life. The wolf lowered itself a little and let out one final deep rumble before it began to shrink and it’s hair retract. It’s body shifted, broke, and reformed itself. The process was slow and painful looking. The sound of bones shifting could be heard even from how far Edward was.

But none of that was what drew his eye. What did was who exactly the wolf was turning into. Edward would know who that was no matter how far or from what angle he was looking at them. The wolf had turned into Jacob.

His Jacob

Somehow the information wasn’t hard to accept. When he got over his initial fear and disbelief he felt like everything that ever confused him about Jacob before finally made sense. From the very first day they met Edward had always known their was something really different about Jacob. With every new thing he presented that thought strengthened itself and became harder and harder to ignore or explain away.

The moment he saw the wolf turn into Jacob he felt relief and clarity along with all his other rush of emotions. He finally had an explanation to everything. It was like having an itch on your back you could never reach finally be soothed.

But now that Edward did know, he realized he never really wanted to. Ignorance truly was bliss.

“If I _ever_ see any of you again I will eat _all_ of you alive!”

Jacob’s voice pulled him from his thoughts. His face twisted in disgusted as soon as he registered Jacob’s words.

He wouldn’t really eat them, would he? Of course he wouldn’t, He know’s Jacob would never do something like that. However… clearly he didn’t really know Jacob at all.

“Give me your pants.”

He heard Jacob say in a tone so harsh and full of hate he’d previously believed Jacob incapable of feeling.

“W..w-what?”

“GIVE ME YOUR PANTS!” Jacob screamed his voice taking on an inhuman quality to it. Edward flinched at the noise along with the rest of the men. Pulling on his ropes that he was now reminded of.

Edward watched as the man hurried to remove his clothing. While they did and Jacob put them on Edward started working on untying the ropes. Which were actually really easy to get off since it was a rush job and wasn’t the best not headed ever seen.

“What are you still doing here? LEAVE!” Jacob’s inhuman voice drew his attention again just as he was finishing up the nots.

Soon after the men were out of sight Jacob turned to face him for the first time since he changed back. When he first turned to Edward his eyes were still that of a wolf and his face still held traces of his earlier anger. But the moment he locked eyes with Edward they shifted back to their normal brown.

That didn’t make him look much better though because his entire chest and mouth was still drenched in blood. Edward didn’t know what to say so he just silently stared and waited for Jacob to do something.

After a little longer of waiting and just rubbing at his wrist Jacob took a step towards him and Edward flinched and felt fear take over him again. Edward instantly regretted the movement when he saw the hurt look on Jacob’s face. He just couldn’t help his body’s natural reaction to fear.

They were back to just staring at one another again when Jacob touched his own face. Probably to rub it nervously like he often does when in an uncomfortable situation. He must have felt the blood on his face though because he pulled his hand away as soon as he’d made contact and stared down as the red body fluid on his hand.

Once he did he glanced down at his own chest and gave an annoyed huffed. The same type of reaction he would give when he got food on his shirt. Edward wonders if this was such a usual thing for him that he could view biting a mans leg off like any other meal.

Dear God, was Edward really courting a monster?

While Edward had his internal mini panic attack Jacob sent him a considering look before moving over slowly to the water. He kept watching Edward like he would run off at any second. Which he might, then again he might not. Edward didn’t really know what to do right now. More importantly he didn’t know what Jacob was going to do now.

Would he just leave now that he’s been caught? Would he do something else crazy and like wipe Edward’s mind or something? Would k-kill Edward to make sure he didn’t talk?

These questions races through Edward’s mind as he watched Jacob use the water to wash off the blood around his mouth and on his body. Edward watched as he was complete rid of the evidence of his carnage in mere seconds.

When he was finally finished he paused for a moment just watching Edward by the water with a considering look before he gave another sigh and stood making for Edward. This time he didn’t let Edward’s flinch stop him and walked right up to him. He stopped just before him and stared down at him on the ground for a second before holding out his hand to help Edward up.

Edward looked at it reluctantly but eventually took it. Deciding to take it as a good sign. That didn’t stop his hands from trembling though. Which he’s sure Jacob felt if the way his lips thinned was anything to go off of.

Once the two were standing and properly facing one another Jacob opened his mouth seeming to finally say something. But he seemed at a lose for words.

Jacob just didn’t know what to say now that his secret was out. It didn’t help that he couldn’t get anything from Edward other then his obvious fear earlier. He didn’t know what Edward needed right now. Did he want assurance, an explanation, or to pretend like nothing happened? Jacob needed something to go off of! Or he might accidentally make the situation worse. Though he himself staying silent wasn’t exactly helping matters.

“…I wasn’t really going to eat them.” Jacob finally said thinking it was probably important to let Edward know he didn’t actually eat people.

Edward just nodded quietly in understanding, but his disbelieving eyes clearly showed he thought Jacob was lying. Jacob just sighed again and didn’t push the matter. Edward would understand better when he actually had the chance to digest the fact he saw Jacob turn into giant wolf and could think clearly again.

Jacob realized that what Edward really needed right now was just time. So he just took his hand in his and started leading him back home. They walked quietly through the darkness. Edward was tense at first until he realized where they were going and he seemed to calm down.

Jacob was sure to keep the air as open as possible. Hoping that Edward would feel comfortable enough that he’d start asking questions or even just talking to Jacob. Jacob thinks he would even feel better if Edward started yelling at him or something. Just anything other than this continued silence.

The walk back felt much longer then their trip to the beach. Once the were finally in front of the door though Edward pulled on Jacob’s hand a bit to get his attention. Jacob turned towards him and met his eyes keeping his poster open and inviting.

Edward opened his mouth as if to say something but he lost his nerve at the last second and just closed his mouth before walking past Jacob and heading inside. Before he could completely pass him Jacob quickly grabbed his hand making him flinch again but he calmed just as fast. Edward turned to him and gave him an inquisitive look.

“Edward you um… you can’t tell anyone about what you saw tonight, okay?” Jacob said and Edward nodded quickly in yes. He’s ashamed to admit that he was afraid of what would happen if he did tell.

The more logical side of his brain understood that Jacob has done nothing but shown love and kindness to him and therefore would not suddenly hurt him. But the fear controlled side of his brain, which had more control right now, couldn’t help but fear the worst.

So after getting Jacob's warning(?) Edward rushed inside just wanting to get to his bed and pretend to sleep while he collected his thoughts and tried to put together everything he’s learned so far.

Jacob just watched him go with another sigh suddenly feeling very tired after the days events. God, things started off so well today. How did they spin out of control so fast?

Jacob pondered this as he entered the house. He headed for the kitchen to get a snack. Trying to delay going up stairs so Edward had time to get ready for bed in peace. It was also for his own sanity. He can’t handle seeing his imprint so afraid of him. He’d rather just wait until Edward was asleep or at least in bed so that he wouldn’t have to see him panic when he went upstairs.

Jacob entered the kitchen to see to wrapped plates of food on the table with a small note. Clearly written in Elizabeth’s hand. Jacob smiled fondly as he picked up the note.

_Saved you boys some food. Don’t worry about cleaning the dishes when your done. Staff will be over tomorrow morning to clean the whole premises._

_P.S Leave your clothing in the delicate pile to be properly cleaned._

_Love Elizabeth_

Jacob smiled at the small note before he remembered the state of his own clothing. Elizabeth was seriously going to kill him for this one. Maybe she’d go easy on him if he said that he was too drunk last night to remember what happen to them? With her alcohol record she was in no position to judge others for what they did while under the influence.

Jacob’s ear twitched when he heard the sound of running water coming from upstairs. His still sensitive ears zeroing in on the noise. It reminded him that he’d have to get his story straight with Edward too so that they wouldn’t stumble over their explanation tomorrow.

His shoulder’s sagged at the thought. He really didn’t want to bother Edward with anything else tonight. He just wanted to leave him peace for a while. Maybe even find away to get him the day off to read peacefully in their room. Sadly, he just didn’t have that luxury right now.

To at least delay even further he sat down at the table and started to eat. As slowly as he could while he listened for the sound of the water to stop. Once it did Jacob gave Edward another full ten minutes to get dressed and hopefully a little alone time before he had to talk to him.

When the time was up Jacob made his way up the stairs. Being sure to be loud enough so Edward could hear him coming but not so loud that he’d wake Elizabeth or Mr. Mason.

When he got upstairs to their room Edward was already fully dressed in his nightclothes and was wrapping up his blanket and pillow. He glanced up at Jacob when he entered the room.

Jacob gave the blankets in Edward’s hands a questioning look. Edward looked down at them contrite before looking back up at Jacob.

“I.. I thought I’d sleep in the guest room tonight… I’ll be back before the sun is up so Mother won’t know.” Edward said. The first time he’s spoken since they ran into those drunk bastards.

Jacob felt a painful tug in his chest. It hurt knowing that Edward no longer felt comfortable enough with him to share the same room. Even when they were stranger to one another and had just met, from Edward’s point of view, he’s always shared a room with Jacob and never showed concern for his safety before. The lost of that trust was heartbreaking for both of them.

Jacob understood though so he just nodded in understanding and entered the room fully giving Edward a wide berth to leave. Edward sent him a grateful look and headed for the door.

“Edward.” Jacob called out stopping him before he left.

Edward stopped and turned to look back at him.

“If Elizabeth asks, we were too drunk last night to know what happen to my clothes.” Jacob said and Edward nodded again. His face twisting when he realized how they must have ripped when Jacob… changed.

Edward left without any further words. His face vague with thought. Jacob watched him close the door and resisted the urge to follow.

“Good night.” Jacob called out to an empty room when Edward’s footsteps were long gone.

.

.

.

Edward avoided Jacob for weeks after that night.

Only ever interacting and saying the bare minimum to him in order to not alarm his Mother. Which didn’t really work though as she could easily see the decline in their close relationship. She left it alone though. Unable to give her advice on the matter if neither Edward or Jacob would tell her what’s wrong. No matter how much she asked them.

Jacob had also been keeping his space from Edward too, knowing that’s what he wants. Jacob could feel that he wasn’t ready to be like they were before. Even though that hurt, Jacob endured it because he knew that he and Edward would have many years together in the future, maybe even centuries… That is… if he get’s back.

Jacob was ashamed to say that during this time in his moments of weakness, when he was laying alone at night in his suddenly much larger bed, he’d tried several times to use the stone and go back home. However, no matter how many times he tried to use it, the stone never so much as flickered a blue light. Didn’t give off even a tingle when he touched it.

Jacob was incredibly thankful for that. He’s knows that had it worked he would have regretted leaving things as they are for the rest of his life. So to once again resist temptation Jacob made a point of putting the stone in the deepest part of his closet. Out of sight out of mind. He would have buried it or something but he didn’t want to risk losing it permanently.

After that night Jacob had been renewed with a stronger determination to fix his mistake. Edward was never supposed to know about shifters until after he was even born and Edward was _well_ acquainted with the supernatural.

The problem was Jacob didn’t know where to start. Should he keep his distance until Edward approached him? Should he just get it over with and just corner Edward so they could talk? Or maybe… he really should leave.

Not for the cowardly reasons he had before but… Edward really might not be able to handle this while he’s still human. If Jacob left his life would eventually go back to normal and he could completely forget the supernatural world and properly enjoy his final years as a human.

The biggest problem with leaving though was that if he did he had no guarantee the stone would work. If he couldn’t get it to work soon after leaving he’d most likely die.

Jacob can proudly say that’s something he’d be willing to do if it was Edward’s well being.

Jacob contemplated this for the next couple of days. Unable to decide what’s the best course of action. He knew just one wrong move could _truly_ ruin everything and not just for him. There were many more futures on the line then just his and Edward’s.

Jacob was obsessing over the weight of his decision one night, thankfully, Edward made the first move.

He waited until both his mother and father were off to bed before finally getting the courage to talk to Jacob. He must have stood in front of their once shared room for at least thirty minutes before finally knocking softly on the door. A part of him hoping Jacob didn’t hear it and was asleep. Allowing him to delay for another night.

“Come in.” He heard and felt his small hope be crushed. Edward took one final deep breath and walked in. When Jacob saw him he sat up quickly from his bed adjusting to face Edward properly.

“Edward?” He asked his eyes clearly lighting up at seeing him. Edward felt guilt pull at his heart when he saw the look. He hadn’t meant to make Jacob wait so long. He just need time to not only digest and accept what he’d learn but to really think about how it explained so much about Jacob.

All the times he seemed so inhumanly strong, even with his size. How he not only managed but seem to need to eat so much. His insanely good skills as a hunter. His ridiculously high body temperature. The way he never seem to get a cold, even in winter. The way he never seemed to feel pain. Edward has always been able to tell he was faking any pain.

There were just so many moments in their time together that kept coming back to Edward. Moments that Edward pushed away in favor of focusing on his feelings for Jacob. Moments that previously he’d been unconsciously afraid of examining.

“I… um… I wanted to talk?” Edward said nervously looking between Jacob and the floor.

“Of course!” Jacob said just a little too excitedly moving over his blanket and sitting fully on the bed making room for Edward to join him. Edward looked hesitantly at the spot for a second before his face twisted in anger at himself and walked determinedly to Jacob.

Jacob mistook the anger for being directed at himself.

“Edward… I’m sorry I didn’t tell you but it’s not exactly something easy to bring up in conversation and I’m not exactly _allowed_ to tell people.” Jacob started to ramble, but Edward held his hand up to stop him a small fond smile on his face. He’d missed Jacob’s cute nervous rambling.

“You don’t have to explain why you didn’t tell me. I can figure out that much.” He said calmly but with a teasing tone that made both of them smile. The atmosphere felt lighter after that. Almost like it was before.

“So… What questions did you have? I’ll answer them the best I can. Now that you know it doesn’t make since to hold anything back anymore.” Jacob said with encouraging smile. He would try to tell Edward everything he wanted to know, as long as it doesn’t involve the future. He also had to make sure not to give _too_ much away since he knew the Cullen’s would eventually have a run in with his ancestors and it wouldn’t be good if he just started giving important information to other vampires. Even as a human imprint was still restricted on what they were allowed to know. Jacob was only allowed to tell Edward the bare minimum because he was a vampire and that was when they were at least in the future.

“I guess… um… how do I say this…” Edward mumbled to himself a blush on his face. Jacob raised an expectant eyebrow.

“Are you.. Are you a werewolf?” Edward finally asked clearly embarrassed by the term. Jacob couldn’t help a chuckle finding his reaction cute.

“Something like that.” Jacob said humor still in his voice. Edward sent him and annoyed look.

“I thought you weren’t going to be cryptic anymore?” Edward said purposefully giving an exasperated look. Jacob laughed fondly.

“Force of habit. But werewolf is a very broad term.” He explained.

“How so?” Edward asked turning to face him more suddenly very intrigued.

“Well there are a lot of creatures that could change their shape to be something like a wolf’s and are often called werewolves. Shaman, wendigo, el cucuy, rougarou they all kind of look like wolves and get called werewolves but usually when people say werewolves they mean children of the night or my kind.” Jacob said and Edward face noticeably paled.

_‘There are more?’_

Jacob didn’t notice Edward small mental break down so Edward quickly pulled himself together and kept the conversation going.

“What is your kind?” Edward asked doing an amazing job of keeping the panic from before out his voice.

“I am a shifter.” Jacob said and Edward repeated the word softly to himself.

“What exactly does that mean?” Edward asked.

“Pretty much exactly how it sounds. I can shift into a giant wolf.” Jacob said trying to make light of the situation. Edward seemed to loosen up even more now that his questions were being answer, finally. All of them were coming to him in a rush now.

“So how many of the legends are true? Do you change ever full moon? Would silver bullets kill you? Did you get scratched or bit one day and that’s why you’re a werew- shifter?” Edward rattled off getting more and more excited. Jacob laughed and raised his hands up to slow him down. He was so happy to see Edward didn’t seem scared anymore and actually interested.

“Okay, first of all those myths are just a collection of the various weakness of all the creatures I told you about before and second none of them apply to my kind.” Jacob started.

“I don’t need the full moon to be able to change and I’m not forced to change whenever it comes up either. I can shift whenever I need to for as long as I need to. I just have to be really _really_ angry.” Jacob explained.

“Like you were that night.” Edward said more to himself but Jacob answered anyways.

“Yeah, like that night. That was… no intended. Sometimes, because of what I am, my anger can overwhelm me and I lose myself. It hasn’t happen in a really long time. I usually have a great control over my wolf side but that night…” Jacob could feel his eyes shifting as he remember how Edward came so close to being drowned.

“…That night when I saw you hurt… It was too much. I lost it and next thing I know I got some guy’s leg in my mouth.” Jacob admitted not looking at Edward afraid of what he would see.

He felt a hand on hi shoulder and finally looked up.

“It’s okay Jacob. I understand.” Edward said and Jacob looked into his eyes trying to find any deceit in them. He found nothing but genuine concern and honesty. Jacob wanted to nothing more them to kiss Edward in that moment, but he thought it better not to. So instead he just gave a grateful smile and rested his hand on Edward’s own.

“Thank you, not a lot of humans would be able to accept that.”

“I’m sure not a lot of human’s could handle most of the stuff you do daily.” Edward said teasingly and Jacob laughed heartily Edward joining in as well. The two of them falling against each other. They ended up laying back against the bed next to each other pressed close together and just snuggling close. They laid their in content silence for while before Edward begin asking questions again.

“How did you become a shifter?”

“I was born one. It’s a family thing.” Jacob said calmly feeling more relaxed then he had in weeks.

Edward lifted onto his elbow to see Jacob’s face his own twisted in a realization.

“Is that why you were chosen to be a warrior? Are the other warriors also shifters?” He asked and Jacob smiled up at him lifting a hand to rest on his cheek.

“Your so smart.” He said sweetly. Edward rolled his eyes but was clearly smiling at the compliment.

“Yes, that’s why it was so hard to explain to you all before how warriors are chosen and why only certain families can be picked.” Jacob explained pulling Edward back down into his arms not wanting to let go again so soon. Edward didn’t resist and laid comfortably on his chest thinking back on the conversation they’d had that night. It made him feel better to know that despite the fact they were picked so young for such a dangerous job in the tribe they were all clearly more then qualified to handle themselves. Edward can’t imagine their much in the world that could pose a threat to such powerful beings.

Edward’s brow furrowed when he remembered something else Jacob had told him that night.

“When you mentioned that your tribe had enemies near by did you mean other shifters?” Edward asked and Jacob took a moment to answer considering if it was smart to tell Edward about vampires. He decided against it. That may be hitting too close to home.

“No, they weren’t shifters but they weren’t human either.” Jacob answered vaguely.

“What were they?” Edward asked playing with the fabric of Jacob night shirt. Jacob hesitated in answering again. Edward gave a small huff and glanced up at him but didn’t lift from his laying position.

“I thought you said you’d answer any questions I have?” He said slightly annoyed that Jacob was still hiding stuff from him.

“Yeah I know but there are some things that you just don’t want to know. This is one them. For a long time I wished that I didn’t know either.” Jacob said thinking about the first time he’d learned that all the legends he’d been told growing up were true and that he had to fight the horrifying creatures he’d learned to fear his whole life. It wasn’t a good experience and Jacob would have resented that moment for the rest of his life if it hadn’t lead to him meeting his imprint.

Edward was quiet for a bit when he heard Jacob explanation but after a few seconds he was nodding in understanding.

“Okay, you don’t have to tell me. I trust you.” He said and Jacob gave a relieved smile and wrapped his arms around Edward in a small hug.

“Thank you for not pushing.” He said lowly.

“Is there anything more you want to know?” Jacob asked.

“Yes, I-“ Edward was interrupted by his own yawn. Jacob looked over at the clock and saw that it was already past one.

“Maybe we should save the rest for tomorrow? This is a lot of information to take in. Besides it might be best if we didn’t have this kind of talk in the house. You mother is extremely unpredictable you never know when she might walk in.” Jacob said making Edward chuckle softly as he nodded in agreement.

“Your right, we should get some sleep. I have all of tomorrow to interrogate you further.” Edward said and Jacob laughed at his words. Moving them around so that they were laying on the bed properly with the covers over them. Then they held each other tight and relaxed into one another until they drifted off to sleep.

For the first time in weeks both of them slept through the entire night peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, when I write I always have some music going on in the background. I like listening to a variety of music when I do. So lately I’ve been looking for more songs to try any recommendations would be appreciated.


	16. Chapter 16

Okay so I just wanted to let you guys know why my chapters have been taking so long to come out.

College has started back up again and I'm a full time student and English tutor. I will still keep updating when I can but Its just not going to be as quick as it use to. I just wanted to let yall know so that you don't think the story was abandon.

I'm also working on writing a story I plan to publish so that's taking time too.


	17. So Much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all for being so patient for this next chapter. I needed the break and to write something else for a bit. I tried to make this chapter longer then usual to make up for lost time. Add a lot of extra stuff too that wasn’t originally supposed to be in here. Like everything to do with Diana and her boys.

Edward pulled his Jacket closer and huffed against his gloved hands as the August air nipped at him. He envied Jacob who was completely unaffected by the cold despite not even having his shirt on right now and being in the middle of the woods.

“Okay… you should probably sit down for this.” Jacob said gesturing to the log behind Edward a nervous glint in his eyes. Edward nodded in understanding before moving back to sit down.

Last night when Edward and Jacob had finally gotten up the courage to talk to one another and Edward got some answers about what he’d seen on his birthday. This morning as soon as Jacob was awake Edward had asked what he’d wanted to most since everything happened.

_Edward watched as Jacob’s eyes softly begin to flutter as he started to wake. Edward felt his heartbeat speed up a little in excitement. He lifted off of Jacob chest to leaned over him. The moment his eyes opened Edward spoke._

_“Can I see it?”_

_“Wha..what?” Jacob asked tiredly unable to comprehend what he was saying so early in the morning._

_“Can I see you change?” Edward asked again more clearly. Jacob blanked at him groggily and rubbed his eyes._

_“Okay… I need a couple minutes to wake up before I answer that.” He said sitting up a bit to wake up faster. Edward moved up with him patiently waiting as he gathered himself. After a few seconds he looked over at Edward reluctance clear in his eyes and Edward just knew he was going to have to fight for this one._

_“Um… Are you su-“_

_“Yes.”_

_“You might want to rethi-“_

_“I have.”_

_“This type of thing can be hard for-“_

_“I’ll be fine.”_

_“Edward...”_

_“Jacob.”_

_Jacob gave an exasperated huff._

_“Are you going to let me fin-“_

_“No.”_

_Edward said an amused smile pulling at his lips now. The adorable expression being the only reason Jacob wasn’t mad at him._

_“Edward.” Jacob started moving fast to cover Edward’s mouth with his hand so he couldn’t be interrupted. Edward rolled his eyes but didn’t struggle and let Jacob finish talking for once._

_“Edward… I know that something like… that can seem like it would be exciting to see, but most of the time it’s just traumatic. Even for other shifters! The first time I saw one of my pack mates shift it knocked me on ass from the shock. You saw those sailors. You saw what seeing me change did to them.” Jacob said and Edward moved his hand away from his mouth so he could reply._

_“But you were trying to scare them. You wouldn’t be doing that with me. I’m sure it will still be terrifying either way but… I have faith in you. I don’t think even seeing you… like that would shake my faith. I know you wouldn’t hurt me and I believe I’ll feel the same even when you change.” Edward said honestly._

_God, that felt good to hear… but it didn’t sway any of Jacob’s doubts. He knows the bond of an imprint is strong and that imprints are probably the only humans who could truly handle seeing something like that and actually get use to it. But he’s also seen how the other pack members imprints reacted when they saw it or at least heard stories._

_There was also what happen to Emily._

_Jacob was man enough to admit to himself that he feared repeating Sam’s mistake. He felt that if he got comfortable shifting in front of Edward and stopped worrying as much about keeping his wolf in check one day, he may do something he regrets. In the future he wasn’t too worried about that because he knew Edward could take care of himself, match him in strength and skill. But past Edward was just human. He had no way of defending himself against Jacob should he ever lose his temper and shift by accident._

_All these fears ran circles in Jacob’s head. He couldn’t help but play in his head everything that could possibly go wrong. Either during the shift or after. How many things that could go wrong that didn’t even result in either of them getting physically hurt. Just the trouble with the timeline alone was a real issue in itself. There was just so much to consider with such a big thing like this. Jacob didn’t even know if it was really worth the risk._

_“Edward… how badly do you need to see this?”_

_His words were so simple but the emotion put behind them and shown in his face showed just how deeply he meant the question._

_Would not seeing this ruin us? Ruin you? Would it affect you the rest of your life? Would we truly not be able to move on without it?_

_Because that’s what it’s going to take to make this okay._

_“More than anything.” Edward said his voice steady and sure as he uttered each word. This was something that he truly needed to see._

_He needed to see Jacob like that in a calmer setting. He needed to know that even though Jacob had that side of him it wasn’t that blood-thirsty monster he’d seen that night. When he closed his eyes and pictured it, he needed to see something other than its jaws around those sailors’ arms and legs. He needed to see something other than it slashing its claws trying to rip them to shreds._

_He needed to see Jacob._

_“…Alright then. Will go today.”_

After that they had gotten up and made breakfast in bed for Elizabeth as to bribe her into letting them go on a last-minute hunting trip. Something that wasn’t so easy to convince her about because of how cold it already was this time of year. Jacob had managed to convince her though, saying this was the easiest time of year to catch deer. When it was cold enough and the forest had change enough that they were weaker, slower, skinnier, and there was less foliage to hide them, without it being too cold for hunters. He reasoned that this was the best time for Edward to try and catch his own for once instead of just helping.

Elizabeth had been too excited about the prospect of Edward doing something so manly, that she could later brag about to her friends, that she agreed they could go with the condition they don’t stay out as late as usual and dress properly.

Jacob and Edward had been both excited and a little unnerved to get her approval. This is something they know they have to do, that they want to do, but they also know that this moment could make or break their relationship.

Despite their anxiousness they still hurried to prepare to leave. Treating it like ripping off a band-aid. They wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. Knowing that if they stalled, they might never do it.

So, they did their best to pack the bare minimum and leave as soon as they could. Never before had they been ready so quickly for a hunting trip. They were packed and on the road in a matter of minutes. Edward drove them to their usual hunting grounds deliberately taking the longer way there. Which Jacob didn’t comment on. The two of them wanted to enjoy they quiet drive for as long as possible as a small part of them was afraid that this would be the last time they’d feel comfortable enough with each other to get in a car together.

However, Edward did eventually get them to the forest. They couldn’t stall for too long. Elizabeth did give them a time limit, after all.

Once they got there, they left all their hunting gear knowing they wouldn’t need it for this trip. All they brought into the forest was a pack filled with Jacob’s spare clothing and water encase they got thirsty later. They held hands the entire way to a clearing where they’d have more then enough space for Jacob to shift. Jacob savored the sensation of Edward’s hands in his own knowing it might be a while before he ever felt it again.

They finally let go of each other’s hands as Edward went to put down the pack and Jacob took off his shirt. He told Edward to sit on the near by log. Edward did so and blushed a little as he watched Jacob remove his shoes and pants to. He didn’t look away though not wanting his own bashfulness to make him miss anything. He wanted to burn this memory in his mind.

Jacob let out a nervous sigh and looked up at Edward with apprehensive eyes.

“Okay… just don’t… runaway okay? You can yell and freak out, but you might get hurt if you run off in the woods alone.” Jacob said and Edward nodded in understanding. He doubted the warning was necessary though. He tended to freeze when scared rather than run off.

“I promise.” Edward said reassuring Jacob. Jacob gave another nervous sigh at that before looking away from Edward and gazing down at the ground in front of him. Unable to watch Edward’s face when he turned. He was afraid of what he might see.

Once he looked away Jacob begin focusing on the wolf inside of him. He focused on its pent-up energy and its desire to be set free. He concentrated on the small flicker of anger that was always present in him. The anger that was always active in every shifter at all times. The anger that he often pushed down and away. Drowning it in the love and happiness he felt around the people he cared for. He let the love and happiness fade slowly and give way to the flicker of anger. Hoping that if he brought it out at a slower pace then usual the shift wouldn’t be as jarring to see.

Edward watched Jacob’s face tightened in deep concentration as he looked down at nothing. He saw as what looked like steam started to rise from his body. His skin started to turn a slight red as if he’d gotten an instant sun burn. Something Edward’s never seen Jacob get before.

Edward gasped softly as he saw Jacob’s nails start to grow longer and darken into hard dog like claws. His teeth sharpening into thick fangs and grew out of his mouth. His ears growing to a point at the top. His dark brown eyes took on a more hazel like color and the pupil shifted into something more animal like. Far too big to be that of a human’s. He almost couldn’t see any white. Then all of a sudden it was like the change was sped up. Jacob’s expression shifted into one of both pain and anger.

His arms raised and fur covered his entire body. A loud inhuman growl ripped through his throat. He grew in immense size and his underwear tore to pieces as the shift finished. He landed on the ground low with a growl still leaving his mouth and his now wolf face twisted in a snarl.

Edward’s breath caught in his throat. His body tensed and froze on the log, he was now grateful to be sitting on. Knowing he would’ve fallen on his ass if he wasn’t already on it. His hands were digging hard into the log beneath him doing his best to contain his fear. However, he was unable to stop his widening eyes and the shaking in his body.

As fast as the look of anger had crossed Jacob’s face, it disappear and was replaced with a calm and meek expression. One that Edward didn’t even think a wolf capable of. He was now on his belly low on the ground, so Edward was looking down at him instead of being towered over. Jacob’s wolf ears were pulled back and flat against his skull. His eyes were big and looking up at Edward expectantly. Waiting for him to calm down.

Edward felt his heart pounding tightly in his chest and adrenalin rushing through his veins. His natural instincts screamed at him to run away and get as far from this predator as he could. Edward pushed these feelings away as best he could. Finally letting out a breath and trying to calm his rapidly beating heart.

Jacob said nothing as Edward slowly started to relax in his company. All he did was stay low and try and not make any sudden movements. He did his best to seem as calm and nonthreatening as possible, but he knew even as he lay on this ground, he was still an imposing figure.

It was a few minutes before Edward finally calmed down enough to move. He stood up from the log and Jacob watched as he slowly made his way over to Jacob. Sitting on the ground only a few feet from him. Jacob took note that he was close enough to be considered unsafe with a real animal.

So…. progress.

“Can… Can you understand me like this?” Edward finally spoke and Jacob looked up at him directly for the first time since he’d moved. He raised his head and nodded slowly. Keeping his moves very well controlled as not to startle Edward. Edward visibly relaxed at the answer. His shoulder no longer as pent up as before.

He seemed to not know what to say now. It wasn’t like Jacob could answer any of the thousand of questions he had like this. He tried to make his questions yes or no ones.

“Did it hurt?” Edward asked remembering how Jacob’s face had twisted up at the end.

Jacob tilted his head side to side. In imitation of what he would have done with his hand.

“Only a little then?”

Jacob nodded.

They fell into silence again. Jacob watched as Edward looked over him. Taking in his traits and letting it sink in that this huge wolf in front of him was actually his swain.

Edward was unsurprised to see that Jacob was just as beautiful as a wolf as he is as a human. His rustic brown fur looked just as exotic and gorgeous as his copper brown human skin. His lovely brown eyes were only enhanced with their growth in size. The longer Edward looked over him the more he saw less of the ferocious monster he remembered and the more he saw an intelligent and beautiful creature.

Edward was getting so into his analysis that he started to reach his gloved hand out to rub atop Jacob’s head. Jacob lowered it in welcome. The movement more out of reflex then actually conscious thought, so use to the loving touches and pets of future Edward. He was disappointed when Edward pulled his hand away at the last second.

“…Sorry, I don’t think I’m ready for that yet.” Edward said honestly and Jacob nodded his head in understanding. Wishing he could reassure him with words.

They sat in silence for a while with Edward continuing to look over Jacob’s body. Feeling more and more at ease as time went by. Eventually Edward also got on the ground and laid down just staring into Jacob’s large intelligent eyes. Jacob started to relax even more as Edward did. Feeling incredible happy that he now felt safe enough around him to lay down next to him even if he couldn’t touch him yet.

“Do you want to go for a walk?” Edward eventually said staring up at the sky watching the clouds. In answer Jacob just stood and stared down at Edward expectantly. Edward stood next to him slowly and was happy to find that when Jacob was relaxed and not deliberately trying to make himself bigger, he actually wasn’t all that much taller than Edward himself.

Don’t get him wrong he was still huge and obviously a dangerous predator, but Edward thinks that height wise Jacob was taller as a human. So, he didn’t actually have to crane his neck as much as he usually would when he stood next to Jacob. The thought was enough to pull a chuckled from him. Jacob’s tilted his head curiously at the noise. Edward just shook his head.

“It’s nothing, let’s go.” He said ignoring pleading and curious whine Jacob gave in response. Edward just chuckled more at the sound.

Jacob didn’t bother trying to make him talk any more and just enjoyed the fact that Edward seemed to be in a really good mood. A vast improvement from the all consuming fear he experience the last time Jacob shifted. They set off on their walk not going anywhere in particular. Just enjoying nature around them and exploring places they haven’t already had the privilege of visiting. Or at least Edward hadn’t seen yet.

There wasn’t much of this park left that Jacob wasn’t familiar with. He’d been hunting here enough as a wolf to have been just about everywhere. Including places much more difficult for humans to get to. Thinking of one of those more elusive places Jacob looked over at Edward and titled his head in a ‘follow me’ gesture.

Edward nodded and walked steadily next to Jacob letting him lead them. Jacob was sure to keep his walk slow since he knew it would be difficult for a human to keep up with him in this form even if he was just walking at a normal pace. God forbid, he actually ran. Edward would lose sight of him in a matter of seconds.

Jacob led them through a thicker part of the woods. An area that they never went as human’s before because Jacob had said that it was the wolves territory and even though they weren’t that much of a threat they should still be avoided. He wondered why Jacob had broken his own rule now. Whatever the reason Edward didn’t mind too much. He wasn’t worried about any wolves right now. Not with the biggest one of all right next to him. He’s sure that if anything was to happen Jacob could handle it with ease.

So, he continued to follow him. His pacing slowing down the further they went. The thickening foliage making it harder and harder to walk. His bulkier clothes making movement difficult. Jacob didn’t mind though and just slowed his own pace more and even just outright stopped a couple times to give Edward time to catch up.

Edward was so focused on making sure he didn’t trip on anything he wasn’t even looking up anymore after a while. So, when Jacob stopped, he didn’t notice at first until he heard a small chuff from him. He looked over at Jacob and saw that he had finally stopped at something up ahead. A breakage in the trees that Edward couldn’t see with Jacob’s large body covering it. Jacob turned back to him and gave a small, excited whimper and pawing at the ground impatiently as he looked back and forth from Edward and the opening. Edward chuckled at the frankly adorable sight. Nothing that big had any right being so cute.

“I’m coming! I’m coming!” Edward said amused as he sped up a little.

No longer going at a leisurely speed and actively trying to get to Jacob as quickly as he could without tripping. When he finally did, he started to walk around Jacob.

“Now, what’s so import…” Edward drifted off when he looked out at what was in front of him.

In a small area not covered by trees was a wide meadow with a small pond in the middle. The entire ground was covered entirely in beautiful fall leaves that had drifted down from the surrounding tree. Said leaves were still falling all around the small area. The wind blowing the leaves through the air in intricate paths. As if trying to some how make the scene even more beautiful than it already was.

A few black necked geese were floating calmly on top the water completely ignoring both their presence. Seemingly unnerved by the large predator. Likely because Jacob comes here often and they’d gotten use to him.

Above them the sun was at a perfectly half blocked by the clouds. Giving them enough shade to not have it baring down on them but still peaking through just enough to keep the scene before them bright and beautiful instead of drearier like it would have been completely covered.

Best of all was the shadows from the trees seemed to dance across the ground. The wind blowing them gently and the sun providing just the right amount of light to cast them on the ground below. It gave the whole area a feeling of life. Edward couldn’t help his gasp at the gorgeous sight.

“Jacob… this is awful.” Edward said.

For a second Jacob thought he’d messed up somehow. But when he looked over at Edward’s entranced look he was just confused. Until he took a moment to remember what awful use to mean. When he did, he gave out an agreeing soft rumble in his chest.

The two of them just stood and watched the meadow in front of them for a while. Enjoying how it seemed to be full of life and movement despite not actually having many animals in it. Jacob looked over at Edward several times will they stood there. Enjoying watching him watch the meadow more than the meadow itself.

After a while of this Jacob got a mischievous, as mischievous as a wolf could be, expression on his face. He leaned over by Edward and quickly snatched his scarf in his mouth before pulling and running off with it in his jaws.

“Hey!” Edward yelled chasing after him with playful anger.

“Give that back!” He yelled as he chased Jacob around the meadow.

The shifter obvious going easy on him. Other wise Edward would have never been able to catch up. Well at least Edward though the was going easy on him until he realized he was just messing with him. Going just slow enough for Edward to get close to grabbing the scarf before speeding up again so Edward would have to catch up all over again.

“Oh, you bastard!” Edward shouted laughing before jumping for the scarf actually managing to grab the other end.

Cue tug of war. Edward tugged and pulled at the scarf trying get it out of Jacob’s jaws while the huge wolf tugged back shaking his head and refusing to let go. Letting out playful growls. His inner puppy taking over for a bit. Edward wonder briefly how this would look to some random hiker. A small skinny teenage boy trying to wrestle a piece of fabric from what must be the biggest wolf in the world like it was just some common dog.

The thought made Edward burst into laughter. Jacob’s eyes twinkled in amusement and Edward knew he’d be laughing too if he could.

Deciding to mess with him a bit Jacob let go of the scarf just as Edward tugged making him fall over on his back onto a soft pile of leaves. The leaves flew up into the air and cascaded down around the two of them as Edward laughed and Jacob couldn’t help but shake his tail as he leaned down on his front like an affectionate puppy asking to play.

The sight was honestly one of the cutest things Edward had ever seen. He felt a sudden urge to pet Jacob on the head. He didn’t have the courage to go through with it. So, when his laughing fit stopped, he just laid back on the leaves underneath him and gazed up at the cloudy sky.

Jacob fell on his belly next to him. Edward looked over at him affectionately with eyes filled with the same joy and love he looked at Jacob with when he was human. In that moment Jacob knew today was a success.

He’d ensured that Edward would no longer see him as that awful monster he made himself to be that first night. Jacob had no illusions that Edward completely forgot that or that he would ever forget that anytime soon or even that Edward was perfectly comfortable with him now. But as long as Edward no longer looked at him with that same fear as before he’d be content with what they have now.

“We should head back. It’s getting late and Mother said not to stay out too long this time.” Edward said sounding reluctant to leave but he knew better then to push the clock with his Mother. If he did, she may never trust him to go out again during Autumn. At least not without her.

Jacob nodded his head as best he could, before lifting up from the ground. Edward followed him up and the two began their tract back to their automobile. Thankfully, the walk back was much faster than the one there. Since Edward had already walked the path once he felt more confident in his steps and was faster. It also helped to just focus on where Jacob stepped and copy the footing.

Still the sun was already alarmingly low in the sky by the time they made it. So, Edward and Jacob waste no time on the scenic route on their drive back and instead took the quickest way back home. When they did, they were pleasantly surprised to see Elizabeth just finishing up with their dinner.

“Oh, hello boys, did you catch anything?” She asked smiling at the both of them when they came into the kitchen.

“Not this time. We didn’t find any. I think they may have moved to another area to look for more food. Probably the wolves territory. It wasn’t worth the risk to go check.” Jacob said Edward was surprised he’d already thought so far ahead for an explanation. Elizabeth gave an understanding but disappointed look.

“Shame, can’t be helped though. I’m happy you two choose the smart decision and just came home.” She said smiling at them both glad to hear they handled their disappointment responsibly.

“Now than, will you two set the table? I’m just about done. Also, you and I have something to discuss over dinner.” Elizabeth said facing Jacob with an excited grin. Jacob was immediately suspicious. He narrowed his eyes at the look but just went to set the table without question.

The three chatted idling about Edward and Jacob’s hunting trip. The two being vague and only giving away that it was more of a hike this time then an actual hunting trip. As they talked Jacob briefly mentioned that next time if they wanted to just go for a walk he knew about a small water fall deep in the forest that would be perfect for a quick swim and a small picnic. Elizabeth made it very clear that she would not be setting foot into any water outside until the trees were once again fully covered with green leaves and that she expected the two of them to wait just as long.

Edward and Jacob chuckled at her but did promise not to go swimming when it was too cold and they had no access to something to dry quickly with. Meaning that they would most definitely be going swimming soon despite the cold weather but would make sure to bring towels. Elizabeth knew this but also knew there’s no way to really stop them. Boys will be boys. Elizabeth just rolled her eyes and decided to change the subject. Her face brightened when she remembered the good news she had for Jacob. She turned to face him with a smile that sent a shiver down his spine.

“What did you do?” He accused immediately.

Elizabeth scoffed at his words offended.

“Why do you always assume I’ve done something deplorable?” She asked and Jacob just raised his eyebrow with an accusing expression.

“Alright fine! But this time I have truly good news and for the record my Husband helped me with this plan. So, it has the stamp of approval.” She said and Jacob and Edward immediately relaxed feeling better about it if the very cool headed and not impulsive Mr. Masen helped. Elizabeth chose not to be offended by that, too excited to give the news.

“During Edward’s birthday party my husband and I did a little networking for you.” She started already getting both the boys attention. Each not sure if they liked where this was going.

“And we’ve managed to secure you your next job!” She finished excitedly. Edward and Jacob felt their blood run cold.

His next job?

Did that mean they were kicking him out? That they didn’t think they needed him anymore? Or that they were satisfied with how Edward was now and thought it was time for Jacob to move on? Why now? Did he do something wrong? Did he do something too _right_? How could this happen?

Elizabeth was oblivious to both of their internal melt downs and just continued on.

“It’s a job with my dear friend Diana. You remember her and her sons from the party, right? They’re a little younger than Edward but I think they’re at an old enough age to handle your lessons. She promises to pay twice as much as we are now since you’ll be teaching multiple children and-“ Elizabeth stopped talking when Jacob raised up his hand.

“Yes?” She asked confused but still a little worked up from her good news.

“Am I being fired?” Jacob asked keeping his voice surprisingly steady. Edward on the other hand was extremely tense next to him. His eyes were wide and he was on the verge of hyperventilating. His anxiety was slowly getting to Jacob as well.

Elizabeth’s eyes widened at the question.

“Dear, Heaven’s no!” She shouted and both Jacob and Edward visibly relaxed. Edward practically melted in his chair. His eyes closed and his head tilted back as he got his breathing back under control. He was a little taken aback by his own reaction. So rarely did he experience emotions that fully took over his body like that. He knew he dreaded the day Jacob would have to leave this house, but he didn’t expect being faced with it so head on would effect him so much. There go his previous future plans of remaining strong when the day came. Now he knows for a fact he’s going to fall apart when it eventually does happen. And that’s with the expectation that Jacob will visit.

“You don’t honestly think that I would just throw that on you like that? I expect you to be with us for much further in the future. I just thought you’d like to know you have job security even after your done with our family. I also thought that you might want to get a head start and do some small joint lessons with Edward and the twins. Maybe take them all on a hunting trip?” Elizabeth said choosing to ignore how badly they both reacted. She expected sadness when the day came for Jacob to leave but their reaction seemed concerning in it’s severity, especially Edward’s.

Jacob gave another couple of sighs of relief as she spoke a smile forming on his face. He grinned sweetly at her.

“I’m very happy that you and Mr. Masen thought so much about my future but I’m going to have to decline that job.” Jacob said instantly getting both their attention. Both of them looking shocked for various reasons.

“But why!? You need to think about your future more Jacob. This is an opportunity for growth. I know you feel happy here now but there will come a day when your ready to leave and start a family of your own. You can’t do that without some job security.” Elizabeth started ranting already chastising him like she would her own child. Jacob just chuckled at her worry.

“I assure you Elizabeth that if I ever plan to leave this house it will be with the intention of returning to my own people and there I have my entire future prepared for me.” He explained and Elizabeth felt struck with that realization.

She and her husband had both assumed that the reason Jacob was even staying with them was because something happened for him to either be thrown out of his tribe or in hiding form them or someone near there. They’d never really thought that he had the option to go back. Though come to think of it now, he did mention once about one of his own sisters leaving to further educated herself. Maybe Jacob was on a similar trip and that’s why he’s decided to stay and teach their boy? Perhaps he was just looking for life experience outside of his reservation.

If that’s the case, then he really did have a set future before him already. He’d already told them he was a warrior in his tribe and therefore guaranteed a wife for his linage when he got home. That means for certain he’ll have a life partner and job and children. What more can a man ask from life? He really didn’t need them to set him up with any jobs if that’s the case. Matter a fact it was likely more of a nuisance to have to turn so many people down now. The two of them had made sure that damn-near every single guess at their party was knocking down their door for the chance to hire him. She grimaced at the thought. The two of them had made a mistake. Especially with the promises she’s already made to Diana.

“I’m so sorry Jacob. I hadn’t thought of that. I’ve already promised my friend Diana that I’d convince you to at least give some lessons. Won’t you please consider it? Nothing substantial or long lasting. Just a couple hunting trips? And maybe give her some homework or a few tips for raising her boys? Anything at all?” Elizabeth begged. Jacob chuckled again.

“For you Lizzy, anything. I don’t mind taking them out every other weekend and talking to her. Matter a fact why don’t you call her up and schedule a time for this week? Edward and I could use some company. I’ve been dying to brag about his skills to someone in the field.” Jacob said rubbing Edward’s arm with his elbow while the teen blushed. Elizabeth perked up at that.

“Oh really?” She said leaning in. Resting her face on her palms very unladylike. Happy to hear about her son’s progress. He blushed further at her attention. Jacob soaked in the sight.

“It’s just a little tracking Jacob taught me. Not like I’ve actually caught anything.” He said brushing off his talents like he always did.

“I wouldn’t just say that. I’ve never trained anyone who picked up the skills so quickly. I could see your natural born talent as a hunter from the very first day we went out together and you helped me catch that buck. You made none of the rookie mistakes I expected.” Jacob said continuing to brag about him to Elizabeth.

“Your exaggerating.” Edward said turning back to his food to focus on something else and hide his smile. Elizabeth grinned widely at the information already planning to brag to her friends about her son’s achievements. Now not just scholarly but also athletic. Jacob rolled his eyes with a fond smirk. Jacob decided to take pity on him.

“Well, putting that aside. Fell free to tell Mrs. Diana that she can bring her boys over whenever is okay with her. Edward and I will be happy to take them out.” Jacob said receiving a thankful nod and smile from Elizabeth.

“Thank you so much Jacob. I’ll be sure to tell her first thing tomorrow morning. She’ll be ecstatic with the news.” Elizabeth said already so excited to call her friend in the morning.

And with that they ate the rest of their meal in light conversation.

.

.

.

Jacob and Edward had not expected to be back out in the woods so soon.

They had honestly hoped that they would be able to have a couple days or weeks to themselves before they had to take the twins out. Seeing as that now that Elizabeth felt safe with them going out in the woods even in the cold weather and Jacob was able to bring Edward to more secluded areas of the forest they had hoped to get some alone time.

Both figuring that the woods was probably one of the only places they could go off to for long periods of time and not be walked in on or caught doing anything. They never took such a risk before because they knew that even though not many people came to this forest it was still possible they would show up in the more populated areas. Edward also had not felt comfortable letting down his guard in a forest filled with wolves when he’d just thought Jacob was human. That fear was gone now. Also before they worried that if they didn’t come back with anything they’d hunted Elizabeth would become suspicious and Jacob was not cable of both hunting a deer and spending time with Edward as a human. But as a wolf he easily tracked down and killed deer allowing them an abundant amount of free time.

The two of them had talked about this the night they’d first gotten back. It had made them so excited for the next possible hunting trip with just the two of them. Disappointingly though when Elizabeth had called Diana she was so excited that she asked if he could take her boys out the very next day.

 _God_ Jacob was having a long week.

Seeing as he had already promised Elizabeth he agreed to take them out the next day and talk to her about some tips and what she needed to focus on after they went out.

So that morning Diana showed up with her boys, Henry and Charlie. She and Elizabeth planned a nice day in with tea while Jacob, Edward, and the boys all went out hunting.

Which led to their current situation hiking once again through the woods to where Jacob figured the deer likely went in search of more food. AS he and Edward moved silently and quickly through the woods with practiced ease the twins struggled to keep pace with them all the while making far too much noise to sneak up on anything.

Jacob didn’t hold it against them though he could tell from the moment he’d met the two that they’ve never so much as went fishing let alone hunting. He wasn’t too hung up on them succeeding or learning anything today. He just wanted to get a feel for their natural skills and see how they took to everything. It would also be a nice way for them to just sit back the first trip and see how they go. Then they’ll be more prepared during future ones.

Jacob was pulled from his thoughts when he finally came across some deer tracks. He held his hand up silently as signal for the others to stop. Edward who was right behind him stopped quickly and silently. Henry and Charlie both stumbled a bit from the unexpected stop. Edward and Jacob both made an effort not to look back at them knowing they would laugh if they did.

Jacob made sure that to compose himself first before looking back at the three boys behind him. He gestured for them to come in close. Henry, Charlie, and Edward all leaned in so close their heads were almost touching.

“We’re going to go in really carefully now. As quiet as you can be. Once we survey the area Edward’s going to go to the direct other side of the herd and wait for my signal. You two are going to stay next to me and wait until Edward scares the herd in our directions. Once he does, I want you two to just hang back and watch. Just see how Edward and I handle things so next time you’ll be ready to do the same.” He said and the three boys nodded not trusting themselves to be able to whisper as low as him.

Henry and Charlie both had over eager looks on their faces. The two of them having never been apart of anything like this. The hike alone was a new and fun experience but now was everything. They can’t believe they were about to see a real hunt and from what Edward had told them before they came here a bare handed one at that. They’d never even heard that was possible until today. If their new tutor lived up to all praise they were probably in for one of the best classes of their life.

Jacob gave a returning nod before leading them back slowly through the foliage stopping only when he saw the deer up ahead. They were in an area with a few spaced out thin trees they were eating the bark off of. The trees would make it difficult for them to run away but wouldn’t hinder Jacob as a human. This would be a different story if he was a wolf though.

The boys lined up beside him to take a look at the creatures. Henry’s and Charlie’s eyes were wide in wonder at having seen a live one so close for the first time. A part of them felt bad knowing they were probably about to kill one but a large part of them was too excited to be upset for long.

Jacob looked over at Edward and moved his head to the side in signal for him to go off to the other side of the small area. Edward nodded and made his way slowly across to the other side.

With every passing minute it took him to get over there the twins got more and more fidgety. Sure, that they would’ve made it to the other side by now. Just when one of them was seriously considering asking Jacob if they could go instead, they saw Jacob perk up and smile at something across from them. The two looked over to where he was watching and both had to squint really hard and focus to even be able to see Edward on the other side. How Jacob noticed him so fast neither of them would know. Probably just experience.

Jacob looked over at both the boys and mouthed to them ‘stay low’. They lowered themselves closer to the ground to show that the understood. Jacob nodded with an encouraging smile he used to reserve for teaching new members of the pack or even just the human members learning tribal traditions.

Then he lifted just slightly in a squatting position still slouched over a bit. He took a small leaf branch and lifted it a bit over the bush they were hiding over. Something that would go unnoticed by the deer but Edward would know what to look for. Once he did the others waited in tense silence until a loud bang was heard over the area. It was so loud that for a second the twins thought Edward had shot off a gun and were confused.

They didn’t have long to think on that because as soon as the sound went off the dear were running off in their direction and Jacob had jumped up just as fast. The two watched as he expertly outran and cornered one of the small buck’s.

Jacob resisted the instinct to go for it’s legs like he would have as a wolf. Knowing it wasn’t the best move as a human. Instead he charged at it from the side and knocked it to the ground. Moving fast to get by it’s head. Wrapping his legs around its neck and his hands quickly grabbing the antlers so he wouldn’t be hit. Once he finally had it restrained he swiftly snapped it’s neck in one move. The entire attack happen in less than two minutes.

“That… was incredible.”

Jacob looked up from the ground to see the twins had stood up from behind the bush and were watching him with wide eyes as their jaws were practically touching the ground. Jacob chuckled at their reaction.

“You’ll get use to it.” He said casually getting from underneath the deer. Edward came up from behind him and helped him off the ground.

“…No, you really don’t get use to that.” Edward said with a fond smile on his face. Seeing Jacob amazes him every single time he sees it. Jacob chuckled at him to thinking about the kind of hunter he would be in the future. Catching a few deer was nothing in comparison to the much larger much stronger predators they go after in the future.

The twins had run up to them by this point and were now looking down at the buck and it’s broken neck.

“Wow…” One of them said under their breath. Jacob wasn’t sure which. It’s hard to tell with twins.

“How are we going to get it back? Do we all carry it together?” The other asked. Henry maybe?

“Don’t you worry about that. I got it.” Jacob said tying the front legs together and the back legs together before lifting the buck onto his shoulders with ease. The twins didn’t think they could be more impressed with their new tutor. That is until he started _running_ with the buck on his shoulder.

“Come on! If we hurry, we can make it back in time to actually cook this!” He yelled over his shoulder. Without missing a beat Edward was running after him. Clearly use to this behavior. The twins took a little while to get out their shock before they ran after to not wanting to get left behind.

They were back to the car in record time. The sun was only barely passing it’s peak when they set off. The twins were silent the entire way ack to the house. Though they were bussing with energy and seemed excited to get back.

When they arrived, the twins offered once again to help Jacob carry the deer, but he turned them down politely. Edward said he would go in to tell their mothers they were back. The twins went to the back yard with Jacob to watch him butcher the animal. Elizabeth having given them permission to do so in the garden just this once because she wanted them to come back home sooner then usual as not to worry Diana.

They watched in intense silence as Jacob strung up the buck onto Thomas the tree and placed a large bucket under it. Before slitting it’s throat allowing the blood to flow out and not get soaked into the ground.

“Why do you need the buck? Why not just let it drip into the ground? It would be easier to clean up.” When of the twins (Charlie?) asked.

“Too much blood can kill the plants. So whenever you bleed something out make sure it’s either in a bucket or river. But look out for other wild animals if you dump in a river. While we’re on the note remember that you can’t just throw out the entrails either. If your not going to use them you need to burn them. Can’t just dump them out anywhere.” Jacob said and the twins both nodded. Wishing they had a note book or something to write all this down in. It seemed like they got way too much information to ever remember on their own today.

“Alright, while that bleeds out lets go inside and help with the sides. I have no doubt Elizabeth will have started already if she knows we’re back.” Jacob said and the boys followed after him. They shared a confused look as they did.

“I thought we were supposed to be doing manly things. Why are we helping cook? Mother says that’s women’s work and we shouldn’t worry about stuff like that.” They said. They had offered in the past to help with such things for their mother and she’d always told them no.

“Don’t you think it’s a gentlemen’s duty to help when he can? Do you really think it’s such easy work to cook for so many people? Even if the dishes individually are easy to prepare it’s a lot to do and keep up with on your own when you have to make them all at once. Besides, what if your in a situation where there is no woman to cook for you. So what you catch the meal, if you can’t cook it it’s just a dead animal. Cooking is a life skill that everyone needs to have not just women.” Jacob said to them calmly. The twins seemed to have a moment if enlightenment at his words. They were in silent contemplation all the way to the house.

Jacob smiled to himself when they didn’t protest further and actually seem to take his words to heart. They were much better students then he’d expected.

They walked in through the back kitchen entrance just as Diana, Elizabeth, and Edward were walking into the kitchen as well.

“Oh, Jacob we were just about to get started on the side.” Elizabeth said. Jacob smiled at her.

“Care for some help?” He asked.

“Oh, that’s sweet of you dear but let us women handle that.” Diana said and before Jacob could even get a words out in response the twins step up.

“It’s a gentleman’s duty to help when needed.”

“Doesn’t matter what the work is.”

They both said heading into the kitchen and going to pull out the large pits. Not even knowing if they’d be need just going for whatever looked heaviest and therefore harder on their Mother’s back. Diana watched them with shocked wide eyes but didn’t say anything when she saw the proud smirk on Jacob face. She figured this must be one of their lessons based on their words. Who was she to get in the way?

“Alright then…. I guess we’ll all cook together?” She said.

“The twins and Edward should work on mincing the vegetables and getting the harder to reach ingredients and pots. Diana can you help me put together the sides while Jacob gets started on the preparations for the deer.” Elizabeth said not trusting Edward to help in any other part of the cooking process. If there was one thing in this world that Edward wasn’t a natural born pro at was cooking. Right now, didn’t seem like a good time for any lessons.

“Won’t you need help with the deer Mr. Black?” Diana asked confused.

“Oh no, I’ve got it. It’s a family recipe so it will be easier for me to do on my own since I don’t have to look at the recipe. Besides I still need to butcher it.” Jacob explained. Diana nodded in understanding. She hadn’t known the meal they were about to make was from Jacob’s home. But now she understood why he helped cook. It made sense he’d need to be present to make sure they came out right.

Once everyone had gotten set up and started on their individual task they fell into easy conversation. Mostly led by the twins who were excitedly telling their mother and Elizabeth about the hunt.

“You should have seen it Mother!”

“It was incredible!”

“It’s all happened so fast.”

“It was like everything was in slow motion.”

“Edward was really cool to. Super quiet and sneaky.”

“Well be like that one day too. Right?”

“It was just bang! Swoosh! Snap!”

“The deer didn’t stand a chance!”

They continued rattling off talking over one another. Diana was managing to get the gist of the hunt, but all the details went right past her from her boys incomprehensible rambling. She couldn’t help the permeant smile on her face though. So happy to hear about her boys getting so happy and excited about proper male activities. Even if they were cooking and doing woman’s work now at least it felt more balanced then it was before.

Edward and Jacob didn’t add into anything and just smiled fondly at the two. They had had a much more pleasant experience then they thought with them on the trip. Even though that was usually reserved for their alone time

“You two should really come some time.” Charlie said finally ending their rambling.

“Oh, heavens no. I’ll leave such adventures to you boys.” Diana said not seeing much appeal in going to the woods. She wouldn’t even know what to wear.

“I think I would go. One day that is.” Elizabeth said. Receiving excited looks from the twins and shocked expression from Diana, Jacob, and Edward.

“It’s would be a lot of fun!”

“We can show you the basics!”

The twins said already planning the trip.

“Now, wait second.” Jacob said finally looking up from his work to face Elizabeth.

“ _You_ want to go to the woods? The woman who I can’t even get into the backyard on colder days?” Jacob said with an amused quirk eyebrow.

“Or after it’s rained.” Edward added with a just as amused smirk. Elizabeth pouted at them.

“Oh, hush you two. If it was warm enough and hasn’t rained for a while I would go. At least for a nice hike and maybe see you hint. At a safe distance of course. I won’t be joining in or anything, but I’m getting more and more curious about seeing you hunt Jacob. Edward always comes back with this amazed look on his face and now even Diana’s twins are saying it’s a real sigh to see.” Elizabeth said explaining her reasons to everyone. Diana’s seemed to be less surprised when she heard. Her friend was always the curious sort and not above experience a little discomfort in order to sate that curiosity.

“Okay, well than in the warm months I’ll be honored to take you out.” Jacob said for once with genuine sincerity rather than his usual playful words to her.

Elizabeth smiled fondly at him before giving her thanks and then they went right back to listening to the twins ramble. This time the two of them talking to Elizabeth about everything she had to look forward to on her first trip.

When Jacob finally finished everything he could do with the actual deer he turned to Diana.

“Mrs. Diana would you come with me while I prepare the deer. So that we can discuss your boys in private?” He asked. Diana perked up at the words. She wondered when they’d have the time for that.

“Certainly.” She said dusting her hands off on her aprons and following Jacob to the back.

When they had gotten to the back and over to the deer. Diana couldn’t help but look over how large the animal was. She took in it’s muscled and powerful legs and sharp and dangerous looking antlers. She then looked over at the young man who was responsible for killing at as he started to butcher the animal.

She felt her respect for the man before her grow even more. She couldn’t even picture how someone could do as her boys described. It was a truly awesome feet. It pushed the boundary of what most people considered possible. She wondered if a little of that ability might rub off on her boys?

“Well… I guest I start by telling you your boys did really well today.” Jacob said catching her attention again. She gave a small sigh at his words.

“Well, that a relief to hear. I was worried they wouldn’t take to it. They seemed so excited back it would be a shame if they never catch anything.” She said. Jacob smiled at her.

“I think they’ll definitely be able to catch something some day. Just not the same way as me. They’ll need to use traps or weapons. I wanted to make sure you were okay with me teaching them how to use those things in needed?” Jacob asked. He never worried to much about teaching Edward such things because he knew teaching him may affect the timeline since he had many more decades to live but with the twins he knew they could never do what he does. He didn’t want them to think it was because of their own incompetence or something.

“Oh, of course! You’re the instructor. If you feel they can handle that I trust your judgement.” She said with a pleasant smile. Once which Jacob returned.

“Okay then, well that’s all I have to report about today but are there any questions you have for me? Elizabeth mentioned you had some concerns.” Jacob asked.

“Yes… you see I’m afraid my boys don’t have enough interest in physical things. Things boys their age should want to do. Like going outside and wrestling and what not. Instead they seem alarmingly concerned with what I want to do. Things that I expect should bore a young boy like they did my brothers when were young. I’m afraid this means they’re going soft or… worse. Do you have any advise to help with this.” She asked real concern on her face. Jacob tried not to think about what she meant by ‘worse’.

He worked on taking the deer apart as he considered his next words carefully.

“I don’t think you have to worry about your boys going… soft. Honestly, from what I’ve seen they don’t seem necessarily interested in what you do or even disinterest in more physically activity. They just seem like they wanted to help you out a bit around the house. I assume you do all the work yourself?”

She nodded.

“Even though you may be use to the work watching a single person look after two rowdy boys and a husband can seem like a lot to an outsider especially someone who’s not use to the work. They probably just wanted to give you a hand or a break for once.” Jacob said.

Diana though about that for a moment and reconsidered the memories of all the time the boys had asked to help her. They hadn’t seem particularly interested in the activity itself just… her. Maybe she had misread that. Her shoulders relaxed at the though and a much more genuine smile replaced the polite one.

“That’s such a relief to hear.” She said lowly and Jacob doesn’t know if he was meant to hear that or not. He continued talking either way.

“I suggest you just let them help. If your not comfortable with the more feminine stuff they want to help with then just allow them to help you in the kitchen at least and keep their own rooms clean instead of you cleaning up after them. Those are life skills that go beyond gender. Everyone needs to know how to clean and feed themselves.” Jacob said.

Diana nodded in understanding making a mental not to invite her boys to help her cook more often. She doesn’t know about cleaning their own rooms though. She doesn’t trust them to do it properly. Maybe she’ll just let them think they clean it on their own and just go over it when they’re done?

“As for getting them more interested in outside activity… It may just be they don’t know what to do? Since they are so use to having to be so composed all the time around guest or at parties they might not know how to really loosen up anymore. They just need some encouragement. You say you grew up with all boys right?” Jacob asked. Diana nodded.

“Well I guess you must have played with them at one time or at least seen them play. Just encourage those games and join in sometime!” Jacob almost laughed at the look Diana gave at those words.

“You might tactually find you like it. Elizabeth join Edward and I all the time. Of course not the more messy things but when it comes to just dancing, racing, or even something as childish as hide and seek. It can really be a good outlet for both them and yourself. You might be surprised by how much you like it. And who know if you all get good enough we may have a much larger game with just our families.” Jacob said it didn’t go unnoticed by Diana that he included himself in the Masen’s as family.

“I… will consider what you have said. I’ll try. I really will.” Diana said a determined look on her face. If a little unladylike behavior was all it took to get her boys back on the right track then as a mother it was her responsibility to do what was need for the betterment of her boys. Jacob could tell from her expression that she would genuinely try and do her best.

“Thank you, Mr. Black. This had been very enlightening.” She said. She would shake his hand, but it was currently covered in blood.

“Please, call me Jacob.”

Just as the two finished their conversation Jacob finished up on the last bit he had on the deer and they went inside with their soon to be meal.

The kitchen was in full swing with everyone still working. Elizabeth had switched the boys to stirring various things as there was nothing left to chop. Jacob and Diana joined in easily and got back to work. With all of them working together lunch was ready much sooner then usual. It was such a nice outside that they decided to have their meal in the garden on the picnic bench.

The rest of their time together was spent enjoying wonderful, and new food for Diana and her boys, and great conversation. Jacob ensuring they all had something new to talk about. Diana and her boys having just as many questions about his people and way of life as the Masen did and still do. Their meal went long past just lunch time. They must have been talking hours past lunch. Without them even noticing the sun was starting to descend.

“Oh my, it’s gotten dark. I’m afraid it’s about time that we leave. If we stay any longer I won’t have time to make my husband dinner for when he comes home.” Diana said.

“We’ll help you Mother.” Henry offered Charlie nodding in agreement. Diana almost turned down the offer until she remembered her talk with Jacob. So instead of rejecting them she just smiled.

“I would love that boys.” She said getting shocked looks from her sons before they were replaced with smiles. Jacob smiled at the scene glad to see his words sunk in.

After that they gathered their things and Jacob, Edward, and Elizabeth wished Diana and her boys goodbye and a good night. Promising that the next hunting trip would be soon. Or even if they just wanted to come over again, they could.

They all went to bed that night feeling very satisfied in more way then just from food.

.

.

.

I was only three days before both Edward and Jacob were back out in the woods together.

Elizabeth had been confused as to why they were in such a hurry to get back out there so soon. They couldn’t exactly tell her they want all time together as lovers, so they settled for admitting it wasn’t a hunting trip and they just wanted to go by that waterfall Jacob knew of. A place that’s would be much harder to get to with the twins following after. Which was true. They did plan to go to the waterfall and the path to the waterfall was much harder to get through for an amateur. So not lying just… withholding all the facts.

Now they were walking hand and hand through the woods with Jacob leading them to the small waterfall he found. If it can even really be called that. It wasn’t so large that Jacob would call it a water fall but it wasn’t so small that it would be safe to jump off of. It was too high and the water too shallow for someone to fall from that highest. Jacob could probably do it and only break his leg or something, but a regular person would probably die from the impact on rock below. It was still beautiful sight though and deep enough that the water came up to Jacob’s chest.

The walk up to the fall was peace and filled with the lovely sound of chirping birds and squirrels. Jacob and Edward didn’t speak on their journey there. Just enjoyed the sounds around them. Taking in nature for what it was and not disturbing the peace of the afternoon.

The sun was high and not a cloud in sight. Beaming down on them in a way that would have been uncomfortable if it wasn’t already August. They knew they would be thankful for that heat later when they were swimming and more importantly when they got out of the water.

When they finally reached the fall, Edward took a moment to take in the beauty of the scene before him. A sight that he knew would be even lovelier in the spring. A small waterfall with a little pond at the bottom just big enough to swim in. The edge of the pond was all smooth rock and almost looked artificial in it’s perfection. The area was currently covered in fallen leaves, but Edward could just imagine the sight it would make when covered in all green foliage and plants and flowers were blooming everywhere.

Though it was beautiful like this Edward did feel slight apprehension at the thought of getting in that water that was only couple moths away from being deathly cold. He was tempted to just ask Jacob if he’d rather just go for a hike today and swim when it actually was the proper weather for it.

That thought was abandon the moment he looked over and saw Jacob undressing. And not just to his undershirt and pants.

“W-what are you doing?” Edward asked red faced and stuttering trying hard not to stare. Jacob looked up at him unconcerned until he saw the embarrassed blush on his face. He smirked amused at the sight.

“Well you’re not planning on getting your clothes wet, are you?” Jacob asked still undressing now only in his underwear.

Moving quickly Edward started taking off his own clothing. Now feeling that he needed that cold water as soon as possible or he’d be in an extremely embarrassing situation shortly. Jacob was baffled by Edward sudden hurry but didn’t question it.

It wasn’t long before the two were completely naked and side by side by the waters edge. Edward was doing his best to avoid looking down at Jacob his face still burning red. Which if asked, he would blame on the cold. Jacob avoided facing Edward directly out of respect.

He held out his hand for Edward to take. Edward looked back down at the water apprehensively before taking the hand with a small gulp and nervous huff.

“Let’s do this.” He said working up his courage. It was still Jacob who took the first step. The bastard didn’t even flinch at the cold. Curse him and his werewolf genes.

“It’s not so bad.” Jacob said easing on to his knees. Not quiet all the way in just yet.

“Says the man who can’t feel cold.” Edward said and Jacob just chuckled.

“Hey, if it’s too bad then you can just hang onto me and share some of my heat.” Jacob offered. The mental image of that was enough for Edward to decide it’s time to get in the water.

Now.

He rushed in quickly so that it was covering all the way to his hips. Hiding everything below. It was so cold it stole the voice from Edward throat. He couldn’t even make a sound past a small squeak.

“You okay?” Jacob asked both concerned and resisting laughing. Edward just bit his lip and tried to nod. Only to shake his head second later a large shiver racking his body.

“Okay, okay. Come here.” Jacob said holding his arms out. Edward face went red as he stared at Jacob bare chest. This time not from the cold. Jacob chuckled.

“Now’s not the time to get all shy. Come here before your teeth start chattering.” Jacob said and Edward took a moment to think about it. It wasn’t long before he decided the cold he felt outweigh the embarrassment. He went to move into Jacob’s arm but the feeling of the cold water moving against his skin was enough to make him freeze all over again. Noticing the problem Jacob moved over to him instead and wrapped him in his arms.

Edward audibly sighed in relief when he did. He leaned into Jacob’s body soaking in the warmth that now surrounded him. He didn’t even care they were naked anymore he was just enjoying the warmth radiating off of Jacob. Even the water around him was much warmer than the rest of the pond. He was like Edward’s own personal heater.

The stood there for a while With Edward wrapped in Jacob’s arms enjoying the feeling or them in more than just one way.

“Your so lucky to have never experience the cold.” Edward said dramatically leaning in even more and even rubbing his face against the side of Jacob neck a bit warming the tip of his nose and enjoying his scent. Jacob squeezed him in tighter and craned his neck to give room for the touch.

“That’s not necessarily true.” Jacob said casually rubbing Edward arms up and down making the goosebumps go away and be replaced with warmth. Edward pulled back to look at him questioningly. Jacob returned the look with a raised eyebrow.

“I was born human you know.” He said in that same casual nature. Unaware of how much this was blowing Edward’s mind. His eyebrows scrunched up.

“I thought you said you were born a shifter?” Edward asked.

“I was, I just… my wolf wasn’t always… awake.” Jacob tried to explain. Edward was still confused.

“Okay so, if people in my tribe could just shift from the very day they were born that would be a real problem you know? Little kids get angry really easily they wouldn’t be able to handle or even comprehend the power they have. So, we figured that it must have just been nature that makes it so we can’t shift until we’re of a more mature age. Old enough that we can control or emotions.” Jacob explained. Edward finally nodded in understanding.

“If that’s the case… how old were you when you first change?” Edward asked still keeping up conversation. Jacob looked up in contemplation trying to think how that worked with him going back in time.

“It was in February, so I was… fifteen?” He said. Knowing that Edward and his family thinks he turned sixteen while he was still living with them. In reality he had turned after his sixteenth birthday. The very next month actually. But from Edward perspective that would mean he turned while he still lived with them. So, he just lied and said fifteen.

“Just last year?” Edward asked once again shocked. Jacob nodded.

“You seem so… use to it already. How did you adjust so fast?” Edward asked. He felt like if something like that ever happen to him, he would not have taken it half as well as Jacob. He’d likely still be hung up over it.

“Well, along with the change a lot of other big things were going on in my life. I found out about a local enemy. My new role in the tribe past just shifting. My love life was all over the place.” Jacob said cutting himself off quickly. The easy air between them almost making him give away things that should never be shared in this time.

“Love life?” Edward asked. Jacob didn’t know what to say to that, so he just didn’t say anything at all. He just held Edward tighter and buried his face in his short hair. Sensing he was clamming up Edward got a little more specific with his question. Knowing that Jacob always found a way to answer him if he did. Even if those answers were vague and sometimes unsatisfying.

“Have you… have you been with other men before?” Edward asked.

“Yes, I have.” Jacob said being honest even though he knew it might hurt Edward. He felt it immediately when he tensed in his arms.

“Oh… how far have you… well…” Edward couldn’t bring himself to say the words, but Jacob understood what he meant.

“All the way.” Jacob said and even though Edward didn’t necessarily know what ‘all the way’ meant it still cut him deep in his core to know that if, hopefully _when_ , he and Jacob were to ever have sex he wasn’t his first.

Jacob has known he was bi for a very long time and it’s not like Bella was the first person he was ever interested in. She was the first person he though he really fell in love with until Edward, but he has had experience with others before. Seeing as Leah was the only girl he was close to around his age in the tribe and she had a boyfriend for as long as he can remember at that time it only left him to experience with other guys. Well not really ‘guys’, honestly just Embry and like one shared kiss with Quill. The three of them had been experimenting dating within their friend group and by the end Jacob felt no real connection with either of them past just friends and Quill and Embry clearly had a real thing between the two of them. Even if they hadn’t realized it themselves yet.

Jacob felt Edward clam up in his arms even more. He was quick to reassure him.

“Though I’ve never had anything with anyone like I’ve had with you.” Jacob started getting Edward’s attention. Jacob pulled away slightly from him so he could look him in the eyes and make sure Edward knew he was sincere.

“The love I feel for you is beyond anything I’ve ever felt or will feel for anyone else again.” Jacob said pouring his heart out. Edward could tell that he was being truthful. He didn’t resist the smile that pulled at his face from the words.

“I feel like your describing my feelings for you.” Edward said. His hands coming up and wrapping around Jacob’s shoulders again. Rising up a bit higher so their lips brush softly against each other when they talked.

Jacob didn’t bother resisting the urge to kiss him. He leaned in and closed the space between them. Jacob didn’t know if Edward clung onto him and shivered in that moment to lean into the kiss or because the wind blew just then. Making the cold water on their skin once gain noticeable.

Jacob likes to think it was a mix of the two.

Either way Edward pulled away from him quickly so he could huddle against his chest and shield himself from the wind again.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I think I’ve had enough of swimming for today, I’m exhausted.” Edward said and Jacob gave a hum of agreement. Both of them knowing they were more emotionally exhausted then physically. Honestly, if they stay a little longer Edward thinks he’d get use to the temperature soon but right now he just wanted to go home and curl up on a warm bed with Jacob. From the way he was being held right now Edward thinks Jacob would want the same.

“Yeah, why don’t we head home before Elizabeth hunts us down herself for missing dinner.” Jacob said letting go of Edward so he could move to the edge of the pond. Edward shivered again once he let go but followed him quickly out the water.

Once the two of them were out Jacob quickly wrapped Edward in one of the towels they’d brought with them. Jacob grabbed the other for himself and they dried off with their backs turned to each other. Jacob still respecting Edward’s need for privacy.

“This will probably be more fun when it’s not so cold.” Edward muttered as they got dressed. Just giving light conversation. Jacob chuckled at his words.

“Felt great to me.” He teased receiving a playful push to his back from Edward. Jacob just laughed harder

Once they were fully dressed, they locked hands again and took their time on the way back home. Even stopping every so often just to share a kiss or a hug in the middle of their conversation. Enjoying the time alone they had together for as long as possible.

That only lasted so long before they were back at the automobile and had to pull apart so that Edward could drive. They did stay hand and hand though. Jacob occasionally rubbing his thumb over Edward’s smaller hand enjoying the feeling of his newly formed calluses from their rough housing. Calluses which Jacob knew would disappear once Edward was a vampire. Erasing the evidence of their time together.

Jacob would miss small things like that. Things that he didn’t even know he could treasure in the future. He wondered if it would bother Edward as much as it seemed to bother Jacob? Knowing Edward, it would bother him even more.

Jacob didn’t hang on these negative thoughts. Choosing instead to enjoy his present… or rather… the past. If little things like this weren’t going to be present in the future, then Jacob would just have to make damn sure he remembered every detail himself. With that thought he rubbed his finger over the marks again and gave Edward a gentle knowing smile. One that Edward returned, if a little confused.

Sometimes Jacob just got in these quiet weirdly affectionate moods. Not to say his affection was weird just that… they felt off. Like something just wasn’t quiet right. Like Jacob was savoring the moment. In the same way a dying man savors his last meal. It alarmed Edward sometimes. Made him worry for their future.

The way home continued with Jacob in that mood and Edward resisting questioning him about it. Once they got back though it was like a flip had switched and Jacob was back to his old loud and joyful self. Full of wide smiles and boisterous laughs. Not that somber and affectionate air he had before.

It was late when they got home and Elizabeth had made a quick meal for them. A warm soup since she knew they went swimming in such cold water that day. She apologized for it not being at the level of Jacob’s tonic but figured she wanted to at least make something.

Jacob and Edward assured her it was fine and ate (Drink?) their meal happily enjoying the warm liquid in their bellies. It had been a long day for them all apparently as Elizabeth was so tired after the meal she headed right off to bed and using his superior hearing Jacob could hear her snoring in a matter of minutes.

She seemed so tired that Jacob and Edward just knew she would sleep in tomorrow morning. Meaning they could share a bed for the first time in weeks. So, after the two had a nice warm bath (Separately, Edward couldn’t handle being naked around Jacob twice in one day) they cuddled up in bed together.

They held each other tight and talked softly until slowly they both drifted off into dreamless peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Would’ve been out sooner but I had to reread the story to make sure I didn’t forget any small but important details.  
> Also for anyone who likes the Netflix show Travelers check out my new story Love and War. If you haven’t seen the show you should it’s a good binge.  
> One last thing. I had a scene that I removed from this chapter because I felt like it wasn’t the best end and messed up the flow in other areas. Would you guys like me to post it as the next chapter anyways just to read? It wouldn’t be part of the story but it might be interesting.  
> Comments are love! 😊


	18. Delete Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deleted Scene from the previous chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a deleted scene for the previous chapter you can consider it part of the actual story if you want but you could also just skip it.

“Did you hear that?” Jacob asked, stopping their way deeper into the woods.

“Hear what?” Edward asked.

“Listen.” Jacob said again. The two went silent and listened. Edward strained his ear to hear whatever Jacob was hearing.

“It’s coming from over there.” He said leaving the trail they were on and heading into the trees. Edward followed him not letting go of his hand. He didn’t question Jacob and followed him calmly not worried about anything that could possibly be in the woods.

As they got closer Edward noticed that Jacob’s confused face started to lighten with realization. Once he did, he picked up the pace hurrying even faster to the sound. Edward started to get concern when he noticed the worried look on Jacob’s face.

“What’s wrong?” He asked as they were now running. Jacob glanced over at him and slowed to an almost stop. He looked over at Edward and raised a finger to his lips. Edward nodded and tried not to make any noise. Then they walked over to a small rustling bush. Once they were right in front of it, Jacob let go of Edward’s hand and got on his knees right in front of it.

Edward let out a small gasp when he saw Jacob’s eyes shift into that of a wolf and a low inhuman rumble came from his chest. The change caught him off guard at first but once he saw it was only Jacob’s eyes that seem to changed, he calmed rather quickly.

Edward’s eyes went back to the bush when Jacob’s small growl was answered with something that sounded like a whine. He didn’t have to wait long to see where it came from when three small wolf pups came waddling out of the bush. They seemed really small and like they were struggling to walk. As if they’d just learned. Their eyes were still squinty like newborn puppies.

Edward’s heart melted when he saw them waddle their way up to Jacob falling near and on top of his knees. One of them pawing at his leg and shirt like it was trying to get even closer.

“Where did you guys come from?” Jacob asked in a sift sweet tone. Edward briefly wondered if he could actually talk to wolves but from the way Jacob didn’t seem to react to any of the pups whines and small weak barks he realized he was probably just speaking to them like most humans did their pets.

“Where’s your mom, little guys? Your much too small to be on your own.” Jacob continued talking rubbing them with his hands and scratching their head gently. The small pups seem to melt at the touch. Loving the sensation of being pet.

Jacob looked around then and sniffed the air trying to see if he could smell any near by wolves. The only scents he was getting was the pups own and the faded smell of their pack on them. He also picked up the pups trail leading in the opposite direction they’d come from.

“I think they wondered off from the pack.” Jacob said looking up at Edward with a concerned expression.

“How far are they?” Edward asked. Now getting on his own knees next to Jacob.

“Pretty far seeing as I can’t really smell them right now. This isn’t even wolf territory anymore.” Jacob said before looking down at the pups again. Lifting one up to his face with a toothless smile. Making sure not to bare his fangs.

“How did you guys manage to get so far from home, huh?” Jacob said nuzzling the pup a little with his own nose. The small pup returning the show of affection.

The pups were probably too small to be able to tell the different between their own pack and other packs yet. So just the smell of wolf coming from Jacob was likely the reason they trusted him already. He also knew that animals in general tended to recognize shifters as wolves regardless of what shape they took. Animals identify others by smell rather than appearance, after all.

Edward watched Jacob interact with the pups and felt his heart melt. God, he wished he had one of those fancy kodak photographers to capture this moment. He doubted he could get the pups and Jacob to stand still long enough for the photograph to take.

“Why don’t we take them back?” Edward asked. Jacob looked up from playing with the pups finally to give him a shocked look.

“Are you sure? I can bring them back myself while you wait by the waterfall. I know your not comfortable in wolf territory.” Jacob said and Edward nodded his head.

“I know you won’t let anything happen to me. Besides I also wanna make sure these little guys get home.” Edward said reaching out to them. His face lighting up when one of the pups walked under his palm. Sniffing it and smelling Jacob on his before bumping it’s small head against his hand.

Edward rubbed behinds it’s ears gently. His smiling growing as the little pup seem to give a small rumble and pleased whine at the feeling.

“They’re so adorable.” Edward said leaning even closer to Jacob and the pups now that he knew they wouldn’t be scared off by him.

“Aren’t they?” Jacob said rubbing his shoulder against Edward’s unintentionally.

“Well then… I guess we should get these guys home.” Jacob said smiling at them all one more time before liftin gup and begging to remove his clothes.

“What are you doing?” Edward asked looking down at the pups when Jacob started removing his pants.

“It’s probably better if I’m in my wolf form when we give these little guys back. They should be more comfortable with me approaching if I’m even more like one of them. It will also help strengthen my smell.” Jacob explained and Edward nodded in understanding. Still not looking up at Jacob he grabbed the clothes he’d let fall to the ground and put them inside their pack.

He kept his head down until he heard the tell-tell sound of Jacob growling and a large thump on the ground. Edward was surprised when he saw the pups seemed unaffected by Jacob’s shift. If anything, they got even more excitable and happy. One of them doing it’s best to run up to the now much bigger wolf.

Jacob lowered his face down to the ground to meet the little pup and lick softly against it’s ear before bumping his much larger head against it gently.

As Edward watched the seen he wondered if this is how Jacob would be with his actual children in the future. Would they run through the woods in their wolf forms and play? Or would they be more comfortable in their human forms? Would they even come out as humans or wolves?

These thoughts came to a screeching halt when he realized it would take a woman to even give him that. The he could never have this with Jacob. That even if that was how things worked in a shifter family, he could never give that to Jacob. Not only was he human but he was a man. Did Jacob even want kids?

Edward watched as Jacob was now on his belly low for the pups to reach him. They we’re jumping and running as best they could around Jacob. One of them trying to climb over and on top of him. Another seemed to be playfully challenging Jacob. Lowering it’s body and charging at his head. Only for Jacob to just tilt his head up and send the little guys back. Not that it discouraged him. He’d just roll back over on to his feet and charge again always with the same result until Jacob just tip him over on his back rubbed against his belly. The little guy squirming under him with that doggish grin. Panting as he wiggled free. The final pup was close against Jacob’s side. Yawning softly with it’s eyes closed seeming seconds away from falling asleep.

Of course, he wants kids.

Edward tried not to let these negative thoughts distract him from what they needed to do. They needed to get these little guys home. Besides… he doesn’t think he can handle seeing Jacob play with them anymore knowing that it could one of the only times. And all because of him.

“We should probably get going.” Edward said putting on his best fake smile. The one he’d spent years cultivating. A look even his Mother couldn’t see through. Too bad Jacob wasn’t so easily fooled. But he couldn’t exactly ask Edward what was wrong like this, so he just nodded his big head and lifted up. He’d have to ask him later once he was human again.

Once he was up Jaco turned to the pup that seemed to be about to fall asleep and nosed his head under it’s body. Moving around and adjusting until the little guy was safely on top of his head. He trusted that one not to move around too much since it would likely be sleeping the entire trip. He grabbed the little fighter by the nape of his neck. Making sure it was a soft comfortable pressure and nothing that would hurt him. Edward picked up the last one. It seemed to be the most comfortable with him after all.

Once they were all set Jacob took lead and started following the pack’s scent the best he could. It didn’t take long before he had a strong trial to follow. Seeing as the wolves were likely also out looking for their pups they were headed in each other’s directions.

They must have only been walking for ten minutes before they could hear the faint sound of paws hitting the ground heading their way and a couple barks. Jacob stopped walking and placed his body half in front of Edward but made sure all the pups were visible. They stayed where they were and waited patiently for the wolves to come to them.

Once they arrived Jacob could tell it was the Alpha pair in the front of the pack. Which made sense seeing as all these pups were likely theirs. Jacob felt like this was confirmed when the pups in the hands started wiggling and trying to go to them. Jacob lowered his had and let go of the one he had by the nape and let him quickly waddle his way to his parents. Edward followed his example and let go of the one in his hands who also took off.

The one on Jacob’s head still seemed to be sleepy. So, Jacob let him slide off his head before nudging him up and awake. Pushing him gently with his nose until he finally got up and slowly walked his way over to the pack, completely unhurried.

The pack stayed at a respectable distance. Unwilling to approach the predator before them. Even though he frequently gave them food and even returned their pups safely back to them. They knew better than to just ignore the danger it presented just because of that.

Jacob and Edward watched as the alpha pair licked and welcomed their pups once they reached them with a satisfied gaze. Glad they’d gotten the small pups back home safe. After they were sure they wouldn’t be attacked by the pack Jacob nodded his head to the side. A signal for Edward to start heading back. Jacob wanting Edward in front of him, just in case, as they walked off. As they were about to leave a small bark was heard from one of the pups. The two turned around just in time to seem one had walked up a little and was barking and pants at them with a playful doggy smile. Probably his way of saying goodbye and maybe even thank you. Jacob just responded with a low rumbled that seem to put the pack on edge but only excited and encouraged the pup more.

Edward smiled at the sight before the two finally walked off before they unintentionally started something unpleasant. They walked all the way back to the trail before Jacob stopped. Edward looked over at him and once he noticed he was about to shift back Edward turned back around and started to get his clothing from their pack. He held the clothes out to Jacob from behind him not looking back even once.

“Thanks.” Jacob said amusement heard in his voice. Which Edward knew it was from him still not looking back despite the fact he’s seen Jacob naked a couple times already. Edward couldn’t help that he wasn’t as comfortable with nudity as Jacob and his people seemed to be. Which Edward knew was to the point that even their female member of the pack was comfortable being naked in front of the rest of the shifter. Which Edward just couldn’t fathom.

“You know one of these days you won’t even think twice about seeing me naked.: Jacob said honestly.

“I highly doubt that.” Edward said seeing as he couldn’t even imagine Jacob’s body with as least feeling his ears burn. Jacob chuckled again. They fell into silence as Jacob got dressed. The silence left Edward with nothing but his thoughts from before and he felt his good mod and smile start to fade at the negative thoughts.

“… Hey Jacob?” Edward called. Jacob hummed to let him know he was listening.

“Do you think you’ll ever want kids?” Edward asked his voice not giving away the dread he was feeling at his answer.

“Yeah, I guess it would be nice to have a couple of pups someday.” Jacob said in a casual and jolly tone. The same one he used when talking about everything. Edward felt his heart sink at the words. Yet another confirmed reason why Jacob didn’t think they would last. Edward had recently thought that it was just the whole wolf things and the secrets tide to that. Jacob himself had said that Edward wouldn’t want what would come with being a shifter.

Edward had already accepted what that life might qualify. He was oaky with taking on whatever such abilities brough into Jacob’s life. He sees it as a small price to pay to be with the man he loved. He was even planning on taking his relationship with Jacob even further. Committing entirely to it and giving Jacob his first time.

He thought that after he showed Jacob that this whole shifter thing didn’t bother him they’d be fine but now… now he feels like there’s even more standing in the way of their future. This time being Edward lack of the proper gender.

It always seems to come back to that somehow. Maybe two men truly aren’t meant to be together. Maybe Edward really was just full of wishful thinking and fooling himself that he could be happy this way.

Jacob looked over at Edward as he got alarmingly quiet. Even from the back Jacob noticed how he was now slumped over and his entire air seem to radiate displeasure.

“Why do you ask?” Jacob said feeling like it was something he said that upset him.

“I’m sorry I could never give that to you.” Edward said and Jacob put it all together from there. He slipped on his last article of clothing fast before heading over to Edward. Turning him around and making him look up at Jacob eyes.

“Hey, I’m not worried about that.” Jacob said trying to reassure him. Edward gave him an disbelieving look.

“No, I’m serious. I don’t need that to be happy in life. Besides if we ever really wanted children, they don’t have to be our blood. Adoption is always an option. We could just put them under of our own names. If that doesn’t work will just pick up some poor street kids. Or if them being biologically ours means so much to you we can even find a surrogate. There are so many options for us. I would never give up on us because of something like that.” Jacob said.

With each word Edward started to feel himself relax. He looked up at Jacob and saw the same love and devotion he always saw when he met those eyes. How could he have ever doubted this man’s loyalty to him? He should know better then to think something like this would be enough to drive them apart. Edward smiled up at him fondly.

“Thank you, Jacob.” He said sweetly leaning in to kiss him passionately.

“Anytime.” Jacob said when they pulled apart.

“Now how about we head to that waterfall?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The next story I try to get out will either be Heritage or Seeing Double. Or even both but I don't know which order yet. May also put out a chapter of Love and War too. I'm on break from college now so I have a lot more time to write.


	19. September, 1916

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I actually live in the south and don’t know much about weather in Chicago and my research was wrong, but I planned the story around weather that’s just not right. So even if it says it’s cold when it a should be hot or hot when it’s supposed to be cold just do me a favor and suspend your disbelief and go with it. Let’s just pretend something was wrong with the world at the time so the weather was funny. 😊
> 
> Also thank you to the people who pointed out to me that the weather was wrong!

“Mmh!” Jacob gave another moan of surprise as Edward climbed on top of him pushing him down on to the sofa. Jacob’s hands came up to the sides of Edward’s head as he tried to gentle pry him off. He’s was just as excited as him to have the house to their selves for once but Elizabeth was only going to be gone for a couple hours. He didn’t want the to get carried away and lose track of time.

“Edward, hold on a sec-.” He tried to say but was cut off again by another kiss. He let himself enjoy this one for a while until he felt Edward’s hands start to try and undo his shirt. Then he really made an effort to pull away.

“What’s gotten into you?” He asked playfully but genuinely confused.

His question was met with a wide and enthusiastic grin.

“Jacob, let have sex.” Edward said with a confidence that no virgin from the 1900s should ever have. Jacob could honestly say he was stunned to silence for a moment. Completely caught off guard by his usually bashful lovers’ sudden sexual confidence.

“What?” Was all Jacob managed to say in his stupor.

“We should have sex.” Edward said again. Leaning over Jacob as he sat on his lap while Jacob was laying across the sofa. Jacob lifted from his position suddenly concerned with his compromising position. Especially with Edward on top of him.

“W-why the sudden interest?” Jacob asked trying to approach the topic calmly. Edward smiled fondly at his confused face. Unable to keep from imagining a confused puppy. He didn’t fight when Jacob sat up fully. Only leaned in more on his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. Jacob unconsciously resting his own arms around his waist.

“I’ve been think. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I know you want the same.”

Jacob didn’t bother refuting that because it was one hundred percent true.

“Since the two of us can’t legally be married at least we can spiritually through sex. For a long time, I didn’t understand why you didn’t want to make that last commitment, but now I do and I understand why you were so hesitant before and so sure it wasn’t going to work. Well Jacob I want you to know I’m complete committed to you and being with you and I don’t care what that comes with. Even if it means you can turn into a giant wolf. Or anything that comes with that life. I love you Jacob and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Edward finally finished.

Jacob was sure not to interrupt him once and fully hear him out. His heart swelled at Edward speech. He’d never had to question in the future if being a wolf would get in the way of his and Edward’s relationship because he knew it wouldn’t. Edward wasn’t human he understood what being a ‘myth’ in the ‘real’ world meant. He knew what would come with a life of being with a supernatural being. He lived that life.

But he didn’t have that same confirmation for a human Edward. He may have been burying it down but Jacob had a real fear of Edward rejecting him if he ever learned the truth. He was afraid to learn that a human Edward couldn’t handle the idea of being with him. Either as a friend or a partner. So to hear right now that not only could Edward handle it but he still wanted to commit to this life was more then just a relief. It was a dream come true.

However…

It changed nothing. Jacob’s refusal to have sex with Edward or take their relationship further in anyway went much further then just being a wolf. There were just too many factors. For one he didn’t know how that could affect the timeline or Edward eventual devastation when Jacob inevitably left. Which was bound to happen eventually. Jacob couldn’t spend his life in the past. He didn’t belong here and he had too many people waiting for him in the future. One of those people being Edward. God, knows how he’ll feel when Jacob has to leave though. It could throw his entire life off and the two might never even meet in the future.

Not to mention that Jacob knew this would not just end with sex. What came after was just as much of a big deal. Jacob knows that Edward would try to find a way for them to be together as close to a real married couple as possible and that likely meant eloping. Which means that he would try to leave here in some way and Jacob knew that Edward should spend as much time as possible with his family before they’re gone. Which was getting alarmingly closer and closer.

And then there was Bella.

He couldn’t do that to her or Edward. He knew how much the two would come to love each other. The commitment they had to one another. The borderline concerning and slightly self harming tendencies they had when apart. Jacob couldn’t come between that. He’d already likely messed up a lot by just dating Edward. He couldn’t take his first time. Something that Edward held to such a high regard. Something he was saving for the perfect girl, for Bella.

Jacob just had no way of expressing this. Anything he could say right now would be recognized for the lie it was or too cruel to ever say after Edward just poured his heart out to him and honestly either way it still wouldn’t make Edward give up. Jacob took a deep breath and just said what came to mind.

“Edward… you have no idea how happy those words make me.” He started getting that painfully loving look from Edward as he spoke.

“But…”

Edward’s smile dropped.

“I can’t… have sex with you.” Jacob said the words almost painful to say. Rejecting his imprint physically hurting but he pushed through it with the knowledge it was for the best.

Edward face was not just upset but completely bewildered.

“But… why?” Edward asked a desperate edge to his voice.

“I just don’t get it. What reason can there be? I’ve never been more confused by someone’s behavior!” He said snapping a little leaning closer to Jacob’s face frowning.

He just didn’t get him sometimes! Everyone else was so easy to read! To the point Edward was practically reading there minds but there’s always something about Jacob that Edward never understands. And every time he gets some type of clarity there’s always more! It’s not fair. Edward literally can’t think of any other possible reason for him to say no.

They both loved each other: Check

They both wanted more: Check

They both want _sex_ : Check

He knew Jacob secret: Check

He _accepted_ Jacob secret: Check

Jacob is confident with his sexuality: Check

Jacob is confident he can protect Edward: Check

Neither of them is ashamed to be with a man: CHECK!

WHAT MORE IS THERE?!

“Tell me why Jacob. I can’t do this anymore. All these secrets. You have to give me an honest, genuine, _sensible_ reason for why we shouldn’t have sex. Or I swear to God I’m never giving up.” Edward said now holding Jacob’s face in his hands forcing him to look in his eyes and see just how serious he was.

Jacob didn’t bother hiding the guilt he was feeling as he could come up with no good reason. Other than what he’s already told Edward multiple times before.

“…Your not going to like it.” Jacob says honestly and Edward already knew exactly what his excuse was.

“You better not say that I’m going to find my dream girl or whatever it was again.” Edward said and Jacob biting his lip was confirmation of his suspicion. Jacob thinks he might have seen actual steam come out of Edward ears for a second. The anger gave way to tired exasperation on Edward’s face.

“Jacob, why do you keep on insisting on this? At first, I thought it was because you were trying to push me away because of the whole shifter-thing but we got past that so now I just don’t know. Is… Is there someone for you back home? Is that why you keep refusing to take that last step?” Edward asked finally voicing his biggest insecurity. That Jacob may have a fiancée at home.

Jacob look of shock at the question was comfort. It hinted at that he didn’t in fact have a fiancée.

“Of course not Edward! If that was the case, I would have never let this happen to begin with. I would not have set you up for heartbreak like that.” Jacob said honestly.

“Okay then explain yourself.” Edward said now pulling away from Jacob and leaning back enough so he could cross his arms and stare Jacob down. Which was an incredible feat seeing as Jacob was still taller than him even when they were sitting.

Jacob took a moment to think of how he could get the closest to the truth without giving away too much. Edward waited patiently as he gathered his thoughts. Genuinely wanting to know the reason behind Jacob’s determination to deny them this.

“Okay, so you know from recent events that there is a lot more to this world then most people know.” Jacob started and Edward nodded along now relaxing his stance. Unable to predict where this was going.

“Well there is something more to my life that has given me… an insight into how certain things are going to turn out.” Jacob continued.

“Like what kind of things?” Edward asked his face scrunching in intrigue.

“Oh, you know, just random things like the next big world event, soon to be popular music, other possible popular social trends… the person your going to spend the rest of your life with.” Jacob said pausing when he saw the egregious look on Edward’s face.

“…What?”

“I know that’s a lot to take in but it’s true. I can’t tell you how or why or even show you to prove it, but I know you know me enough to know I would never lie about something like this.” Jacob said his thumbs absently rubbing against Edward’s side. He stopped talking to let Edward digest what he said.

Edward leaned down to rest his head on Jacob’s chest letting his thoughts run wild. Jacob had no way to gage them since he couldn’t see Edward’s face. They sat in quiet contemplation for couple of minutes before Edward finally broke the silence.

“So?” He said lowly in Jacob’s chest.

“Huh?” Jacob asked. Edward’s voice being muffled by his shirt. Edward continued resting his forehead against Jacob’s chest but lifted his mouth to be heard better.

“I said ‘so’?” After speaking Edward lifted up fully to face Jacob with a determined light in his eyes.

“I don’t care what this mystical whatever told you or you saw I chose my on fate and my own future partner. I choose _you_. Nothing is going to change that. I won’t let it. Even if you or I were to die right now I still wouldn’t move on from what we have because what this is, is _real_. It’s more real then I ever thought I would experience in life and I refuse to let go of it. I know you might have your doubts because I know how much faith you put in that aspect of your life but that’s okay. I can believe and hold on enough for the both of us.” Edward finished and Jacob stumped.

On one hand he couldn’t be happier to hear that and felt an undeniable smile pull at his face. On the other Bella was still his one of his best friends, his first best friend and his first real crush. He couldn’t bring himself to hurt her like that. Even if he knew he could make Edward just as happy as she could maybe even more.

Edward must have seen the doubt on his face because he felt the need to act. He knew that at this point words just weren’t going to get through to Jacob and decided to just use actions. He did always understand those better.

He wrapped his arms quickly around Jacob’s neck and smashed there lips together. The unexpected move made Jacob fall back onto the sofa with Edward on top of him again.

This time Jacob didn’t fight his urge to be with Edward. If he was planning to take the moral high ground in the end, the least he could have was this right? These small moments where it could just be only the two of them in the whole world. Moments where nothing else mattered. Not the timeline, or everything Jacob left behind, or even the issues with this time and place. Moments where they could make the world _perfect_. Even if that’s not the truth of reality.

Their small moment together was quickly broken by the sound of keys turning in the front door. Edward leapt off of Jacob as quickly as physically possible. Grabbing the nearest book to him. Jacob doing the same and not bothering to lift from his laying position as it was the usual one when he was reading with Edward.

They were both seemingly reading their respective books once Elizabeth finally entered. When she did her face dropped to one of mild annoyance.

“Oh Jacob what have I told you about feet on the sofa?” She said and Jacob smiled up at her and let his feet hang over the sofa.

“Sorry Lizzy.” He said lowly and turned back to the book in his hand. Both he and Edward trying to give off an air of being absorbed in their books.

“Honestly you two are exactly how I left you this morning. Please tell me you at least had the sense to get up for lunch? You especially Jacob. You already need thrice a normal food. It can’t be good for you to skip meals.” Elizabeth said chastising them as she headed to the kitchen to work on dinner knowing the two likely haven’t eaten all day.

“We had some fruit.” Edward spoke up putting his book down along with Jacob to follow her into the kitchen to help.

“How was your day?” Jacob asked as they started helping her pull things out for dinner already having agreed on what they wanted earlier.

“Oh, rather boring I should say. Just a visit to the tailors and then the beauty pallor for some refills on my products.”

As she spoke Jacob took a mental note to go throw those products. Seeing as the last time he was in her room he noticed some of them contained radiation. He’d need to throw those out.

“I also went down to the butchers to order a couple things for later in the week but other than that nothing really happened. By the way keep an ear out for the delivery boy during the next couple of days.” She said grabbing her apron and tying it around her waist.

“Anyways, how was your day boys?” She asked them with a smile. Edward and Jacob shared a small knowing look before Edward spoke.

“Oh… nothing eventful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I haven’t updated on this break as much as I planned and though it couldn’t be helped, I wanted to let ya’ll know why. My mom recently had a seizure and got a head injury in the process and my dad, sisters and I have been caring for her so we’ve been busy and classes and work are about to start back up again so sorry I was not able to use this break like I wanted but again it couldn’t be helped. Thank you all for understanding.
> 
> Since things have calmed down a bit in my family, I will attempt updating more often but chapters will likely be shorter than usual.


End file.
